Nada é Eterno
by Erica Ravenclaw
Summary: Virgínia Weasley, jovem doutora de um grande hospital de Londres é acusada de ter assassinado um paciente terminal que lhe havia deixado dez milhões de galeões em seu testamento. Nesta fic serão retratadas uma série de personagens enigmáticas: medi
1. Começa o Julgamento

**Nada é Eterno**

**Sinopse:** Virgínia Weasley, jovem doutora de um grande hospital de Londres é acusada de ter assassinado um paciente terminal que lhe havia deixado dez milhões de galeões em seu testamento. Nesta fic serão retratadas umas séries de personagens enigmáticas: medi-bruxos e assassinos, amantes e traidores. O destino de Virgínia depende de muita coisa.

**Notas da Autora:** O que não se pode curar com poções, cura-se com a varinha; o que a varinha não consegue curar, cura-se com algum feitiço; e tudo o que isto não consegue curar deve ser considerado incurável.

**Notas da Autora2:** Essa fic é baseada em um livro do Mestre Sidney Sheldon **Nada é Eterno**... Vale sempre lembrar que todos os personagens daqui não são meus e sim da JK ou do SS. Outra coisa, como vocês podem ver eu adoro, adoro Virgínia Weasley, por isso é que em minhas fics, ela tem sempre garantido o papel principal. No mais espero que gostem das minhas fics, assim como eu amo os livros dele e bom divertimento!!! (Nossa como isso ficou ruim!!!)

Mais uma fic de **Erica Ravenclaw**, autora de:

Plano Perfeito

A Magia do Amor

O Segredo dos Ravenclaw

Nada é Eterno

Conte-me seus sonhos

A Outra Face

Os Fundadores de Hogwarts

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Começa o julgamento**

O promotor público do Ministério da Magia Kevin Matthews estava furioso:

- O que se passa aqui? - perguntou. - Temos três medi-bruxas que vivem juntas e trabalham no mesmo hospital. Uma delas quase consegue fechar o St. Mungus inteiro, a segunda mata um doente por dez milhões de galeões e a terceira é assassinada! - Interrompeu-se para tomar fôlego: - E todas são mulheres! Três malditas medi-bruxas! Os jornais a tratam como celebridades. São vistas em todos eles. O Profeta Diário teve a sua primeira página recheada sobre isso. A capa do The Quibbler foi sobre isso. Não me espantaria em nada se pusessem a cara delas em outdoors espalhados pelo Beco Diagonal. Eu sinceramente não suporto mais isso! - Deu um murro na fotografia da mulher da capa da The Quibbler. A legenda dizia:

_"Dra. Virgínia Weasley, Anjo da Misericórdia ou Discípula de Voldemort?"_

- Doutora Virgínia Weasley. - disse o promotor público cheio de asco. Voltou-se para Draco Malfoy, o seu melhor promotor do seu departamento:

- Vou lhe entregar este caso, Draco. Quero uma condenação. Assassinato em primeiro grau! Pena de Morte em Azkaban pelo beijo do Dementador.

- Não se preocupe. - disse Draco Malfoy, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. - Cuidarei disso.

Aquela era a chance de Malfoy se vingar dos Weasley e de Potter, é claro.

Sentado no Tribunal Ministerial, Draco Malfoy olhava para a Dra. Virgínia Weasley. "Ela é à prova de júri". Depois, sorriu: "Ninguém é à prova de júri." Era alta e esbelta, com penetrantes olhos castanhos num rosto pálido emoldurado por intensos cabelos vermelhos. Afinal, a Weasley sem graça tinha se tornado uma mulher e tanto. Um observador desinteressado ia considerá-la uma mulher atraente. Outro mais atento teria notado algo mais - que todas as diferentes fases da sua vida coexistiam nela. Notava-se a alegria da infância, sobreposta pela incerteza tímida da adolescência e a sabedoria e dor da mulher adulta. Exibia um aspecto inocente. Notava-se um ar longínquo, quase misterioso, nos olhos da mulher, um olhar que dizia que a Dra. Virgínia Weasley, bem lá no íntimo, tinha se retirado para um lugar diferente, numa época diferente, longe da fria e assustadora sala onde estava encurralada.

O julgamento iria acontecer no Prédio do Ministério da Magia em Londres. Na Sala 121, onde se julgavam os assassinatos, a cadeira do juiz estava encostada à parede traseira. À esquerda da cadeira encontrava-se a bancada do júri e ao centro estavam duas mesas separadas por uma passagem: uma para o promotor e a outra para o defensor.

O Tribunal estava repleta de jornalistas e de espectadores amantes de acidentes e de julgamentos por assassinato. Relativamente aos julgamentos por assassinato, este era espetacular. Draco Malfoy, o promotor, era por si só um espetáculo. Era um homem magro, de cabelos platinados e olhos cinzentos. Exibia um ar arrogante e o cérebro de um computador. A sua marca registrada, quer no verão quer no inverno, eram vestes extremamente alinhadas.

O advogado de Virgínia Weasley, Colin Creevey, era o oposto de Malfoy, uma pessoa simpática, nada arrogante, que criou a fama de conseguir a absolvição para os seus clientes.

Os dois homens já se tinham enfrentado antes e também estudado em Hogwarts na mesma época e o relacionamento entre eles era de respeito relutante por parte de Malfoy e desconfiança total por parte de Creevey.

Então, para surpresa de Malfoy, Colin Creevey tinha ido visitá-lo uma semana antes do julgamento começar.

- Vim aqui te fazer um favor, Malfoy.

- E o que você quer?

- Ouça-me com atenção... Ainda não discuti isto com a minha cliente, mas suponho que consigo persuadí-la a confessar sua culpa para reduzir a pena e poupar ao Ministério o custo de um julgamento...

- Está me pedindo para negociar?

- Sim.

Draco Malfoy dirigiu-se à secretária para procurar algo.

- Não encontro o meu calendário. Sabe que dia é hoje?

- Primeiro de Junho. Por quê?

- Por um minuto, pensei que já estávamos no Natal.

- Draco... - Malfoy inclinou-se na cadeira.

- Sabe Creevey, normalmente eu me sentiria disposto a concordar com você. Para dizer a verdade, neste momento eu gostaria de estar no Alasca pescando, mas não estou. A minha resposta é não. Você defende uma assassina de sangue-frio que, por dinheiro, matou um doente indefeso. Vou exigir a pena de morte pelo beijo do dementador. Quero ela desalmada.

- Penso que ela é inocente e eu...

Malfoy soltou uma enorme gargalhada:

- Não, você não pensa nada. Aliás, nem mesmo em Hogwarts pensava. Ficava correndo atrás do Brigs, tirando aquelas fotos ridículas. Sua cliente é culpada.

- Só será quando o júri decidir, Draco.

- Irá decidir, tenho certeza. - Fez uma pausa. - Irá decidir.

Depois que Colin Creevey saiu de seu escritório, Draco Malfoy pensava na conversa. A visita de Creevey era sinal de fraqueza. Creevey sabia que não tinha chances de ganhar o julgamento. Draco Malfoy pensou nas provas irrefutáveis que possuía e nas testemunhas que iria chamar, e sentiu-se satisfeito. Não havia qualquer dúvida. Virgínia Weasley, a Weasley pobretona iria receber um beijinho do dementador.

Não foi fácil escolher o júri. O caso tinha ocupado as primeiras páginas de todos os jornais bruxos durante meses. O sangue-frio da assassina havia desencadeado uma onda de fúria.

A juíza era Lauren Weshtons, uma inflexível e brilhante bruxa que, segundo constava, era a próxima Ministra da Magia. Sabia-se que era pouco tolerante com os advogados e temperamental. Havia uma regra entre os defensores bruxos de qualquer parte do mundo. "Se o seu cliente é culpado e pretendes pedir clemência, mantenha-se afastado do Tribunal de Lauren Weshtons". No dia anterior ao início do julgamento, a juíza Weshtons chamou os dois advogados ao seu gabinete.

- Senhores, vamos estabelecer algumas regras básicas. Devido à grave natureza deste caso, estou disposta a fazer determinadas concessões para que a ré obtenha um julgamento justo. Mas estou avisando para não se aproveitarem disso. Entenderam bem?

- Sim, meritíssima.

- Sim, meritíssima.

Draco Malfoy terminava o discurso de abertura:

- E assim, senhores jurados, o Ministério irá provar sem a mínima sombra de dúvida que a doutora Virgínia Weasley matou o seu doente, Neville Longbotton. E não só cometeu assassinato, mas o fez por dinheiro... Muito dinheiro. Matou Neville Longbotton por dez milhões de galeões. Acredito que depois de considerarem todas as provas, não será difícil declarar a doutora Virgínia Weasley culpada de assassinato em primeiro grau. Obrigado.

O júri ficou silencioso, imóvel, mas via-se no rosto de cada um deles uma expectativa imensa.

Draco Malfoy voltou-se para a juíza:

- Meritíssima, se me permitir, gostaria de chamar Christian Boot como primeira testemunha de acusação. - Após o juramento da testemunha, o advogado perguntou:

- Você é funcionário do St. Mungus?

- Sim, sou.

- Trabalhava na ala três quando Neville Longbotton deu entrada, no ano passado?

- Sim.

- Pode nos dizer quem era o medi-bruxo encarregado deste caso?

- A doutora Weasley.

- Como descreveria o relacionamento entre a doutora Weasley e Neville Longbotton?

- Protesto! - Colin Creevey se levantou. - Ele está obrigando a testemunha a tirar conclusões.

- Concedido.

- Permita-me que pergunte de outra maneira. Alguma vez ouviu qualquer conversa entre a doutora Weasley e Neville Longbotton?

- Certamente. Não pude evitar. Trabalhei sempre nessa ala.

- Pode descrever essas conversas como amigáveis?

- Não, senhor.

- Verdade? Por que diz isso?

- Bem, lembro-me que no primeiro dia em que o senhor Longbotton deu entrada e a doutora Weasley começou a examiná-lo, ele disse-lhe... - hesitou. - Não sei se posso repetir a linguagem.

- Continue, senhor Boot. Penso que não há crianças neste Tribunal.

- Bem, ele disse que tirasse a merda das mãos dela de cima dele.

- Ele disse isso à doutora Weasley?

- Sim, senhor.

- Por favor, diga ao Tribunal tudo o que viu ou ouviu.

- Bem, ele a tratava sempre por "aquele trasgo". Não queria que ela se aproximasse dele. Sempre que entrava no quarto, lhe dizia coisas como "Já vem novamente aquele trasgo!" e "Digam àquele trasgo para me deixar em paz" e "Porque é que não me mandam um medi-bruxo de verdade?".

Draco Malfoy fez uma pausa a fim de olhar para onde a Dra. Weasley estava sentada. Os olhos dos jurados também foram a esta direção. Malfoy abanou a cabeça como se tivesse ficado triste e, em seguida, voltou-se novamente para a testemunha:

- Parecia que o senhor Longbotton era uma pessoa que queria dar dez milhões de galeões à doutora Weasley?

Colin Creevey se levantou de novo:

- Protesto! Mais uma vez, ele está pedindo uma opinião.

A juíza Weshtons respondeu:

- Rejeitado. A testemunha pode responder à pergunta.

Colin Creevey olhou para Virgínia Weasley e voltou a se sentar:

- Oh não. Ele a odiava.

* * *

O Dr. Arthur Kane estava no banco das testemunhas.

Malfoy começou:

-Doutor Kane, o senhor era o medi-bruxo de serviço quando se descobriu que Neville Longbotton tinha sido assass... - olhou para a juíza Weshtons. -... Morto por uma poção. Está correto?

- Sim.

- E que poção foi essa?

- A poção Mortíferus.

- E pode nos dizer o que a poção mortíferus faz?

- Oh claro. A poção mortíferus se aplicada em doses mínimas coloca o paciente em sono profundo, estado de coma como os trouxas chamam. Mas se ministrada em doses altas, mata a pessoa instantaneamente, sem nenhum tipo de dor ou sofrimento.

- E, subsequentemente, o senhor descobriu que a medi-bruxa aqui presente era a responsável.

- Correto.

- Doutor Kane, vou lhe mostrar a certidão de óbito do hospital, assinada pela doutora Weasley. - Pegou um pergaminho e entregou-a a Kane. - Por favor, leia em voz alta.

Kane começou a ler:

- "Neville Longbotton. Causa da morte: Parada Respiratória que ocorreu como resultado de um enfarte do miocárdio originado por uma embolia pulmonar."

- E em linguagem corrente?

- O relatório diz que o doente morreu de ataque cardíaco.

- E o papel está assinado pela doutora Weasley?

- Sim.

- Doutor Kane, foi essa a verdadeira causa de morte de Neville Longbotton?

- Não. A poção Mortíferus foi a causa da morte.

- Então a doutora Weasley administrou uma dose fatal dessa poção e depois falsificou a certidão de óbito

- Sim.

- E o senhor comunicou ao doutor Schober, administrador do hospital, que por sua vez alertou o Ministério.

- Sim. Julguei ser o meu dever. - A voz soou indignada. - Sou medi-bruxo. Não acredito ser possível tirar a vida de outro bruxo, qualquer que seja a circunstância.

A testemunha seguinte foi a viúva de Neville Longbotton.

Parvati Longbotton tinha cabelos castanhos e um corpo voluptuoso que o vestido preto não conseguia dissimular.

Draco Malfoy disse:

- Sei o quão doloroso deve estar sendo isso para a senhora, senhora Longbotton, mas tenho de lhe pedir que descreva ao júri o seu relacionamento com o seu falecido marido.

A viúva Longbotton limpou os olhos com um enorme lenço rendado:

- Era um homem maravilhoso. Dizia muitas vezes que eu lhe tinha dado a única e verdadeira alegria que ele jamais sentira.

- Quantos anos esteve casada com Neville Longbotton?

- Dois anos, mas Neville dizia sempre que eram como dois anos no paraíso.

- Senhora Longbotton, o seu marido alguma vez lhe falou da doutora Weasley? Que grande medi-bruxa ele pensava que ela era? Ou como ela lhe tinha sido prestável? Ou o quanto gostava dela?

- Ele nunca falou dela. Mas estudamos na mesma época em Hogwarts e ela me parecia realmente uma pessoa boa. Nunca pensei que ela fosse fazer o que fez. Maldita!

- Alguma vez Neville disse que a iria retirar a senhora e aos seus filhos do testamento?

- Absolutamente, não. Ele era o homem mais generoso do mundo. Me dizia sempre que não havia nada que eu não pudesse ter e que, quando morresse... - soluçou, - que quando morresse, eu seria uma mulher rica e... - não conseguiu continuar.

A juíza Weshtons interveio:

- Faremos um intervalo de quinze minutos.

Sentado no fundo da sala do Tribunal encontrava-se Josh Brigs, cheio de fúria. Não acreditava no que as testemunhas estavam dizendo sobre Virgínia. "Trata-se da mulher que eu amo". - pensou. - "A mulher com quem vou casar."

Então, perdeu-se em seus devaneios, pensando no primeiro dia de Gina na cadeia.

**FlashBack**

Logo após a prisão de Gina, Josh foi visitá-la na cadeia.

- Vamos lutar. - garantiu-lhe. - Vou arranjar o melhor defensor do Mundo Bruxo. - Veio-lhe imediatamente um nome à memória: Colin Creevey, antigo colega de Gina em Hogwarts. Josh foi visitá-lo.

Aparatou em frente ao escritório de Colin e entrou. Se identificou à recepcionista e foi prontamente atendido.

- Tenho seguido o caso através dos jornais - disse Creevey. - A imprensa já a julgou e condenou pelo assassinato de Neville Longbotton a troco de um punhado de galeões. E mais, ela admite que o matou. Coitado do Neville. - disse atordoado

- Eu a conheço Colin, você também. - disse Josh. - Acredite em mim, em hipótese alguma Gina faria o que fez por dinheiro.

- Uma vez que ela admite que o matou... - disse Creevey -, então estamos lidando com um caso de eutanásia. As mortes misericordiosas são contra a lei do Ministério, mas há muitos sentimentos confuso sobre isso. Posso arranjar um caso muito bom sobre Florence Nightingale que ouvia uma voz superior e matou toda sua família, mas a questão é que Gina matou um doente que lhe deixou dez milhões de galeões em testamento. E vai ser difícil provar que ela não o matou por isso. O que é que surgiu primeiro, a galinha ou o ovo? Ela soube do milhão antes de o matar, ou depois?

- Virgínia não sabia nada acerca do dinheiro. - disse Josh com firmeza.

A voz de Creevey não era condenadora:

- Certo. Foi apenas uma coincidência feliz. O promotor público apela por assassinato em primeiro grau e quer a sentença de morte. Sabe quem é o promotor encarregado deste caso?

- Não. Quem?

- Draco Malfoy. Parece que ele teve prazer em pegar esse caso. Parece que quer se vingar dos Weasley, Josh.

- Bem, não há nada o que fazer. Aceita este caso?

Creevey hesitou. Era óbvio que Josh Brigs acreditava em Gina. Josh esperava uma resposta.

- Aceito, desde que saiba que é um caso complicado. Vai ser difícil ganhar.

A afirmação de Colin Creevey acabou por ser muito otimista.

**FlashBack**

* * *

Quando o julgamento recomeçou na manhã seguinte, Draco Malfoy chamou uma série de novas testemunhas.

Uma enfermeira depunha:

"Ouvi Neville Longbotton dizer: "Sei que vou morrer na mesa de operações. Você vai me matar. Espero que a condenem por assassinato." Chegou a vez de um advogado, Roderick Pelham, testemunhar.

- Quando informou a doutora Weasley sobre o milhão de galeões de Neville Longbotton, o que é que ela respondeu?

- Ela disse algo como "Parece contrário à ética. Ele era meu doente". - Ela admitiu ser contrário à ética?

- Sim.

- Mas concordou em ficar com o dinheiro?

- Oh, sim. Absolutamente. Ninguém em sã consciência recusaria dez milhões de galeões.

Chegou a vez da defesa e agora Colin o interrogava.

- Senhor Pelham, a doutora Weasley esperava a sua visita?

- Não.

- O senhor não lhe telefonou e disse "Neville Longbotton lhe deixou dez milhões de galeões"?

- Não, eu...

- Então, quando lhe disse, o senhor estava na verdade cara a cara com ela?

- Sim.

- Em posição de ver a reação dela perante as notícias.

- Sim.

- E quando a informou do dinheiro, como é que ela reagiu?

- Bem... Ela... Parecia surpreendida, mas...

- Obrigado, senhor Pelham. É tudo.

**N/A:** Esse é um dos livros de Sidney Sheldon que eu mais gosto... Acho que é o melhor em todos os sentidos... Bem, espero que tenham gostado e por favor, deixem reviews...


	2. A Vingança de Malfoy

**

Capítulo 2 – A Vingança de Malfoy.

  
**

O julgamento estava agora na quarta semana. Tanto os assistentes como a imprensa achavam o promotor e o defensor fascinantes de se ver. Draco Malfoy trajava vestes brancas e Colin Creevey, vestes pretas e ambos se movimentavam pelo Tribunal como jogadores de uma partida de xadrez bruxo mortal e coreografada, sendo Virgínia Weasley o peão a sacrificar.

Draco Malfoy estava unindo as pontas soltas.

- Se me permitem, gostaria de chamar Alma Rogers ao banco das testemunhas.

Depois do juramento da testemunha, Malfoy perguntou:

- Senhora Rogers, qual é a sua profissão?

- Trabalho na Broom Agency.

- A sua agência reserva chaves de portal para vários países, reserva hotéis e presta outros serviços aos clientes?

- Sim, senhor.

- Quero que olhe para a ré. Já a tinha visto antes?

- Oh, sim. Ela veio à nossa agência de viagens há dois ou três anos.

- E o que queria?

- Disse estar interessada numa viagem a Paris e, julgo eu, a Veneza.

- Pediu informações sobre pacotes de viagens?

- Oh, não. Ela disse que queria tudo em primeira classe: chave de portal, hotel. Julgo que estava interessada em alugar um iate, um daqueles imensos barcos trouxas.

O Tribunal ficou silencioso. Draco Malfoy se dirigiu à mesa da acusação e ergueu alguns panfletos.

- O Ministério encontrou estes panfletos no apartamento da doutora Weasley. Isto são itinerários de viagem a Paris e Veneza, brochuras de hotéis e chaves de portal e uma delas contém uma lista de preços de aluguer de iates privados.

Levantou-se um murmúrio na sala.

O promotor abriu um dos panfletos.

- Aqui estão alguns dos iates listados para aluguer. - Leu em voz alta. - O Christina O... Vinte e seis mil galeões por semana, mais despesas de navegação... O Resolute Time, vinte e quatro mil e quinhentos galeões por semana... O Lucky Dream, vinte e sete mil e trezentos galeões por semana. - Olhou para cima. - Há uma marca de verificação à frente do Lucky Dream. Virgínia Weasley já tinha selecionado o iate de vinte e sete mil e trezentos galeões por semana. Mas ainda não tinha selecionado a vítima.

Olhou para o júri e terminou:

- Gostaríamos que marcassem isto como prova A.

Virou-se para Colin Creevey e sorriu.

Colin Creevey olhou para Virgínia. Esta estava pálida e cabisbaixa.

- A testemunha é sua.

Creevey se levantou, evasivo, mas pensando velozmente.

- Como vai atualmente o negócio das viagens, Miss Rogers?

- Desculpe?

- Perguntei como ia o negócio. A Broom é uma grande agência de viagens?

- É bastante grande sim.

- Imagino que muita gente entra para obter informações sobre viagens.

- Claro.

- Diria cinco ou seis pessoas por dia?

- Não! - respondeu, indignada. - Falamos com cerca de cinqüenta pessoas por dia acerca de marcação de viagens.

- Cinqüenta pessoas por dia? - Parecia impressionado. - E o dia do qual estamos falando foi há dois ou três anos. Se multiplicar cinqüenta por novecentos dias, dá cerca de quarenta e cinco mil pessoas.

- Creio que sim.

- E, no entanto, no meio de toda essa gente, você lembrou-se da doutora Weasley. Como?

- Bem, ela e as suas amigas estavam muito entusiasmadas com a idéia de viajarem para a Europa. Achei encantador. Pareciam garotas de escola. Lembro-me muito bem delas, em particular porque não pareciam ter condições para alugar um iate.

- Entendi. Suponho que quem quer que entre e peça um panfleto vai viajar?

- Bem, é claro que não. Mas...

- Na realidade, a doutora Weasley não reservou qualquer viagem, não é?

- Bem, não. A nós, não. Ela...

- Nem a mais ninguém. Ela simplesmente pediu para ver alguns panfletos.

- Sim. Ela...

- Isso não é o mesmo que ir a Paris ou a Londres, não é verdade?

- Bem, não, mas...

- Obrigado. Pode se retirar.

Malfoy voltou-se para a juíza Weshtons:

- Gostaria de chamar o Dr. Benjamin Schober ao banco das testemunhas...

- Doutor Schober, o senhor é o responsável pela administração do Hospital St. Mungus?

- Sim.

- Assim sendo, conhece bem a doutora Weasley e o seu trabalho?

- Sim, conheço.

- Ficou surpreendido quando foi acusada de assassinato?

Creevey ergueu-se:

- Protesto, meritíssima. A resposta do doutor Schober será irrelevante.

- Se me permitirem - interrompeu Malfoy. - Será bastante relevante, se me deixarem...

- Bem, vejamos no que é que isto vai dar. - concedeu a juíza Weshtons. - Mas sem disparates, senhor Malfoy.

- Permitam-me que faça a pergunta de outro modo. - continuou Malfoy. - Doutor Schober, todos os medi-bruxos são obrigados a fazer o juramento de acordo com as leis bruxas, não é?

- Sim.

- E parte desse juramento é... - o promotor começou a ler um papel que tinha nas mãos - "Devo me abster de qualquer ato de maldade ou corrupção"?

- Sim.

- Houve alguma coisa no passado da doutora Weasley que o levasse a pensar que ela seria capaz de quebrar o juramento?

- Protesto!

- Rejeitado.

- Sim, houve.

- Explique-se, por favor.

- Tivemos um doente que, segundo a decisão da doutora Weasley, precisava de uma dose de poção Floretus. A família não quis autorizar.

- E o que aconteceu?

- A doutora Weasley tomou a decisão e, de qualquer modo, aplicou a poção.

- Isso é legal?

- É claro que não. Não sem a decisão do Tribunal.

- E depois, o que é que a medi-bruxa fez?

- Obteve mais tarde a ordem do Tribunal e alterou a data que lá constava.

-Então, ela agiu ilegalmente e falsificou o registro hospitalar para encobrir o que tinha feito?

- Exatamente.

Colin Creevey olhou furioso para Virgínia. "Que mais terá ela escondido de mim?" - pensou.

Se os assistentes estavam à procura de algum sinal revelador de emoção no rosto de Virgínia Weasley, ficaram desapontados.

"Fria como gelo" - pensava o primeiro jurado.

Draco Malfoy voltou-se para a juíza:

- Meritíssima, como sabe, uma das testemunhas que esperava chamar é o doutor Lawrence Barker. Infelizmente, ainda está sofrendo com os efeitos de uma maldição Cruciatus e não pode estar presente neste Tribunal para testemunhar. No seu lugar, irei interrogar alguém que tem trabalhado pessoalmente com o doutor Barker.

Creevey se levantou:

- Me oponho. Não vejo relevância. O doutor Barker não está aqui, nem sequer está sendo julgado. Se...

Malfoy interrompeu :

- Meritíssima, garanto-lhe que o meu questionário é bastante relevante para o testemunho que acabamos de ouvir. Está também ligado à competência da ré como medi-bruxa.

A juíza Weshtons respondeu cética:

- Vejamos. Isto é um Tribunal e não um rio. Não irei permitir pescarias. Pode chamar as suas testemunhas.

- Obrigado.

Draco Malfoy voltou-se para o oficial de diligências:

- Gostaria de chamar o doutor Mathew Peterson.

Um sexagenário, de aspecto elegante, dirigiu-se ao banco das testemunhas. Fez o juramento e, quando se sentou, Draco Malfoy perguntou:

- Doutor Peterson, há quanto tempo trabalha no Hospital St. Mungus?

- Oito anos.

- E qual é a sua especialidade?

- Sou especialista em poções.

-E desde que trabalha no Hospital St. Mungus teve a oportunidade de trabalhar com o doutor Lawrence Barker?

- Muitas vezes.

- O que pensa dele?

- O mesmo que todo mundo. Provavelmente, à exceção de Bakey e Cooley, o doutor Barker é o melhor cirurgião do mundo.

- Estava presente na sala na manhã em que a doutora Weasley cuidou de um doente chamado... - fingiu consultar uma folha de papel - Lance Kelly?

O tom de voz da testemunha alterou-se:

- Sim, estava.

- É capaz de descrever o que aconteceu nessa manhã?

Peterson respondeu com relutância:

- Bem, as coisas começaram a correr mal. Começamos a perder o doente.

- Quando diz "perder o doente..."

- O coração dele parou. Estávamos tentando reanimá-lo e...

- O doutor Barker tinha sido chamado?

- Sim.

- E ele entrou na sala de operações enquanto a operação decorria?

- Próximo do fim. Sim. Mas já era tarde para fazer o que quer que fosse. Não conseguimos reanimar o doente.

- E nessa altura, o doutor Barker disse alguma coisa à doutora Weasley?

-Bem, estávamos todos bastante transtornados, e...

- Perguntei-lhe se o doutor Barker disse alguma coisa à doutora Weasley.

- Sim.

- E o que é que ele disse?

Houve uma pausa e, no meio desta, caiu lá fora um relâmpago, como se fosse a voz de Merlin. Um instante mais tarde, rebentou a tempestade e a chuva batia fortemente nos telhados de todas as casas de Londres.

- O doutor Barker disse: "Você o matou".

Houve um alvoroço entre os espectadores. A juíza Weshtons bateu com o martelo:

- Basta! Será que vivem nas cavernas? Mais uma explosão como esta e serão todos postos lá fora na chuva.

Draco Malfoy esperou que a barulheira terminasse e quando o silêncio retornou, perguntou:

- Tem a certeza de que foi isso que o doutor Barker disse à doutora Weasley? "Você o matou".

- Sim. Mas estávamos com os nervos à flor da pele. Isso nem deveria ser levado em conta.

- E o senhor acha que o doutor Barker é um homem cuja opinião medi-bruxa tinha valor?

- Oh, sim.

- Obrigado. É tudo, doutor.

Virou-se para Colin Creevey:

- A testemunha é sua.

Creevey ergueu-se e aproximou-se do banco das testemunhas.

- Doutor Peterson, nunca assisti a uma operação, mas imagino que exista muita tensão, em especial quando se refere a algo tão sério quanto uma operação ao coração.

- Existe uma grande tensão.

- Em um momento como esse quantas pessoas se encontram na sala? Três ou quatro?

- Não. Sempre meia dúzia ou mais.

- Verdade?

- Sim. Normalmente estão dois cirurgiões, uns assistentes, às vezes dois anestesistas, uma enfermeira para limpar e pelo menos uma enfermeira que circula de um para o outro lado.

- Entendi. Então, deve haver muito barulho e excitação, pessoas a dar instruções, etc.

- Sim.

- E, pelo que sei, é prática vulgar haver música durante qualquer tipo de emergência.

- É.

- Quando o doutor Barker entrou e viu que Lance Kelly estava morrendo, talvez isso tenha aumentado a confusão.

- Bem, todos estavam bastante ocupados tentando salvar o doente.

- Fazendo muito barulho?

- Havia muito barulho, sim.

- E, contudo, no meio de tanta confusão e barulho, sem esquecer a música, o senhor conseguiu ouvir o doutor Barker dizer que a doutora Weasley tinha matado o doente. Com tanta excitação, pode estar errado, não pode?

- Não, senhor. Não posso estar errado.

- Como é que pode ter tanta certeza?

O doutor Peterson suspirou:

- Porque eu estava mesmo ao lado do doutor Barker quando ele disse. Mas como eu disse, estávamos com os nervos à flor da pele...

Não havia qualquer saída possível.

- Não tenho mais perguntas.

O caso desmoronava e ele nada podia fazer. E estava prestes a piorar.

* * *

Lilá Brown, antiga companheira de Gina em Hogwarts, subiu ao banco das testemunhas.

-É enfermeira no Hospital St. Mungus?

- Sim.

- Há quanto tempo trabalha lá?

- Cinco anos.

- Durante esse tempo, alguma vez ouviu conversas entre a doutora Weasley e o doutor Barker?

- Sim. Várias vezes.

- É capaz de repetir alguma delas?

A enfermeira olhou para a Dra. Weasley e hesitou:

- Bem, ás vezes o doutor Barker era muito ríspido... E é complicado de se lidar com uma pessoa tão ríspida e...

- Não foi isso que perguntei, enfermeira Brown. Pedi que nos contasse coisas específicas que tenha ouvido dizer à doutora Weasley.

Houve uma pausa prolongada:

- Bem, uma vez ele disse que ela era incompetente e...

Draco Malfoy mostrou-se surpreendido:

- A senhora ouviu o doutor Barker dizer que a doutora Weasley era incompetente?

- Sim, senhor. Mas ele estava sempre...

- Que outros comentários o ouviu fazer acerca da doutora Weasley?

A testemunha estava relutante em falar:

- Não consigo me lembrar.

- Enfermeira Brown, a senhora encontra-se sob juramento.

- Bem, uma vez o ouvi dizer... - O resto da frase foi um murmúrio.

- Não conseguimos ouví-la. Fale mais alto, por favor. Ouviu-o dizer o quê?

- Disse... Que não deixaria a doutora Weasley cuidar do elfo dele.

Houve uma exclamação coletiva na sala.

- Mas tenho a certeza que ele apenas queria dizer...

-Julgo que podemos deduzir que o doutor Barker queria dizer o que disse.

Todos tinham os olhos postos em Virgínia Weasley. O caso da acusação contra Virgínia parecia esmagador.

Contudo, Colin Creevey tinha a reputação de ser mestre da magia no Tribunal. Agora, era a sua vez de apresentar o caso da ré. Conseguiria ele retirar outro coelho do seu chapéu?

Virgínia Weasley encontrava-se no banco das testemunhas, sendo questionada por Colin Creevey. Este era o momento mais aguardado deste julgamento.

-Neville Longbotton era seu doente, doutora Weasley?

- Sim, era.

- E o que pensava dele?

- Gostava dele. O conhecia desde Hogwarts. Sabia que estava muito doente, mas era bastante corajoso. Tinha tido uma doença chamada Mal de Oshtuns que fazia ele falar coisas sem sentido.

- Foi a senhora quem procedeu o tratamento?

- Sim.

- E que descobriu?

- Que o mal de Oshtuns já não tinha mais cura. Já havia se espalhado por todo o corpo.

- E pode nos dizer o que é esse mal de Oshtuns?

- A pessoa não tem consciência do que fala num primeiro instante. E quando se alastra por todo o corpo, a pessoa sente dores horríveis.

- Isso significa que não havia esperança para ele? Nenhuma medida heróica que pudesse fazer salvaria sua vida?

- Nenhuma. Não há qualquer poção ou cirurgia que cure esse mal.

- Neville Longbotton foi ligado a sistemas de suporte de vida?

- Sim, foi isso.

- Doutora Weasley, a senhora administrou deliberadamente uma dose fatal de poção Mortíferus, a fim de acabar com a vida de Neville Longbotton?

- Sim.

Houve um murmúrio súbito no Tribunal.

"Ela é mesmo fria" - pensou Draco Malfoy. - "Fala de uma maneira que até parece que lhe deu chá. Mas bem que Neville merecia. Ele era um zero à esquerda. Sinceramente, se fosse outra pessoa que o tivesse matado eu ajudaria a escapar de Azkaban, afinal fizeram um bem e tanto para a humanidade. Mas como foi a Weasley... Vou fazer ela receber um beijinho do dementador."

- É capaz de dizer ao júri por que acabou com a vida de Neville Longbotton?

- Porque ele me pediu. Ele me implorou. Mandou me chamar no meio da noite, sob dores terríveis. As poções que lhe dávamos já não atuavam. - A voz soava calma. - Disse que não queria sofrer mais. A sua morte só aconteceu alguns dias mais tarde. Me implorou para que acabasse com a sua vida, com o seu sofrimento. Eu assim o fiz.

-Doutora, sentiu relutância em deixá-lo morrer? Qualquer sentimento de culpa?

A Dra. Virgínia Weasley abanou a cabeça:

- Não. Se o tivessem visto... Simplesmente não havia razão para deixar que continuasse sofrendo. Ele só sentia dores terríveis, mais forte do que as causadas pela Maldição Cruciatus.

- Como é que administrou a poção Mortíferus?

- Por via oral.

- E isso lhe causou qualquer dor suplementar?

- Não. Simplesmente fechou os olhos para dormir. Sem dor alguma.

Draco Malfoy se levantou:

- Protesto! Penso que a ré quer dizer que ele foi arrastado para a morte! Eu...

A juíza Weshtons bateu com o martelo na mesa:

- Doutor Malfoy, o senhor esgotou o seu tempo. Ainda terá a oportunidade de contra-interrogar a testemunha. Sente-se.

O promotor olhou para o júri, abanou a cabeça e voltou a se sentar.

- Doutora Weasley, quando a senhora administrou poção Mortíferus a Neville Longbotton, sabia que ele a tinha incluído no testamento e receberia dez milhões de galeões?

- Não. Fiquei espantada quando o soube.

"Que mentirosa" - pensou Draco Malfoy. - "Uma Weasley faria tudo por dinheiro. Faria tudo para não ter que usar aquelas vestes de segunda mão."

- Até essa altura, nunca tinha falado de dinheiro ou presentes ou pedido alguma coisa a Neville Longbotton?

Um leve rubor atingiu-lhe as faces:

- Nunca!

- Mas tinha um relacionamento amigável com ele?

- Sim. Quando um paciente está naquele estado, a relação medi-bruxo-doente muda. Falávamos de problemas relacionados com os negócios e com a família dele. Nos conhecíamos há muito tempo. Mas depois que o Mal se alastrou, Neville falava coisas sem sentido.

- Mas tinha algum motivo para esperar algo dele?

- Não.

- Ele lhe deixou esse dinheiro por ter aprendido a respeitá-la e a confiar na senhora. Obrigado doutora Weasley.

- Creevey voltou-se para Draco Malfoy:

- A testemunha é sua.

Enquanto Creevey regressava à mesa da defesa, Virgínia Weasley olhou para o fundo da sala. Ali estava Josh sentado, esforçando-se para parecer encorajador e a seu lado, se encontrava Honey. Ao lado desta estava um desconhecido, sentado no lugar que deveria ser ocupado por Kat.

"Se ela ainda fosse viva. Mas Kat morrera" - pensou Virgínia. - "Também a matei".

Draco Malfoy se levantou e dirigiu-se lentamente ao banco das testemunhas. Olhou para as fileiras da imprensa. Não havia lugares vagos e todos os jornalistas estavam ocupados escrevendo. "Vou lhes dar algo sobre o qual poderão escrever" - pensou Malfoy.

Permaneceu diante da ré durante um longo momento, a estudá-la. Depois disse casualmente:

- Doutora Weasley... Neville Longbotton foi o primeiro doente que a senhora matou no Hospital St. Mungus?

Colin Creevey pôs-se de pé, furioso:

- Meritíssima, eu. . .

A juíza Weshtons já fizera soar o martelo:

- Protesto aceito!

Voltou-se para os dois advogados:

- Vamos fazer um intervalo de quinze minutos. Quero vocês dois no meu gabinete.

****

N/A: Tadinha da Gina... O que será que vai acontecer com ela... Bem, hoje eu espero colocar ainda mais um capítulo... E espero os reviews de vocês hein... Bjus e até o próximo...


	3. Recordações

**Capítulo 3 - Recordações **

Quando os dois advogados já se encontravam no gabinete, a juíza Weshtons virou-se para Draco Malfoy:

- Você tem certeza de que cursou Direito, Malfoy? Ou se formou em um circo?

- Peço desculpa, meritíssima. Eu...

- Viu alguma tenda lá fora?

- Perdão?

A voz soou zangada:

- O meu Tribunal não é um circo e não permitirei que o transforme em um. Com que direito faz uma pergunta tão explosiva como essa?

- Peço desculpa, meritíssima. Farei a pergunta de outro modo e...

- Fará mais do que isso! - afirmou Weshtons. - Vai mudar a sua atitude. Estou avisando-lhe, mais uma destas e declaro o processo nulo.

- Sim, meritíssima. - falou Malfoy contrariado.

Quando regressaram à sala de Tribunal, a juíza Weshtons disse ao júri:

- O júri irá ignorar completamente a última pergunta da acusação. - E, virando-se para o advogado de acusação: - Pode continuar.

Draco Malfoy tornou a dirigir-se ao banco das testemunhas:

- Doutora Weasley, deve ter ficado muito surpreendida quando foi informada de que o homem que matou lhe havia deixado dez milhões de dólares.

Colin Creevey levantou-se:

- Protesto!

- Aceito.

A juíza Weshtons virou-se para Malfoy:

- O senhor está testando a minha paciência.

- Peço desculpa, meritíssima. - Voltou-se de novo para a testemunha: - Deve ter tido uma relação muito amigável com o seu doente. Quero dizer, não é todos os dias que uma pessoa quase totalmente estranha nos deixa dez milhões de dólares, não é?

Virgínia Weasley corou ligeiramente:

- A nossa amizade acontecia apenas no contexto da relação medi-bruxo-doente. E não éramos estranhos Malfoy, você bem sabe que nos conhecíamos de Hogwarts.

- Será que não foi algo mais do que isso? Um homem não retira a esposa e a família do testamento para deixar dez milhões de galeões a uma estranha, sem qualquer tipo de persuasão. As conversas sobre problemas de negócios que afirmou ter tido com ele...

A juíza inclinou-se para frente e disse em tom de aviso:

- Doutor Malfoy... - O advogado ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição. Voltou-se de novo para a ré:

- Assim, a senhora e Neville Longbotton tiveram uma conversa amigável. Ele contou-lhe coisas pessoais. Diria que isto é um resumo justo, doutora?

- Sim.

- E por fazer isso, ele deu-lhe dez milhões de dólares?

Virgínia olhou para a sala de Tribunal. Não disse nada. Não tinha resposta.

Malfoy começou a caminhar em direção à mesa da acusação e, subitamente, tornou a virar-se para a ré.

- Doutora Weasley, há pouco a senhora afirmou que desconhecia que Neville Longbotton iria deixar-lhe dinheiro ou que iria retirar a família do testamento.

- Sim, afirmei.

- Quanto ganha um medi-bruxo residente no Hospital St. Mungus?

Colin Creevey levantou-se:

- Protesto! Não vejo...

- É uma pergunta correta. A testemunha pode responder.

- Trinta e oito mil galeões por ano.

Malfoy replicou compreensivamente:

- Não é muito para os dias de hoje, ou é? E desse valor são deduzidos os impostos e as despesas do dia-a-dia. Não poderá sobrar o suficiente para fazer uma viagem de luxo, digamos, a Londres, Paris ou Veneza, não é?

- Suponho que não.

- Não. Então, a senhora não planejou fazer umas férias destas, porque sabia que não conseguia pagá-las.

- Sim.

Colin Creevey levantou-se novamente:

- Meritíssima...

A juíza Weshtons voltou-se para o advogado de acusação:

- Aonde é que isto vai dar, doutor Malfoy?

- Quero apenas sublinhar que a ré não podia planejar uma viagem de luxo sem obter o dinheiro de alguém.

- Ela já respondeu à pergunta.

- A testemunha é sua. – disse Malfoy transtornado. Colin Creevey sabia que tinha de fazer qualquer coisa. Não sentia o que pensava, mas aproximou-se do banco das testemunhas, com o aspecto alegre.

- Doutora Weasley, lembra-se de ter ido buscar estes panfletos de viagens?

- Sim.

- Planejava ir à Europa ou alugar um iate?

- É claro que não. Tudo isso faz parte de uma espécie de brincadeira, de um sonho impossível. Eu e as minhas amigas julgamos que nos iria levantar o espírito. Estávamos muito cansadas... Na altura, parecia uma boa idéia. - A voz foi-se extinguindo.

Colin Creevey olhou disfarçadamente para o júri. Todos os rostos registravam uma descrença total.

* * *

Draco Malfoy interrogava novamente Virgínia Weasley:

- Doutora Weasley, conhece o doutor Lawrence Barker?

A imagem veio-lhe subitamente à memória. "Vou matar Lawrence Barker. E vou fazê-lo lentamente. Deixarei ele sofrer bastante primeiro... e depois o matarei". - Sim, conheço o doutor Barker.

- Com que ligação?

- Eu e o doutor Barker trabalhamos muitas vezes juntos durante os últimos dois anos.

- Diria que ele é um medi-bruxo competente?

Colin Creevey deu um salto da cadeira:

- Oponho-me, meritíssima. A testemunha...

Mas, antes de poder acabar ou a juíza Weshtons determinar, Virgínia respondeu:

- É mais do que competente. É brilhante.

Creevey voltou a sentar-se, demasiadamente estupefato para falar.

- Importa-se de se explicar?

- O doutor Barker é um dos mais famosos cirurgiões cardiovasculares do mundo bruxo. Tem uma enorme atividade privada, mas dispensa três dias por semana ao Hospital St. Mungus.

- Então, a senhora tem grande consideração aos juízos emitidos pelo doutor Barker relativamente a assuntos medi-bruxos.

- Sim.

- Acha que ele seria capaz de julgar a competência de outro medi-bruxo?

Creevey esperou que Virgínia respondesse "Não sei".

Ela hesitou:

- Sim.

Draco Malfoy virou-se para o júri:

- Ouviram a ré dizer que tinha em grande consideração os juízos do doutor Barker. Espero que ela tenha escutado atentamente o juízo do doutor Barker sobre a sua própria competência... Ou a falta dela.

Colin Creevey levantou-se, furioso:

- Objeção!

- Concedida.

Mas já era tarde. O mal estava feito.

* * *

No intervalo seguinte, Colin Creevey empurrou Gina para o banheiro masculino.

- No que você se meteu? - perguntou Creevey zangado. – Neville Longbotton a odiava, Barker a odiava. Insisto que os meus clientes me digam a verdade, toda a verdade. Só assim poderei ajudar. Bem, não posso ajudá-la. Gina, esse caso está em queda livre. Sinto muito.

* * *

Nessa tarde, Josh foi visitar Gina.

- Tem uma visita, doutora Virgínia.

Josh entrou na cela de Virgínia.

- Gina...

Voltou-se para ele, tentando esconder as lágrimas:

- Está feio para mim, não está?

Josh esboçou um sorriso:

- Ainda temos esperança.

- Josh, você não acredita que eu matei Neville por dinheiro, acredita? Eu só quis ajudá-lo. Não agüentava vê-lo sofrer.

- Acredito em você. - disse Josh, baixinho. – Eu te amo. Tomou-a nos braços. "Não quero perdê-la" - pensou Josh. – "Não posso. Ela é a melhor coisa da minha vida. Tudo vai acabar bem. Prometi que ficaríamos juntos para sempre". Virgínia abraçou-o com força e pensou: "Nada é eterno. Nada. Como é que tudo começou a correr tão mal... tão mal... tão mal...".

**FlashBack**

- Kate Hunter.

- Presente.

- Betty Lou Taft.

- Estou aqui.

- Virgínia Weasley.

- Presente.

Elas eram as únicas mulheres entre o enorme grupo de residentes do primeiro ano, reunidos no amplo e enfadonho auditório do Hospital St. Mungus.

O Hospital St. Mungus era o hospital bruxo de Londres. Era emoldurado por uma feia vitrine que servia para espantar os trouxas. Mais de nove mil pessoas trabalhavam no hospital, incluindo quatrocentos medi-bruxos internos, cento e cinqüenta medi-bruxos voluntários em tempo parcial, oitocentos residentes, três mil enfermeiras, mais os técnicos, unidades auxiliares e outro pessoal ajudante. Os andares superiores continham um complexo de doze salas de operações, abastecimento central, banco de ossos, sala de poções, três enfermarias de urgência, uma enfermaria de primeiros socorros e mais de duas mil camas.

No primeiro dia da chegada dos novos residentes, em Julho, o Dr. Benjamin Schober, administrador do hospital, ergueu-se para lhes dirigir a palavra. Schober era um político perfeito, um homem alto de aspecto impressionante, com conhecimentos gerais e charme suficiente para conseguir subir e ocupar a atual posição.

- Esta manhã quero dar as boas-vindas a todos vocês, novos residentes. Durante os dois primeiros anos na faculdade de medicina vocês trabalharam com cadáveres. Nos dois últimos anos trabalharam com doentes hospitalizados e poções sob orientação de medi-bruxos chefes. Agora, vocês mesmos serão os responsáveis pelos seus próprios doentes. É uma responsabilidade imensa e é preciso dedicação total e perícia.

O olhar percorreu o auditório:

- Alguns de vocês pretendem especializar-se em cirurgia. Outros, em medicina interna. Outros em poções. A cada grupo será atribuído um residente mais antigo, que irá explicar a rotina diária. De agora em diante, tudo o que possam fazer poderá ser um caso de vida ou de morte.

Todos escutavam com a máxima atenção, procurando captar cada palavra dita.

- O St. Mungus é um hospital bruxo público. Isso significa que admitimos todos aqueles que nos batem à porta. As nossas salas de urgência estão ocupadas vinte e quatro horas por dia. Irão ter muito trabalho e sentir que são mal pagos. O nosso lema aqui é "Examinar, fazer, ensinar". Temos muita falta de pessoal e quanto mais rápido conseguirmos fazê-los sair daqui curados, melhor. Alguma pergunta?".

Havia milhares de perguntas que os novos residentes desejavam fazer.

- Nenhuma? Muito bem. Oficialmente, o primeiro dia de vocês começa amanhã. Terão de se apresentar ao balcão da recepção principal, amanhã de manhã às cinco e meia. Boa sorte!

A reunião estava terminada. Houve um êxodo geral em direção às portas e um murmurinho de conversas excitadas. Nisso, as três mulheres se viram reunidas.

- Onde estão todas as outras mulheres?

- Acho que somos só nós. - disse Betty

- É muito parecido com a Academia Medi-Bruxa. O clube dos rapazes. Tenho a sensação de que este lugar pertence à Idade Média.

A pessoa que falava era uma perfeita e bela mulher negra, com cerca de um metro e setenta de altura, ossos largos, mas bastante graciosa. Tudo nela, o andar, a postura, o olhar frio e irônico que possuía, transmitia uma mensagem de indiferença.

- Chamo-me Kate Hunter. Todos me chamam de Kat.

- Virgínia Weasley. E todos me chamam de Gina.

"Jovem e social, de olhar inteligente e segura de si". - pensou Gina a respeito de Kat. Voltaram-se para a terceira mulher.

- Betty Lou Taft. Todos me tratam por Honey. - Falou com um ligeiro sotaque do Sul. Possuía um rosto aberto e sincero, olhos cinzentos claros e um sorriso caloroso.

- De onde você é, Gina? - perguntou Kat.

- Ottery St. Catchpole.

- E você, Honey?

- Godric´s Hollow.

- Eu sou de Farmsbellow, Irlanda. - disse Kat.

- Pelo visto estamos todas longe de casa. - observou Virgínia.

- Onde está vivendo?

- Estou num hotel barato. - disse Kat. - Ainda não tive tempo de procurar um lugar decente para morar.

Honey afirmou:

- Nem eu.

Virgínia alegrou-se:

- Esta manhã fui ver alguns apartamentos. Um deles era espantoso, mas está fora das minhas possibilidades. Tem três quartos.

Olharam umas para as outras.

- Se as três o compartilhássemos... - disse Kat.

- Fechado!

* * *

O apartamento situava-se no distrito da Marina. Era um apartamento em um bairro trouxa, mas era perfeito para elas. Três quartos, dois banheiros, sala, cozinha, lavanderia. E era bastante limpo.

Quando as três mulheres terminaram de o inspecionar, Honey disse:

- Mas é maravilhoso.

- Eu também achei! - concordou Kat.

Olharam para Virgínia.

- Vamos ficar com ele.

Nessa tarde mudaram-se para o apartamento. Tiveram que carregar suas malas sem ajuda de mágica, o que era realmente penoso.

- Como os trouxas conseguem fazer isso? - perguntou Honey.

- Como disse? - O porteiro as acompanhava de perto.

- Oh nada!

- Então vocês vão trabalhar em um hospital. - disse. - Enfermeiras, hein?

- Enfermeiras, não! Médicas. - corrigiu Kat.

Olhou para ela incrédulo:

-Médicas? Quer dizer, como verdadeiras médicas?

- Sim, verdadeiras médicas. - respondeu-lhe Virgínia.

Ele resmungou:

- Para dizer a verdade, se eu precisar de um médico, acho que não gostaria de uma mulher examinando o meu corpo.

- Teremos isso em mente.

- Onde está o aparelho de televisão? - perguntou Kat. – Não vejo nenhum. - Se quiserem terão de comprar. Gozem o apartamento, senhoras médicas. - Deu um risinho.

Ele foi-se embora seguido de perto pelos olhares indignados das três medi-bruxas.

Kat disse, imitando a voz do homem:

-Enfermeiras, é? - Riu com desdém. - Idiota. Bom, vamos escolher os nossos quartos.

- Qualquer um está bem para mim. - disse gentilmente Honey.

Examinaram os três quartos. O quarto de casal era maior do que os outros dois e tinha uma vista deslumbrante de Londres.

Kat sugeriu:

- Porque você não fica com ele, Gina? Afinal, foi você quem o encontrou.

- Tudo bem.

Dirigiram-se aos respectivos quartos e começaram a arrumar as coisas. Cuidadosamente, Virgínia retirou da mala uma fotografia emoldurada de um homem com cabelos desgrenhados, óculos redondos e olhos extremamente verdes. Era atraente e tinha uma cara esperta, o que lhe dava um ar estudantil. Virgínia colocou a fotografia na cabeceira, juntamente com um monte de cartas.

Kat e Honey entraram:

- Que tal sairmos para jantar qualquer coisa?

- Estou pronta. - disse Virgínia.

Kat viu a fotografia:

- Harry Potter? O que você está fazendo com uma fotografia dele na sua cabeceira? Também é fã dele?

Virgínia sorriu:

- Não. Na verdade sou mais que fã. Este é o homem com quem vou casar.

- Que sorte a sua. - disse Honey, tristonha. - Harry Potter é muito bonito.

Virgínia olhou para ela:

- Você não tem namorado?

- Não. Acho que não tenho muita sorte com os homens.

- Talvez sua sorte mude no St. Mungus - disse Kat.

As três jantaram no Tarantino's, um restaurante bruxo de Londres.

Durante o jantar conversaram sobre o passado e a vida de cada uma, mas ainda se sentia algum tipo de inibição na conversa, uma barreira. Eram três estranhas se examinando.

Honey foi a que menos falou durante o jantar. "É envergonhada". - pensou Virgínia. - "E vulnerável. Provavelmente algum bruxo de Godric´s Hollow partiu seu coração". Virgínia olhou para Kat. "Segura de si. Muita dignidade. Gosto do modo como fala. Vê-se que vem de boas famílias". Entretanto, Kat estava estudando Virgínia. "Uma menina rica que nunca teve de lutar por nada na vida. É isso que aparenta ser". Honey estava olhando para as outras duas. "São tão confiantes, tão seguras de si mesmas. Vai ser fácil se adaptarem a esta nova vida". Todas estavam erradas.

* * *

Quando regressaram ao apartamento, Virgínia estava muito excitada para adormecer. Deitou-se na cama pensando no futuro.

Lá fora, na rua, ouviu-se o estrondo de um acidente e depois pessoas a gritar, mas, na mente de Virgínia, tudo se dissolveu na lembrança da guerra contra Voldemort. Foi transportada para aquela mesma Londres há alguns anos atrás.

Virgínia estava aterrorizada:

- Vão nos matar!

O pai a abraçou:

- Querida, ninguém irá fazer nos mal. Estamos aqui para combater o mal.

E, sem aviso prévio, um dos Comensais de Voldemort entrou na cabana onde eles estavam escondidos...

* * *

Honey deitou-se, pensativa: "Estou muito longe de Godric´s Hollow. Acho que nunca mais vou poder voltar para lá. Nunca mais". Ainda ouvia a voz do representante do Ministério da Magia dizendo:

- Por respeito à família dele, vamos declarar a morte do reverendo Douglas Lipton como "suicídio por razões desconhecidas", mas sugiro que saia imediatamente desta cidade e não voltes nunca mais... Sugiro ainda que vá viver como trouxa e se esqueça do mundo bruxo.

Ela podia sim nunca mais voltar àquele local, mas viver como trouxa não. Essa seria a pior humilhação que Honey poderia sofrer.

* * *

Kat olhava para a janela do quarto, escutando os ruídos da cidade. Conseguia ouvir a chuva murmurar: "Você conseguiu... Você conseguiu... Provou a todos que estavam enganados. Quer ser medi-bruxa? Uma medi-bruxa negra? E as rejeições das Academias Medi-Bruxas...

"Obrigada por nos ter enviado a sua proposta. Desta vez, infelizmente, as matrículas estão completas".

"Levando em conta o seu passado, acreditamos que talvez se sentisse melhor numa Academia menor". Tinha tido notas elevadas, mas das vinte e cinco escolas a que concorreu, só uma a aceitou. O reitor da faculdade tinha-lhe dito:

- Nos dias de hoje, é bom ver alguém com um passado normal e decente.

"Se ele soubesse a terrível verdade".

**N/A:** Oieeeee e ae como vocês estão? Desculpem se eu estiver errado aguma coisa, mas quem disse que HERRAR É UMANO, estava certo... Revisei novamente os capítulos e agora tô postando novamente aqui. Bem é isso, espero que tenham gostado e vou postar mais caps... Bjks e até o próximo.


	4. A Rotina do St Mungus

**Capítulo 4 - A rotina do St. Mungus.**

Às cinco e meia da manhã seguinte, quando os novos residentes deram entrada, já se encontravam a postos, membros do pessoal hospitalar a fim de os conduzir aos respectivos encargos. Mesmo àquela hora da manhã já havia confusão. Os doentes davam entrada durante toda a noite, chegando de ambulância, carros do Ministério ou mesmo aparatando. Eram vítimas de feitiços acidentais, poções mal ministradas... Tinha-se uma profunda sensação de caos organizado, movimentos frenéticos e sons esganiçados e dúzias de crises inesperadas que tinham de ser atendidas de imediato. Os novos residentes mantiveram-se em grupo preventivo, procurando familiarizar-se com o novo ambiente e escutando os misteriosos sons à sua volta.

Uma voz no meio da multidão dizia o nome Betty Lou.

Honey levantou a cabeça e disse:

- Sou eu.

O residente sorriu e estendeu a mão:

- É uma honra conhecê-la. Me pediram que a procurasse. O nosso chefe de pessoal diz que a senhora tem as notas mais altas de medicina desde sempre neste hospital. Estamos satisfeitos por estar trabalhando conosco.

Honey sorriu, embaraçada:

- Obrigada.

Kat e Virgínia olharam para Honey, boquiabertas. "Nunca pensei que ela fosse assim tão brilhante" - pensou Virgínia. - Está pensando em seguir medicina interna, doutora Taft?

- Sim.

O residente voltou-se para Kat.

- Doutora Hunter?

- Sim.

- A senhora está interessada em neurocirurgia.

- Sim, estou.

Consultou uma lista:

- Ficará ao serviço do doutor Lewis. - Voltou-se para Virgínia:

- Doutora Weasley?

- Sim.

- A senhora vai se especializar em poções aliadas à cirurgia cardíaca.

- Sim.

- Certo. Muito boa a área. Iremos integrá-la e a doutora Hunter nas rondas operatórias. Podem dirigir-se ao gabinete da enfermeira-chefe, Margaret Spencer. Ao fundo do vestíbulo. - disse apontando para um imenso corredor à esquerda.

- Obrigada.

Virgínia olhou para as colegas e respirou profundamente:

- Aqui vou eu! Desejo boa sorte a todas nós!

* * *

Margaret Spencer parecia mais um trasgo montanhês do que uma bruxa. Tinha o aspecto pesado e severo, com modos bruscos. Estava ocupada atrás do balcão da enfermaria quando Gina se aproximou.

- Por favor. . .

A enfermeira Spencer levantou a cabeça:

- Sim?

- Mandaram me apresentar aqui. Sou a doutora Weasley.

A enfermeira Spencer consultou uma folha de papel:

- Um momento. Alomorra! Accio! - A porta se abriu e dela vieram imediatamente alguns artigos de limpeza e uma capa branca.

- Aqui está. Os artigos são para serem utilizados na sala de operações e sobre ferimentos. E quando estiver de serviço, cubra-os com uma capa branca.

- Obrigada.

- Oh. E isto aqui. - Fez um feitiço qualquer e entregou à Virgínia uma placa metálica que dizia _ Medi-Bruxa Virgínia Weasley._ - Eis a placa com o seu nome, doutora.

Virgínia a pegou e a admirou durante um longo tempo. _ Medi-Bruxa Virgínia Weasley_. Teve a sensação de que tinham lhe dado uma medalha de honra. Todos os longos e duros anos de trabalho e estudos tinham-se resumido naquelas breves palavras:

A enfermeira Spencer olhava para ela:

- Tudo bem?

- Estou bem. - Virgínia sorriu. - Estou bem, obrigada. Onde posso...

- O vestiário dos medi-bruxos fica ao fundo do corredor, à esquerda. Irá fazer rondas e, por isso, vai querer trocar de roupa.

- Obrigada.

Virgínia percorreu o corredor, admirada com a grande atividade à sua volta. O corredor estava cheio de medi-bruxos, enfermeiras, ajudantes e doentes, que se dirigiam com rapidez para vários destinos.

"Doutor Keenan... Sala de Operações Três... Doutor Keenan... Sala de Operações Três". "Doutor Talbot... Sala de Urgências Um. Stat... Doutor Talbot... Sala de Urgências Um. Stat". "Doutor Engel... Quarto 212... Dr. Engel... Quarto 212".

Virgínia aproximou-se de uma porta onde se lia _ Vestiário dos Medi-Bruxos_ e abriu-a. No interior encontrava-se uma dúzia de medi-bruxos trocando de roupa, uns mais despidos que outros. Dois deles estavam completamente nus.

Voltaram o olhar para a porta quando essa se abriu.

- Oh! Peço... Peço desculpa - murmurou Virgínia, fechando a porta às pressas. Permaneceu ali, sem saber o que fazer. Alguns metros mais abaixo viu uma porta onde se lia _ Vestiário das Enfermeiras_. Encaminhou-se até lá e abriu a porta. Lá dentro, várias enfermeiras vestiam o uniforme.

Uma delas olhou para cima:

- Olá. É uma das enfermeiras novas?

- Não - respondeu Virgínia, envergonhada. - Não sou. - Fechou a porta e regressou ao vestiário dos medi-bruxos. Permaneceu ali por um momento, em seguida respirou fundo e entrou. Tinha que fazer isso. Era uma questão de honra.

Assim que a porta se abriu, a conversa parou.

Um dos homens observou:

- Desculpa, querida. Este quarto é para medi-bruxos.

- Eu sou medi-bruxa. - respondeu Virgínia.

Olharam uns para os outros:

- Oh? Bem, hum... Bem-vinda.

- Obrigada. - Hesitou um momento e depois dirigiu-se a um lugar vazio. Olhou por um instante para os homens e depois, lentamente, começou a desabotoar a blusa.

Os medi-bruxos ali ficaram, sem saber o que fazer. Então, um deles disse:

-Talvez devêssemos hum... Dar à senhorinha um pouco de privacidade, meus senhores.

- Obrigada. - agradeceu Virgínia. Ficou ali, à espera, enquanto os medi-bruxos acabavam de se vestir e abandonavam o quarto.

"Terei de passar por isto todos os dias?" - interrogou-se.

Nas rondas hospitalares existe uma formação que nunca varia. O medi-bruxo de serviço sempre encabeça, seguido do residente chefe, depois os outros residentes e um ou dois estudantes de medicina. O medi-bruxo de serviço a quem Virgínia fora atribuída era o Dr. William Radnor. Virgínia e outros cinco residentes estavam reunidos no vestíbulo, à espera dele.

No grupo encontrava-se um jovem medi-bruxo chinês, muito parecido com alguém que Gina conhecia. O chinês se apresentou e estendeu a mão:

- Tom Chang. - disse. - Espero que todos estejam tão nervosos quanto eu.

- Chang? Irmão da Cho?

- Ah sim. Você também estudou em Hogwarts? Eu estudei em Beauxatons.

Virgínia gostou imediatamente dele.

Nesse momento, um homem aproximou-se do grupo:

- Bom dia - disse. - Sou o doutor Radnor. - Era uma pessoa de fala mansa e cintilantes olhos azuis. Cada um dos residentes se apresentou.

- Este é o primeiro dia de rondas. Quero que prestem muita atenção a tudo o que virem e ouvirem, mas, ao mesmo tempo, é muito importante que tentem parecer calmos.

Virgínia fez um apontamento mental: "Preste muita atenção, mas tente parecer calma". - Se os doentes notarem que estão tensos também ficarão tensos e, provavelmente, pensarão que estão morrendo de alguma doença que vocês querem omitir. Não torne os doentes tensos. Lembrem-se, daqui em diante serão responsáveis pela vida de outros bruxos.

"Agora você é responsável por outras vidas. Oh, por Merlin"!

Quanto mais o Dr. Radnor falava, mais nervosa Virgínia ficava e, quando este terminou, a sua autoconfiança tinha desaparecido totalmente. "Não estou pronta para isto!" - pensou. - "Não sei o que estou fazendo. Quem disse que eu podia ser medi-bruxa? E se eu matar alguém?" O Dr. Radnor continuou:

- Ficarei à espera de relatórios minuciosos de cada um dos seus doentes... Análises, poções aplicadas, tudo. Entendido?

Houve um murmúrio de "Sim, doutor". - Há sempre trinta a quarenta doentes sendo operados de cada vez. É dever de vocês certificarem-se de que tudo está devidamente organizado para eles. Agora, vamos dar início à ronda da manhã. À tarde repetiremos a ronda.

Tudo parecia ser tão fácil na faculdade de medicina. Virgínia pensou nos quatro anos que ali passou. Eram cento e cinqüenta estudantes, entre os quais apenas quinze bruxas. Nunca mais iria esquecer a primeira aula de Anatomia Macroscópica. Os estudantes tinham entrado numa enorme sala de azulejos brancos, com vinte mesas dispostas em filas, cada uma das quais coberta com uma toalha de papel amarelo. A cada grupo de cinco estudantes fora atribuída uma mesa.

O professor disse:

- Bom, retirem as toalhas.

E ali, à frente de Virgínia, encontrava-se o seu primeiro cadáver. Ela temia desmaiar ou sentir-se indisposta, mas sentia-se estranhamente calma. O cadáver tinha sido conservado, o que de certo modo o tinha afastado um passo da humanidade.

No início, os estudantes tinham procurado ser silenciosos e respeitosos no laboratório de anatomia. Mas, incrivelmente para Gina, ao fim de uma semana comiam sanduíches durante as dissecações e faziam brincadeiras atrevidas. Era uma forma de autodefesa, uma recusa da sua própria mortalidade. Davam nomes aos cadáveres e tratavam-nos como velhos amigos. Virgínia esforçou-se para agir do mesmo modo que os outros alunos, mas a princípio fora difícil. Olhou para o cadáver sobre o qual trabalhava e pensou: "Eis aqui um bruxo que tinha casa e família. Ia diariamente para o seu trabalho e, uma vez por ano, gozava férias com a mulher e os filhos. Provavelmente adorava quadribol e gostava de cinema e teatro, e ria e chorava, e via os filhos crescerem e partilhava as alegrias e tristezas deles, e tinha grandes e maravilhosos sonhos. Espero que tenha realizado todos..."

Uma tristeza agridoce apoderara-se dela, pois ele estava morto e ela estava viva.

Com o tempo, até mesmo para Virgínia as dissecações se tornaram rotina. "Abram o tórax, examinem as costelas, os pulmões, o pericárdio que envolve o coração, as veias, as artérias e os nervos.

Grande parte dos primeiros dois anos de medicina foram passados memorizando longas listas, a que os alunos se referiam como recital orgânico. Primeiro, os nervos cranianos: olfatório, óptico, oculomotor, troclear, trifacial, abducente, facial, auditivo, glossofaríngeo, vago, requidiano e hipoglóssico.

Os dois últimos anos de medicina foram mais interessantes, com cursos de medicina interna, cirurgia, pediatria, obstetrícia e poções...

- Doutora Weasley... - O residente chefe olhava para ela.

Virgínia avançou. Os outros residentes já haviam ido por um corredor.

- Já vou. - respondeu precipitadamente.

A primeira parada foi numa ala ampla e retangular, com fileiras de camas em ambos os lados do quarto e um pequeno estrado próximo de cada cama. Gina esperara ver cortinas separando camas como nos dormitórios de Hogwarts, mas aqui não havia privacidade.

O primeiro doente da residência de Gina foi um homem idoso de semblante pálido. Dormia e respirava profundamente. O Dr. Radnor aproximou-se dos pés da cama, estudou o gráfico ali colocado, que mostrava em tempo real através de algum feitiço todas as oscilações do seu quadro, em seguida dirigiu-se para o lado do doente e, suavemente, tocou-lhe no ombro:

- Senhor Hudson?

O doente abriu os olhos:

- Hum?

- Bom dia. Sou o doutor Radnor. Estou apenas a verificar como vai o senhor. Passou bem a noite?

- Foi razoável.

- Sente dores?

- Sim. Meu peito dói.

- Deixe-me ver. - Quando terminou o exame, disse:

- Está se recuperando bem. Mandarei a enfermeira dar-lhe uma poção para acabar com as dores.

- Obrigado, doutor.

- Logo à tarde voltaremos a vê-lo.

Afastaram-se da cama. O Dr. Radnor voltou-se para os residentes :

- Procurem fazer perguntas que obtenham como resposta um sim ou um não, para que o doente não se canse. E procurem animá-lo. Quero que estudem o gráfico e façam apontamentos. Voltaremos aqui esta tarde para ver como ele está. Mantenham um registro constante das queixas mais importantes de cada doente, a atual doença, doenças anteriores, histórico familiar e histórico social. Bebe, fuma, etc... Quando tornarmos a fazer a ronda, terão de me entregar um relatório do progresso de cada doente.

Avançaram para a cama do doente seguinte, um homem com cerca de quarenta anos.

- Bom dia, senhor Rowling.

- Bom dia, doutor.

- Esta manhã sente-se melhor?

- Não. Durante a noite, acordei várias vezes. Dói o meu estômago.

O Dr. Radnor voltou-se para o residente chefe:

- O que é que a protoscopia mostrou?

- Não há sinais de qualquer problema.

- Faça-lhe todos os exames possíveis novamente. Stat!

O residente chefe anotou no bloco.

O residente que se encontrava ao lado de Virgínia sussurrou no seu ouvido:

- Julgo que sabe o que significa stat. Shake That Ass, Tootsie!" - cuja tradução é Mexe esse cu, filho! O Dr. Radnor ouviu e retrucou:

- Stat vem do latim, statim. "Imediatamente".

Nos anos futuros, Virgínia iria ouví-lo falar essa expressão muitas vezes.

O doente seguinte era uma mulher idosa que tinha sido submetida a uma poção Reanimatus.

- Bom dia, senhora Turkel.

- Quanto tempo irão me manter aqui?

- Não muito tempo. Em breve irá para casa.

E dirigiram-se ao doente seguinte.

Repetiram a rotina várias vezes e a manhã passou rapidamente. Viram trinta doentes. Após cada doente, os residentes escreviam freneticamente notas, esperando ser capazes de as decifrar mais tarde.

Uma doente, no entanto, era um quebra-cabeça para Virgínia. Parecia gozar de perfeita saúde.

Quando se afastaram desta, Virgínia perguntou:

- Qual é o problema dela, doutor?

O Dr. Radnor suspirou:

-Não tem qualquer problema. Ela é uma hipocondríaca. E para aqueles que esqueceram o que lhes foi ensinado na faculdade, os hipocondríacos são pessoas com mania de doença. É o seu passatempo favorito. Eles gostam de saber que estão com má saúde. Dei-lhe baixa seis vezes no ano passado.

- Nossa! - exclamou Gina.

Avançaram para o doente seguinte, uma idosa com máscara respiratória que estava em coma induzido pela Poção Mortíferus.

-Teve um ataque qualquer. - explicou o Dr. Radnor aos residentes. - Está em coma há seis semanas. Aplicamos doses de Mortiferus a cada semana. Os sinais vitais dela estão enfraquecendo. Não há nada mais que possamos fazer por ela. Semana que vem vamos parar de aplicar a poção que a mantém viva e desligaremos as máquinas.

Virgínia olhou chocada para ele:

- Desligarão?

O Dr. Radnor disse, gentilmente:

- A comissão de ética do hospital tomou a decisão esta manhã. Ela é um vegetal. Tem trezentos e oitenta e sete anos e está cerebralmente morta. É uma crueldade mantê-la viva e, por outro lado, estamos acabando com as finanças da família. Ela não tem mais nenhuma chance de se recuperar, mocinha. - e dirigindo-se para os outros residentes, falou: - Irei vê-los na ronda desta tarde.

Dr. Radnor se afastou e Virgínia voltou-se para olhar novamente para a doente. Ela estava viva. "Dentro de algumas horas estará morta. Iremos desligar a máquina esta tarde. Isso é assassinato!" - pensou Virgínia não entendendo a lógica dos médicos.

Nessa tarde, depois de terminada a ronda, os novos residentes reuniram-se na saleta do andar superior. A sala continha oito mesas, um velho televisor a preto e branco e duas máquinas que forneciam sanduíches já ressequidos e café amargo.

As conversas de cada mesa eram quase idênticas.

Um dos residentes disse:

- Examinem a minha garganta, por favor. Está inflamada?

- Acho que estou com febre. Me sinto mal.

- O meu abdomen está inchado e mole. Tenho apendicite.

-Sinto uma dor esmagadora no peito. Só peço a Merlin para que não esteja para ter um ataque cardíaco e não precise tomar nenhuma dessas poções que são feitas aqui!

Kat entrou na sala. Tinha vindo pelo método tradicional, afinal não se sentia à vontade aparatando. Olhou por toda a sala e seu olhar parou na mesa onde Gina e Honey estavam sentadas.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou.

- Acho que está tudo bem. - respondeu Honey.

Ambas olharam para Virgínia:

- Eu estava tensa, mas agora estou relaxada. Estava nervosa, mas me acalmei. - Suspirou: - Foi um dia longo. Ficarei feliz por sair daqui e me divertir logo à noite.

- Eu também - concordou Kat. - Que tal jantarmos e depois irmos ao cinema?

- "tima idéia.

Um funcionário aproximou-se da mesa:

- Doutora Weasley?

Virgínia levantou a cabeça:

- Sou eu a doutora Weasley.

- O doutor Schober quer vê-la no gabinete dele.

"Por Merlin, o administrador do hospital! O que eu fiz?" - pensou Virgínia. O funcionário ficou à espera:

- Doutora Weasley...

- Já vou. - Respirou profundamente e levantou-se:

- Vejo vocês mais tarde. - disse em tom ressequido.

- Por aqui, doutora.

Virgínia seguiu o funcionário. Entraram no elevador e subiram até ao quinto andar, onde se situava o gabinete do Dr. Schober.

Benjamin Schober estava sentado à sua mesa. Levantou a cabeça quando Virgínia entrou:

- Boa tarde, doutora Weasley. - disse abrindo um sorriso.

"Bem, um sorriso. Não deve ser coisa tão ruim." - Boa tarde.

Schober suspirou:

- Bem! É o seu primeiro dia e já causou uma enorme confusão aqui hein?

Virgínia olhou para ele, intrigada:

-Não... Não compreendo.

- Soube que esta manhã teve um pequeno problema no vestiário dos medi-bruxos.

- Oh. - "Então é este o problema!"

Schober olhou para ela e sorriu:

- Suponho que tenho de organizar alguma coisa para as medi-bruxas.

- Íamos ficar muito agradecidas.

- Entretanto, se quiser pode se vestir com as enfermeiras...

- Não sou enfermeira - respondeu Virgínia com firmeza. - Sou medi-bruxa.

- Claro, claro. Bem, iremos providenciar novas acomodações, doutora.

- Obrigada.

Entregou a Virgínia uma folha de papel:

- Aqui está seu horário. Ficará de serviço nas próximas vinte e quatro horas, a partir das seis.

- Olhou para o relógio. - O que quer dizer, daqui à meia hora.

Virgínia olhou para ele, boquiaberta. O dia dela tinha-se iniciado às cinco e meia da manhã.

- "Vinte e quatro horas?"

- Bom, trinta e seis, na verdade. Uma vez que, de manhã, irá fazer novamente a ronda.

"Trinta e seis horas! Será que irei agüentar?" Em breve iria saber.

**N/A:** E ae galerinha, estão gostando? Espero reviews ... Bjus...


	5. O assédio

**Capítulo 5 - O assédio**

Virgínia foi procurar Kat e Honey.

- Vou ter que esquecer o jantar e o cinema. - disse Virgínia. - Estou de serviço por trinta e seis horas.

Kat abanou a cabeça:

- Acabamos de receber as nossas más notícias. Eu estarei de serviço amanhã e a Honey na quarta-feira.

- Não vai ser assim tão ruim. - respondeu Virgínia, mais animada. - Soube que existe um quarto de dormir para quem está de serviço. Vou gostar disto.

Mal sabia que estava completamente enganada.

* * *

Um funcionário acompanhava Virgínia ao longo do corredor.

- O doutor Schober me informou que estarei de serviço durante as próximas trinta e seis horas. - disse Virgínia. - Todos os residentes trabalham durante tantas horas?

- Apenas nos primeiros três anos. - garantiu-lhe o funcionário.

"Que ótimo!"

- Mas terá muitas oportunidades para descansar, doutora.

- Terei?

- Aqui. Este é o quarto de quem está de serviço.

- Alomorra!

Abriu a porta e Virgínia entrou. O quarto continha nada mais do que uma maca com um colchão desnivelado, um lavatório rachado e uma mesinha-de-cabeceira onde se encontrava um telefone.

- Pode dormir aqui, nos intervalos das chamadas.

- Obrigada.

As chamadas começaram quando Virgínia se encontrava no banheiro. Mal tinha começado a fazer suas necessidades fisiológicas.

- Doutora Weasley... Corredor Três... Doutora Weasley... Quarto dezoito.

E estava sempre sendo perseguida por enfermeiras.

- Temos um doente com uma costela quebrada...

- O senhor Henegan queixa-se de dores na cabeça, parece ter recebido algum feitiço...

- O doente da ala dois está com dores de cabeça, sua cabeça está inchando e parece que vai explodir. Posso dar a ele poção Desinchus?

À meia-noite, Virgínia tinha acabado de adormecer quando o telefone novamente tocou.

- Apresente-se no Setor de Urgência 1.

Tratava-se de um ferimento causado por facas que não se sabe como, se desgovernaram quando a senhora estava as enfeitiçando para que fizesse o trabalho sozinhas.

Quando Gina acabou de tratá-la, já era uma e meia da manhã. Às duas e quinze foi novamente acordada.

- Doutora Weasley... Sala de Urgências Um. Stat.

Virgínia respondeu, sonolenta:

- Tudo bem. - "O que é que ele disse que significava? Mexe esse cu, filho. Imediatamente."

Fez um esforço para se levantar e percorrer o corredor até à sala de urgências. Tinha dado entrada um doente com a perna quebrada. Este gritava de dores.

- Façam uma radiografia.- ordenou Virgínia. - E dêem-lhe poção para que a dor pare. - Pousou a mão no ombro do doente. - Você vai ficar bom. Procure descansar.

No sistema de alto-falantes, uma metálica voz desincorporada disse:

- Doutora Weasley... Ala Três. Stat.

Virgínia olhou para o doente queixoso, sem vontade de o deixar.

Tornou-se a ouvir a voz:

- Doutora Weasley... Ala Três. Stat.

-Já vou. - murmurou Virgínia. Apressou-se a sair e atravessou o corredor correndo, até à Ala Três. Um doente estava vomitando lesmas e estava engasgado com uma delas.

- Ele não consegue respirar. - disse a enfermeira.

- Façam-lhe uma sucção. Essas lesmas têm que sair de qualquer jeito. - ordenou Virgínia lembrando-se de Rony. Enquanto verificava o doente recuperando a respiração, ouviu novamente o seu nome no sistema de alto-falantes:

- Doutora Weasley... Ala Quatro. Ala Quatro.

Virgínia abanou a cabeça e correu para a Ala Quatro, para um doente que gritava de espasmos abdominais. Gina fez um exame rápido.

- Pode ser uma disfunção intestinal. Façam uma ecografia. - disse Virgínia.

Quando voltou para junto do doente com a perna quebrada, o analgésico já tinha atuado. Mandou que o levassem para a sala de operações e cuidou da perna quebrada. Quando estava terminando, ouviu de novo o seu nome:

- Doutora Weasley, dirija-se à Sala de Urgências Dois. Stat.

- A úlcera gástrica da Ala Quatro está a causar dores...

Às três e meia da manhã:

- Doutora Weasley, o doente do quarto 310 está com uma hemorragia...

Houve um ataque cardíaco numa das alas e Virgínia ouvia, nervosa, a batida cardíaca do doente quando escutou o seu nome ser chamado novamente no sistema de alto-falantes:

- Doutora Weasley... Sala de Urgência Dois. Stat... Doutora Weasley... Sala de Urgências Dois. Stat.

"Não posso entrar em pânico" - pensou Virgínia. - "Devo manter-me calma."

Agora Gina começava a ficar assustada. "Quem era mais importante, o doente que estava examinando ou o próximo doente?" - Fique aqui. - disse futilmente. - Já volto.

Quando Virgínia se dirigia à Sala de Urgências Dois, ouviu de novo o seu nome:

- Doutora Weasley... Sala de Urgências Um. Stat... Doutora Weasley... Sala de Urgências Um. Stat.

"Oh, por Merlin." - pensou Virgínia. Teve a sensação de ter sido acordada no meio de um terrível e interminável pesadelo.

Durante o que sobrou da noite, Virgínia foi acordada para atender um caso de intoxicação alimentar por alguma comida do Hog´s Head, um braço completamente sem ossos, um caso de poção mal aplicada e uma costela quebrada. Quando conseguiu regressar ao quarto dos medi-bruxos de serviço, estava tão exausta que mal conseguia se mexer. Cambaleou até à maca e quando mal fechara os olhos o telefone tocou.

Pegou nele, com os olhos fechados:

- Alô.

Doutora Weasley, estamos à sua espera.

- O quê? - Permaneceu deitada, tentando lembrar-se de onde estava.

- A sua ronda está começando, doutora.

- A minha ronda? - "Esta é uma espécie de brincadeira de mau gosto" - pensou Virgínia. - "É desumano. Não podem obrigar ninguém a trabalhar assim!" - Mas o fato era que estavam à sua espera.

Dez minutos mais tarde, Virgínia estava de novo fazendo a ronda, meio adormecida. Deu um encontrão no doutor Radnor:

- Perdão - murmurou - mas não consegui dormir...

Este lhe deu umas palmadinhas amigáveis no ombro:

- Irá se habituar a isso.

Quando finalmente Virgínia saiu de serviço, dormiu durante quatorze horas seguidas.

A pressão intensa e o ritmo de trabalho provaram ser demais para alguns dos residentes, os quais simplesmente desapareceram do hospital.

"Isso não irá acontecer comigo" - jurou Virgínia.

A pressão era implacável. No final de uma das rendições de Virgínia, após trinta e seis esgotantes horas, estava tão exausta que não fazia idéia de onde se encontrava.

Cambaleou para o elevador (não iria nem conseguir aparatar naquele estado) e permaneceu ali, com a mente entorpecida.

Tom Chang, o irmão de Cho, aproximou-se dela:

- Sente-se bem?

- Estou bem. - murmurou Virgínia.

- Está com um aspecto muito ruim. - observou ele.

- Obrigada. Por que é que agem assim conosco? - perguntou Gina.

Chang deu um risinho:

- A teoria é de que isso nos mantém em contato com os nossos doentes. Se formos para casa e os deixarmos aqui, não sabemos o que se passa com eles enquanto estivermos fora.

- Tem lógica. - concordou.

"Não, não tem nenhuma". - Como é que podemos cuidar deles se estamos dormindo em pé? - Chang tornou a rir.

- Não sou eu que imponho as regras. É assim que todos os hospitais trabalham.

Olhou para Virgínia de perto:

- Vai conseguir chegar a casa?

Virgínia olhou para ele e afirmou arrogantemente:

- Claro que sim.

- Passe bem. - Chang desapareceu pelo corredor abaixo.

Virgínia esperou que o elevador chegasse. Quando finalmente chegou, ali estava ela em pé, dormindo profundamente, encostada na parede:

Dois dias mais tarde, Virgínia tomava o café da manhã com Kat:

- Quer ouvir uma confissão terrível? - perguntou Virgínia que sem esperar resposta de sua amiga, foi falando. - Às vezes, quando me acordam às quatro da manhã para aplicar uma poção a alguém, vou cambaleando pelo corredor abaixo ainda meio dormindo e passo pelos quartos onde todos os doentes estão bem aconchegados e tendo uma boa noite de sono. Minha vontade é abrir todas aquelas portas e gritar "Acordem!"

Kat estendeu-lhe a mão:

-Junte-se ao clube, querida.

Os doentes do St. Mungus eram de todos os feitios, tamanhos, idades e raças. Uns estavam assustados, outros eram corajosos, gentis, arrogantes, exigentes, compreensivos. Enfim, eram bruxos que sofriam.

A maioria dos medi-bruxos eram dedicados aos pacientes. Mas como em qualquer profissão, havia bons medi-bruxos e maus medi-bruxos. Eram jovens e idosos, desajeitados e competentes, atenciosos e desagradáveis. Alguns deles, numa ou em outra altura, assediaram sexualmente Virgínia. Alguns eram sutis, outros rudes, outros exagerados.

- De noite, nunca se sente sozinha? Eu sei que eu sinto. Será que...

- Estas horas nos matam, não concorda? Sabe que descobri o que me dá energia? Uma boa vida sexual. Porque é que nós...?

- A minha mulher foi passar uns dias fora da cidade. Tenho uma cabana próximo de Carmel. Este fim de semana podíamos...

E os doentes, quando tinham chance, também a assediavam sexualmente.

- Então, a senhora é que é a minha medi-bruxa, hein? Sabe o poderia me curar...? Aproxime-se da cama, querida. Quero ver se isso aí é verdadeiro...

Virgínia cerrava os dentes e ignorava-os a todos. "Quando eu e o Harry nos casarmos, isto irá parar."

O simples fato de pensar em Harry a deixava radiante. Iria estar com ele novamente. Em breve.

Uma manhã, antes da ronda, Virgínia e Kat conversavam sobre o assédio sexual de que estavam sendo alvo.

- Grande parte dos medi-bruxos se comporta como perfeitos cavalheiros, mas alguns deles parecem julgar que somos gratificações ligadas à profissão e que estamos aqui para os servir. - disse Kat. - Não há semana em que pelo menos um dos medi-bruxos não me faça convites. "Porque não vem beber alguma coisa em minha casa?" Ou que na sala de operações, quando estou ajudando, o cirurgião esfrega o braço no meu peito. Um tarado me disse: "Sabe, sempre que como frango, prefiro a carne escura."

Virgínia suspirou:

- Julgam que nos lisonjeam nos tratando como objetos sexuais. Antes nos tratassem como medi-bruxas.

- Muitos deles nem sequer nos querem por perto. As mulheres são consideradas inferiores até provarem o contrário, e os homens são considerados superiores até provarem ser os merdas que são.

- É a velha teoria machista. - disse Virgínia. - Se fôssemos mais, poderíamos iniciar uma nova teoria feminina.

* * *

Na mesa ao lado estava Arthur Kane e ela ouvia o que ele falava. Era o assunto da bisbilhotice constante do hospital. Tinha a alcunha do "Dr. Você-Sabe-Quem". Para ele, a solução para qualquer problema era operar e a sua taxa de operações era superior à de qualquer outro medi-bruxo do hospital. Também lhe pertencia, obviamente, a maior taxa de mortalidade.

Era careca e baixo, tinha nariz de papagaio e dentes manchados pelo tabaco e bastantes quilos a mais. Incrivelmente, julgava-se desejado pelas mulheres. Gostava de considerar as novas enfermeiras e residentes femininas como "carne nova".

Virgínia Weasley era a mais nova "carne nova". A tinha visto na saleta do andar superior e sentou-se à sua mesa, sem ter sido convidado.

- Estou admirando-a faz tempo. Na verdade, desde que entrou aqui.

Virgínia levantou a cabeça, espantada:

- Como?

- Sou o doutor Kane. Os meus amigos me chamam de Arthur. - A voz soou maliciosa.

Virgínia pensou em quantos amigos ele poderia ter.

- Como se tem adaptado ao hospital?

A pergunta apanhou Virgínia desprevenida:

- Eu... Bem, acredito eu.

Ele inclinou-se para a frente:

- Este é um hospital grande. É fácil nos perdemos aqui. Percebe o que quero dizer?

Virgínia respondeu cautelosamente:

- Não entendi muito bem.

- Você é demasiadamente bonita para ser apenas mais um rosto no meio da multidão. Se quiser dirigir-se a qualquer lugar, irá precisar que alguém a ajude. Alguém que conheça os caminhos.

A conversa estava tornando-se cada vez mais desagradável.

- E o senhor gostaria de me ajudar.

- Correto. - Mostrou os dentes manchados pelo tabaco.

- Mas por que não falamos disso ao jantar?

- Nada tenho para falar, doutor Kane. - respondeu Virgínia. - Não estou interessada em subir desse jeito.

Arthur Kane, com uma expressão maléfica no rosto, ficou vendo Virgínia se levantar e ir embora. Aquilo não iria ficar assim. Ninguém em sã consciência até hoje tinha recusado Arthur Kane e não seria uma residentizinha qualquer que iria acabar com a sua fama dentro daquele hospital.

* * *

Os residentes do primeiro ano de poções aliada à cirurgia encontravam-se em regime de rotação por dois meses, alternando entre obstetrícia, ortopedia, urologia e cirurgia.

Virgínia aprendeu que era perigoso entrar num hospital como residente durante o verão devido a doença grave, uma vez que muitos dos medi-bruxos internos se encontravam de férias e os doentes ficavam à mercê dos jovens e inexperientes residentes.

Quase todos os cirurgiões gostavam de ouvir música na sala de operações. Um dos medi-bruxos foi apelidado de As Esquisitas e outro de Axl Rose, um cantor trouxa, devido aos respectivos gostos musicais.

Por algum motivo, as operações pareciam causar sempre fome a todos. Falavam constantemente de comida. Um cirurgião podia estar no meio da remoção de uma vesícula biliar gangrenada de um doente e dizer:

- Ontem jantei muito bem no Bardelli's. A melhor comida italiana de todo mundo bruxo.

- Você já experimentou os bolos de caranguejo do Cypress Club?

- Se gosta de um bom bife, experimenta o Três Vassouras, em Hogsmeade.

Quando não falavam de comida, os medi-bruxos discutiam Quadribol ou qualquer coisa ligada à ele.

- Você viu o jogo de Chuddley Cannons ontem? Aquilo sim que é time...

E lá agora, saía um apêndice rebentado.

Às três da manhã, quando Virgínia dormia no quarto dos medi-bruxos de serviço, foi acordada pelo telefone.

Uma voz grossa disse:

- Doutora Weasley... Ala dois. Quarto quatrocentos e dezenove... um ataque cardíaco. Terá de se apressar! - A linha caiu.

Virgínia sentou-se na borda da cama, lutando contra o sono e a vontade de continuar na cama. Procurou se erguer. "Tenho que me apressar!"

Foi para o corredor, mas não havia tempo para esperar pelo elevador. Subiu apressadamente as escadas e atravessou a correr o corredor do ala dois até ao quarto 419, o coração quase saindo pela boca. Abriu a porta e ali ficou, olhando.

Aquele era o necrotério do hospital.

**N/A:** Oie, mais uma vez... Estou aqui colocando os capítulos em html para postá-los no Bem, como vocês podem ver, eu já postei... Hahahaha q coisa tosca... Bem, gostaria de pedir que lessem e criticassem mesmo, boa ou ruim não importa, o que importa é a opinião de vocês... Bjus e até mais!!! PS.: Quem será que mandou a Gina para o necrotério??? Eu tenho uma idéia... E obrigada por todos os reviews.


	6. O passado de Kat

** Capítulo 6 - O passado de Kat**

Kat Hunter estava fazendo a ronda com o Dr. Richard Hutton, um quarentão brusco e rápido. Não ficava mais de dois ou três minutos com cada doente, estudando o gráfico para depois dar ordens aos residentes cirúrgicos.

- Verifiquem a hemoglobina dela e marquem a operação para amanhã... Estejam atentos ao gráfico de temperaturas dele... Comparem quatro análises sanguíneas... Retirem estes pontos... Façam algumas radiografias ao tórax...

Kat e os outros residentes estavam ocupados anotando tudo, esforçando-se para o acompanharem. Aproximaram-se de um doente com febres altas, que tinha dado entrada no hospital há uma semana e sido submetido a uma série de análises, sem qualquer resultado.

Quando se encontravam no corredor, Kat perguntou:

- O que ele tem?

- É um "NMS" - disse um residente. - "Nem Merlin sabe". Fizemos radiografias, ecografias, exames, biópsias. Tudo. Não sabemos que doença ele tem.

Avançaram para uma ala onde um jovem, com a cabeça ligada depois de ter sido operado, se encontrava dormindo.

Quando o Dr. Hutton começou a retirar as ligaduras, o doente acordou, sobressaltado:

- O que... O que houve?

- Sente-se. - disse o Dr. Hutton em tom brusco.

O jovem começou a tremer.

"Nunca tratarei assim os meus doentes" - pensou Kat.

O doente seguinte era um homem de cerca de setenta anos, de aspecto saudável. Assim que o Dr. Hutton se aproximou da cama, o doente gritou:

- Idiota! Vou processá-lo, seu grandessíssimo filho da puta.

- Bem, senhor Sparolini...

- Não me chame senhor Sparolini! Você me transformou na merda de um eunuco!

- Senhor Sparolini, o senhor concordou em fazer a vasectomia e...

- Essa idéia foi da minha mulher. Grande cabra! Esperem até que eu regresse à minha casa.

Deixaram-no resmungando sozinho.

- O que é que ele tem? - perguntou um dos residentes.

- O problema dele é ser um velho rabugento. A sua jovem esposa já tem seis filhos e não quer ter mais.

A seguir, era uma menina de dez anos. O Dr. Hutton olhou para o gráfico dela:

- Vamos te dar uma injeção para os bichos maus irem embora.

Uma enfermeira encheu a seringa e dirigiu-se à menina.

- Não! - gritou ela. - Vai me machucar!

- Isto não machuca, querida. - garantiu-lhe a enfermeira.

As palavras soaram como um eco escuro na mente de Kat.

**FlashBack**

"Isto não machuca, querida...". Era a voz do padrasto a sussurrar na escuridão assustadora.

- Isto é bom. Afasta as pernas. Vamos, sua putinha!

Afastou-lhe as pernas e penetrou nela, à força. Tapou-lhe a boca a fim de evitar que gritasse de dor. Ela tinha treze anos. Depois disso, as visitas dele transformaram-se num ritual noturno aterrorizante.

- Tens sorte em ter um homem como eu para te ensinar as coisas. - dizia-lhe ele. - Sabes o que significa Kat? Significa que eu tenho um gato... que persegue ratinhas. E eu quero a tua. - depois caía em cima dela e a prendia, sem que o choro ou os apelos o fizessem parar.

Kat nunca conheceu o pai. A mãe era uma mulher que trabalhava num edifício de escritório, próximo do seu minúsculo apartamento em Oldsen Wells, Irlanda. O padrasto de Kat era um homem grande que se aleijara num acidente num moinho de aço e passava a maior parte do tempo em casa, bebendo. À noite, quando a mãe de Kat saía para o trabalho, ele entrava no quarto:

- Diz alguma coisa à tua mãe ou ao teu irmão, e eu te mato e mato seu irmãozinho querido. - disse a Kat.

"Não posso deixar que ele machuque Mike" - pensou. O irmão era cinco anos mais novo e Kat o adorava. Cuidava dele, protegia e até resolvia as brigas. Ele era o seu único motivo de alegria naquela casa.

Uma manhã, aterrada como estava devido às ameaças do padrasto, decidiu que tinha de contar à mãe tudo o que estava acontecendo. A mãe iria pôr um fim, iria protegê-la.

- Mamãe, seu marido vem todas as noites para a minha cama enquanto está trabalhando e me obriga a ter relações.

Por um momento, a mãe ficou olhando para ela e depois deu-lhe uma bofetada na cara.

- Como se atreve a inventar mentiras dessas, sua peste!

Kat nunca mais tocou no assunto. Apenas ficou em casa por Mike. "Ele se sentiria perdido sem mim". - pensou ela. Mas quando soube que estava grávida, fugiu para casa de uma tia que vivia em Farmsbellow, Irlanda. A partir de então, sua vida mudou completamente. - Não precisa de me contar o que aconteceu. - disse tia Sophie. - Bem querida, mas também não é fácil ser negro. Você tem duas escolhas. Continuar a fugir, a esconder e a culpar o mundo dos teus problemas, ou se levantar sozinha e decidir ser alguém importante.

- O que é que tenho de fazer?

- Tem que saber que é importante. Primeiro, criar na tua mente uma imagem de quem gostaria de ser e o que gostarias de ter, filha. E depois esforce-se ao máximo para se tornar essa pessoa.

- Não quero ter este bebê. Ele não é fruto de amor. - decidiu Kat. - Quero fazer um aborto.

Este foi calmamente efetuado durante um fim de semana, por uma parteira amiga da tia de Kat. Quando tudo acabou, Kat pensou ferozmente: "Nunca mais deixarei que um homem me toque. Nunca mais!"

Para Kat, a Irlanda era um país de fadas. Próximo de quase todas as casas haviam lagos, fontes e rios. E havia mais de 320 hectares de zonas verdes. Velejou nos lagos da cidade e fez passeios de barco. Visitou o Great Zoo com a tia Sophie e passou vários domingos no Valleyfair Amusement Park. Participou em corridas de sacos no Cedar Creek Farm e viu combates de cavaleiros com armadura no Shakopee Renaissance Festival.

A tia Sophie olhou para Kat e pensou: "Esta menina nunca teve uma infância".

Kat estava aprendendo a se divertir, mas Sophie sentia que bem lá no íntimo da sobrinha, havia um lugar que ninguém conseguia alcançar, uma barreira que ela mesma levantara para não voltar a sofrer.

Fez amizades na escola. Mas nunca com rapazes. As amigas saíam com rapazes, mas Kat era uma solitária e demasiadamente orgulhosa para explicar a alguém o porquê.

Kat estava pouco interessada na escola ou em ler livros, mas a tia Sophie alterou tudo isso. A casa estava repleta de livros e o entusiasmo de Sophie por eles era contagiante.

- Ali há palavras maravilhosas. - disse à menina.

- Lê e ficará sabendo de onde vems e para onde irá. Tenho o palpite de que um dia será famosa, querida. Mas primeiro terá que estudar. Isto é a Irlanda. Podes vir a ser tudo o que quiser. Pode ser negra e pobre, mas também eram assim algumas das nossas congressistas e estrelas de cinema, bruxos do Ministério, professores de Hogwarts - aquela era a primeira vez que ouvira falar dessa escola. -, cientistas e heróis desportistas. Um dia teremos um Ministro da Magia negro. Você pode ser tudo o que quiser. Tudo depende de você, exclusivamente de você. Aquele era o começo.

Kat tornou-se a melhor aluna da turma. Era uma leitora ávida. Um dia, na biblioteca da escola, pegou por acaso numa cópia de "Poções e Maldições Imperdoáveis", de Sinclair Lewis, e ficou fascinada com a história do jovem e dedicado medi-bruxo. "A vida de Michael Wooshull" de Agnes Cooper, que lhe abriu um mundo novo. Descobriu que neste mundo havia pessoas que se dedicavam a ajudar os outros, a salvar a vida. Um dia, quando Kat regressou da escola, disse à tia Sophie: - Vou ser medi-bruxa. E muito famosa.

**FlashBack**

**N/A:** Mais um... Bem, não vou ficar aqui perguntando o que vocês acharam... Isso já deve estar enchendo o saco... Mas se quiserem deixar um review.... E Obrigada a todos que já deixaram eles pra mim...


	7. As Recordações de Gina

**Capítulo 7 - As recordações de Gina. **

Na segunda-feira de manhã, os gráficos de três doentes de Virgínia tinham desaparecido e ela foi dada como culpada. Na quarta-feira, Virgínia foi acordada às quatro da manhã. Sonolenta, pegou no telefone:

- Doutora Weasley...

Silêncio.

- Alô?... Alô?...

Ouvia a respiração de alguém no outro lado da linha. Em seguida, ouviu um click. Tinham desligado o telefone.

Virgínia permaneceu acordada durante o resto da noite.

De manhã, disse a Kat:

- Ou estou ficando paranóica ou alguém me odeia. - E contou-lhe o que tinha acontecido.

- Às vezes, alguns doentes guardam rancor dos medi-bruxos - disse Kat. - Sabe de alguém que...?

Virgínia lamentou:

- Dúzias.

- Tenho certeza de que não é nada grave. Na certa foi uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

Virgínia desejou poder acreditar nisso.

* * *

No final do verão chegou a tão esperada coruja de Harry. Ali ficou à espera que Virgínia chegasse ao apartamento. Quando chegou pegou a carta que estava presa à perninha de Edwiges e esta saiu voando em disparada ao horizonte.

A carta dizia:

_"Chego à Londres ao meio-dia de domingo. Estou muito ansioso para te ver._

_Com amor. Harry."_

Harry estava há muito tempo em uma missão ultra-secreta a serviço do Ministério onde agora trabalhava. Há muito tempo não se viam. Finalmente ele regressaria para junto dela. Gina leu o telegrama incontáveis vezes, ficando cada vez mais animada. Harry! O nome dele evocava um caleidoscópio confuso de recordações excitantes...

**FlashBack**

Virgínia e Harry tinham crescido juntos. Harry era o melhor amigo de seu irmão, Rony e era seu companheiro em Hogwarts. Nessa época Gina não notava nenhum interesse do garoto, embora ela gostasse dele desde o primeiro dia em que o havia visto na Estação King´s Cross. Harry tinha perdido seus pais e vivera a maior parte da infância com os Dursley, trouxas nojentos que só pensavam no próprio umbigo. Os pais de Gina então, tinham acolhido Harry como o sétimo Weasley e de lá para cá, o laço de amizade entre Harry e Gina só tinha aumentado.

O pai trabalhava no Ministério e a mãe era dona de casa. A Toca, casa onde viviam, era grande e parecia que ia tombar. Mas era feliz naquele lugar, rodeada de seus seis irmãos, de Hermione, uma de suas melhores amigas e de Harry, o amor de sua vida.

Em Hogwarts, Harry e Rony se metiam em várias confusões, mas nunca eram pegos, ou então Dumbledore fingia que não os via, o que era bem mais provável. Dumbledore gostava muito de Harry, Rony, Hermione, e de Gina, lógico. Gostava também dos gêmeos, que embora causassem confusão, eram com certeza os alunos mais engraçados de Hogwarts.

Cada novo dia trazia consigo uma nova aventura para a turma de Harry Potter.

Gina era muito feliz n´A Toca, tinha lá tudo o que precisava em termos sentimentais, mas sabia que um dia, ia ter algo melhor. "Um dia" - prometeu Virgínia a si própria. - "irei viver numa verdadeira casa no meio de uma bonita avenida, com relva verdinha e cerca branca." Virgínia foi uma criança inteligente e o seu cérebro era uma esponja que absorvia tudo. Harry no princípio não se iludia muito com Gina. Ele pensava que era apaixonado por Cho, coisa que descobriria mais tarde não ser verdade.

No sexto ano, começaram a namorar e um dia Harry lhe disse.

- Um dia me casarei com você, Gina.

Eram dois adolescentes sérios, determinados a passar o resto da sua vida juntos.

Gina e Harry se tornaram inseparáveis. Quando estava no sétimo ano, começaram a conversar sobre seus planos futuros. A medicina sempre fez parte dos planos de Gina. Queria cuidar de doentes, dar injeções e receitar poções que fizessem as pessoas ficarem curadas sem dor alguma.

Virgínia gostava muito do pai. Arthur Weasley era o homem mais cuidadoso e generoso que jamais conhecera. Gostava genuinamente das pessoas, dedicando a sua vida a ajudar os que precisassem dele; Transmitiu essa paixão a Virgínia. Apesar das longas horas de trabalho, arranjava sempre tempo para estar com a filha.

A relação de Virgínia com a mãe era algo diferente. Esta era uma bruxa gordinha, baixa e de cabelos extremamente vermelhos. Tinha tantos filhos que era praticamente impossível Gina ter um pouco de sua atenção. Casar com um homem do Ministério que ficava mais tempo fora de casa do que dentro, no início tinha-lhe parecido romântico, mas com o tempo tornou-se dura e amargo. Sua mãe não era mais uma mulher calorosa e meiga e, para Virgínia, parecia estar sempre queixando-se.

"Por que é que você passa tanto tempo fora de casa, Arthur?" - E de muito mais se queixou ela.

No entanto, quanto mais a mãe o criticava, mais Virgínia gostava do pai.

Quando Gina fez dezessete anos, sua mãe apesar de todo o amor que sentia por Arthur, não agüentou mais levar aquela vida e fugiu para bem longe, não sabíamos para onde.

- Ela não vai voltar, não é? - perguntou Virgínia.

- Receio que não, querida. Me desculpe.

- Fico feliz! Não foi isso que quis dizer.

Estava magoada pela a mãe se ter preocupado tão pouco com ela, seus irmãos e com o pai. E tinha acabado abandonando-os.

Esse horrível fato fez com que Gina se aproximasse ainda mais de Harry Potter. Jogavam juntos snap explosivo e xadrez bruxo.

- Estou pensando em trabalhar no Ministério, o que você acha? - confidenciou Harry.

- Acho ótimo, contanto que fique mais tempo comigo do que meu pai com a minha mãe...

- Eu ficarei. Prometo isso. E teremos muitos filhos!

- Muitos não, Harry. Dois está de bom tamanho.

Na noite em que Virgínia fez dezoito anos, a sua perpétua intimidade emocional com Harry atingiu uma nova dimensão. Seu pai havia sido chamado ao Ministério em caráter de urgência, Rony e Hermione haviam saído e seus outros irmãos também não estavam em casa.

Ficaram Harry e Gina sozinhos n´A Toca.

Jantaram e foram se deitar. No meio da noite, Gina acordou com o som de fortes relâmpagos que dariam certamente início a uma tempestade arrasadora. Manteve-se deitada e, à medida que o tempo passava e o som aumentava, começou a sentir medo. A respiração tornou-se mais acelerada. Ninguém sabia quando é que o pai e os outros iriam regressar. Sentou-se. Harry estava dormindo no quarto de Rony. Aterrorizada, levantou-se, abriu a porta do seu quarto e correu para onde Harry estava. Este dormia como um anjo.

- Harry!

Sentou-se e despertou imediatamente:

- Gina? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Estou com medo. Posso dormir aqui com você?

- Claro. - Ficaram deitados ouvindo os relâmpagos ensurdecedores.

Em poucos minutos, os relâmpagos começaram a desaparecer.

Harry teve consciência do calor emanado pelo corpo de Gina ali bem perto do seu.

- Gina, acho que é melhor ir você ir para o seu quarto.

Virgínia sentiu a dureza do membro masculino pressionado contra si.

Todas as necessidades físicas que foram se formando dentro deles durante todo aquele tempo de namoro, subiram rapidamente à superfície.

- Harry.

- Sim? - A voz soou rouca.

- Nós vamos nos casar, não é?

- Sim.

- Então não há problema. Certo?

- Certo.

Os sons de Ottery St. Catchpole desapareceram e começaram a explorar e descobrir um mundo que ninguém mais possuía senão eles. Eram os primeiros amantes do mundo e sentiram-se glorificados com tal milagre.

Ao amanhecer, Virgínia foi para o seu quarto e pensou, feliz: "Já sou uma mulher".

De tempos em tempos, Arthur Weasley sugeria que Gina fosse para a Academia bruxa de Medicina em Florence Whitther, cidadezinha ao norte da Inglaterra bem longe de Londres.

- Por que? - perguntava Virgínia.

- Para que você consiga o que sempre sonhou. Ser medi-bruxa, lá é a única Academia de Medicina gratuita da Inglaterra.

- Papai, não quero deixá-lo.

Quando Virgínia fez dezenove anos, vários funcionários do Ministério foram atacados por comensais da morte que invadiam suas casas e lançavam um Avada Kevadra em qualquer um que resistisse. Arthur Weasley então foi aconselhado a ir embora da Toca.

- Não posso, por Merlin. Não posso abandonar o Ministério a essa altura dos acontecimentos.

Quatro dias depois, a Toca foi atacada. Virgínia, seus irmãos e o pai se esconderam em um porão subterrâneo que ninguém sabia como fazer para chegar lá, nem mesmo Gina sabia. Do lado de fora, ouviam o som de feitiços quebrando tudo o que havia na casa.

Virgínia e Rony estavam aterrorizados.

- Vão nos matar!

O pai abraçou todos os filhos:

- Eles não nos farão mal, querida. Não sabem onde estamos.

O pai como sempre tinha razão.

Na manhã seguinte, Arthur Weasley tomou uma decisão. Enviou um coruja ao irmão que morava em Florence Whitther.

_ Gina segue na próxima chave de portal, programada para amanhã às dez da manhã. Enviarei os pormenores. Por favor, vá buscá-la no endereço citado."_

Virgínia ficou furiosa quando soube da notícia. Soluçava fortemente quando foi levada para o lugar onde estaria a chave do portal para Florence Whitther.

- Está me mandando embora porque quer se ver livre de mim. - disse chorando.

O pai abraçou-a fortemente:

- Te amo acima de tudo, querida. Vou sentir sempre a sua falta. Mas em breve eu e seus irmãos iremos para Florence e ficaremos juntos de novo.

- Promete?

- Prometo.

Harry também estava lá para se despedir de Virgínia.

- Não se preocupe. - disse à Virgínia. - Irei te buscar ou irei ficar lá com você assim que eu puder. Não posso largar o Ministério na mão logo agora. Vai esperar por mim?

Depois de tantos anos, essa era uma pergunta estúpida.

- É claro que sim.

Quando chegou ao local marcado, lá estava o tio Richard à espera de Virgínia. Esta ainda não o conhecia. Apenas sabia que era um homem de negócios muito rico cuja esposa tinha falecido há já muitos anos. "É o membro da família mais bem sucedido" - dizia-lhe sempre o pai. As primeiras palavras do tio deixaram Virgínia boquiaberta:

- Virgínia, lamento ter de te dizer isto, mas acabei de saber que Arthur foi assassinado por um dos Comensais de Voldemort.

Num só instante, todo o seu mundo desaparecera.

A dor era tão intensa que ela julgou não ser capaz de agüentar. - "Não deixarei que o meu tio me veja chorando" - decidiu Virgínia. "Não deixarei. Não devia ter saído de lá. Vou regressar." No trajeto para casa do tio, Virgínia viu através da janela de um ônibus especial para bruxos, o enorme trânsito da cidade.

- Detesto Florence Whitther.

- Por que, Virgínia?

- É uma selva. É o fim do mundo.

Richard não permitiu que Virgínia regressasse à Ottery St. Catchpole para o funeral do pai e isso a enfureceu.

Tentou que ela compreendesse:

- Virgínia, o teu pai já foi enterrado. Não há motivo para voltar.

Contudo, havia um motivo: Harry estava lá.

Alguns dias após a chegada de Virgínia, o tio sentou-se com ela para falarem do futuro.

- Não tenho nada para conversar. - informou-lhe Virgínia. - Vou ser medi-bruxa.

Aos vinte e um anos Virgínia concorreu a dez Academias de Medicina em todo o mundo e foi aceita por todas elas. No fim, escolheu a de Florence que era gratuita.

Foram precisos dois dias para conseguir falar com Harry, por telefone, no Ministério, onde trabalhava em tempo parcial no Departamento onde seu pai antigamente era chefe.

Quando Gina lhe deu as notícias, ele respondeu:

- Que bom, querida. Falta bem pouco para acabar meu curso de auror. Ficarei algum tempo no Ministério, mas dentro de alguns anos poderemos nos casar.

- Que ótimo!

- Virgínia, estou ansioso para te ver. Se puder me ausentar por alguns dias, você poderia encontrar comigo em Hogsmeade?

Não houve a menor hesitação:

- Sim.

E ambos conseguiram. Passaram juntos três incríveis dias num pequeno hotel de Hogsmeade, chamado Sunny Cove, e foi como se nunca tivessem estado afastados um do outro. Virgínia pensou em pedir a Harry que regressasse a Florence Whitter com ela, mas sabia que seria muito egoísta se o fizesse. O trabalho que ele estava fazendo era muito importante para o Ministério.

No último dia que passaram juntos, quando se vestiam, Virgínia perguntou:

- Para onde será enviado, Harry?

- A missão é ultra-secreta. Não posso dizer.

Abraçaram-se com com força e Gina fechou os olhos. Não queria deixá-lo partir.

Como se lhe tivesse lido os pensamentos, ele disse:

- Nunca irei permitir que você me deixe.

Algum tempo depois, Gina começou a faculdade de medicina e tanto ela como Harry correspondiam-se regularmente. Onde quer que estivesse, Harry conseguia mandar uma coruja a Virgínia no dia do aniversário e no Natal. Próximo do Ano Novo, quando Virgínia estava no segundo ano de medicina, Harry telefonou:

- Virgínia?

- Querido! Onde você está?

- Não posso dizer, mas estou perto de Hogsmeade.

Foi preciso um minuto para que entendesse o significado.

- Quer dizer...?

- Pode encontrar-se comigo em Hogsmeade no Ano Novo?

- Oh, sim! Sim!

Harry atravessou quase metade do mundo para se encontrar com ela e desta vez a magia foi ainda maior.

O tempo parara para ambos.

- No próximo ano tomarei a direção da minha própria equipe no Departamento - disse Harry. - Quando você terminar os estudos, vamos nos casar...

Conseguiram encontrar-se mais uma vez e quando isso não era possível, as cartas preenchiam o tempo e o espaço. Todos aqueles anos trabalhou como chefe do Departamento, tal como o Arthur Wealsey, fazendo o trabalho maravilhoso que eles tinham feito. Agora, finalmente, ele regressaria para ela.

**FlashBack**

Quando Virgínia leu pela quinta vez o telegrama de Harry, pensou: "Ele vem para Londres." Kat e Honey estavam nos respectivos quartos, dormindo. Virgínia acordou-as:

- Harry chegará em breve! Falta pouco tempo! Estará aqui no domingo!

- Que maravilha - murmurou Kat. - Por que então não me acorda só no domingo? Acabei de me deitar.

Honey reagiu melhor. Sentou-se e disse:

- Que bom! Estou ansiosa por conhecê-lo. Há quanto tempo não o vê?

- Dois anos. - respondeu Virgínia -, mas mantivemo-nos sempre em contato.

- É uma menina sortuda. - suspirou Kat. - Bem, já estamos todas acordadas, mesmo. Vou fazer café.

As três sentaram-se à mesa da cozinha.

- Porque não fazemos uma festa ao Harry? - sugeriu Honey. - - Uma espécie de festa de "Boas-vindas ao Noivo"? - É uma boa idéia. - concordou Kat.

- Vamos torná-la numa verdadeira celebração... com bolo, balões... e até fogo de artifício!

-Faremos aqui o jantar para ele. - disse Honey.

Kat abanou a cabeça:

- Já provei da sua comida. Vamos encomendar comida de fora.

Faltavam ainda quatro dias para o domingo e passaram todo o tempo livre falando da chegada de Harry. Por milagre, as três estavam de folga no domingo.

No sábado, Virgínia conseguiu ir a um salão de beleza. Fez algumas compras e adquiriu, radiante, um vestido novo.

- Fico bem? Acham que ele irá gostar?

- Ficou sensacional! - garantiu Honey. - Só espero que ele te mereça.

Virgínia sorriu:

- Espero que eu ainda o mereça. Vocês irão gostar dele. Ele é fantástico!

No domingo, o elaborado almoço que elas encomendaram estava disposto na mesa de jantar, com uma garrafa de champanhe gelado. Nervosas, as mulheres permaneceram à espera que Harry chegasse.

Às duas horas, a campainha tocou e Virgínia correu para a porta e abriu-a. Ali estava Harry. Com um aspecto um tanto cansado e ligeiramente mais magro. Mas ainda sim era o seu Harry.

**N/A:** Não tenho a mínima idéia do que eu vou por aqui... Perguntar se gostaram eu não vou... Só vou fazer isso no próximo capítulo... Agora o Harry apareceu.... E no próximo capítulo, vamos ver mais sobre ele... Bjinhus e até...


	8. Gregory Goyle

**Capítulo 8 - Gregory Goyle**

- Gina! - exclamou Harry. - Quanto tempo meu amor!

Gina se atirou nos braços de Harry. Depois, voltou-se para Honey e para Kat e disse com orgulho:

- Este é Harry Potter. Harry, estas são as minhas companheiras, Honey Taft e Kat Turner.

- Muito prazer. - disse Harry, voltando-se para a mulher que estava ao seu lado.

- Estávamos ansiosas em conhecê-lo, senhor Potter. - falou Honey.

- Gina fala tanto de você, Potter. Parece que já o conhecíamos a tempos. - disse Kat.

- Gina também falava de vocês nas cartas.

- Bem Gina, vamos sair e deixar os pombinhos a sós. Eu e Honey precisamos mesmo comprar algumas coisas na cidade.

- Ah tudo bem.

E assim Harry e Gina ficaram sozinhos.

- Quanto tempo! Estava tão ansioso.

- Eu também Harry. Eu também. - disse Gina o abraçando-o.

- Gina vim para ficar pouco tempo. Mas dentro de meses poderei ser transferido para cá. Você ainda quer se casar comigo?

- Sim.

Os dias se passaram como relâmpagos e chegou o dia da partida de Harry.

- Tchau meu amor! Eu voltarei logo. Mais rápido do que você possa imaginar.

Nesse momento, rolaram lágrimas pelo branco rosto de Gina.

* * *

Durante os meses seguintes, Gina esteve poucas vezes com Kat e Honey. Tomavam juntas um café da manhã rápido na cantina do hospital e às vezes cruzavam-se nos corredores.

Comunicavam-se principalmente através de notas deixadas no apartamento.

- O jantar está no freezer.

- O microondas está desligado.

- Desculpem, não tive tempo para limpar tudo.

- Que tal irmos as três jantar fora no sábado?

O horário impossível continuou a ser castigador, pondo à prova a resistência de todos os residentes.

Virgínia agradeceu a pressão. Não lhe sobrava tempo para pensar em Harry e em quanto gostaria que ele estivesse ali.

Uma sexta-feira, quando Virgínia foi ao vestiário para vestir o sobretudo branco, estava escrito a palavra "cabra" com marcador preto.

Na manhã seguinte, quando Gina foi procurar o bloco de notas, não conseguiu encontrá-lo. Todos os seus apontamentos tinham desaparecido. "Talvez o tenha colocado em outro lugar" - pensou Virgínia.

Mas não conseguia acreditar nisso.

* * *

O mundo fora do hospital tinha deixado de existir. Virgínia sabia que o Ministério estava atacando os Comensais da Morte e que isso tinha sido abafado pelos cuidados exigidos por um doente de quinze anos com leucemia. O que tornou tudo suportável foram os medi-bruxos com quem Gina trabalhava. Com algumas exceções, se dedicavam a aliviar as dores e a salvar vidas. Gina assistiu aos milagres que eles efetuavam todos os dias e isso fazia sentir-se orgulhosa. A pressão maior vinha da Sala de Urgências. A sala de urgências estava constantemente cheia de pessoas, que sofriam de todas as formas imaginárias de traumas.

As prolongadas horas no hospital e as pressões causavam tensão nos medi-bruxos e enfermeiras que ali trabalhavam. A taxa de divórcios entre os medi-bruxos era extraordinariamente elevada e as relações extraconjugais eram comuns.

Tom Chang era um dos que tinham problemas. Falou disso a Gina durante a pausa para um café.

- Consigo suportar as horas - confidenciou Chang -, mas a minha mulher não consegue. Queixa-se que já não me vê e que sou um estranho para a minha filhinha. Ela tem razão. Não sei o que fazer.

- Sua esposa já visitou o hospital? - perguntou Gina.

- Não.

- Por que não convida ela para almoçar aqui um dia, Tom? Será bom que ela veja o que você faz aqui e a importância que isso tem.

Chang animou-se:

- Boa idéia. Obrigado, Virgínia. Vou fazer isso. Gostaria que a conhecesse. Quer almoçar conosco?

- Com todo o prazer.

A mulher de Chang, Sye, era uma encantadora jovem de beleza clássica. Chang mostrou-lhe o hospital e depois almoçaram com Gina na cantina.

Chang disse a Virgínia que Sye nascera e fora criada em Hong Kong.

- Gosta de Londres? - perguntou Virgínia.

Houve um breve silêncio:

- É uma cidade interessante - respondeu Sye, delicadamente - mas me sinto como se fosse uma estranha aqui. É uma cidade muito grande e barulhenta.

- Mas, segundo me disseram Hong Kong também é grande e barulhenta.

- Sou de uma pequena aldeia situada à uma hora de Hong Kong. Ali não há barulho nem automóveis e todos se conhecem.

Olhou para o marido:

- Lá, Tom, eu e a nossa filhinha éramos muito felizes. Tudo é muito bonito na ilha de Lamma. Possui praias de areia branca e pequenas quintas e muito próximo encontra-se uma pequena aldeia de pescadores. É muito pacífica.

A voz soou muito nostálgica:

- Eu e o meu marido ficávamos juntos a maior parte do tempo, tal como deve estar uma família. Aqui, quase nunca o vejo.

Virgínia respondeu:

- Senhora Chang, sei que neste momento tudo é difícil para a senhora, mas dentro de alguns anos, Tom poderá abrir o seu próprio consultório e então tudo será mais fácil.

Tom Chang pegou na mão da mulher:

- Está vendo? Tudo ficará bem, Sye. Só terá que ter paciência.

- Eu compreendo. - respondeu ela, mas não havia convicção na voz.

Enquanto conversavam entrou um homem na cantina e, quando este parou junto à porta, Virgínia apenas conseguiu ver-lhe a parte de trás da cabeça. O coração começou a bater mais depressa. Ele virou-se. Era um completo estranho.

Chang olhava para Virgínia:

- Está sentindo-se bem?

- Sim. - mentiu Virgínia.

Numa das correrias, Gina encontrou-se com Honey no corredor. Esta arfava e parecia preocupada.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntou Virgínia.

Honey tentou sorrir:

- Sim. Tudo bem. - E continuou a correr.

Recentemente, Honey fora designada para assistir um medi-bruxo de nome Charles Isler, conhecido no hospital como militar severo.

No primeiro dia de rondas de Honey, ele dissera:

- Tenho estado ansioso para trabalhar com a senhora, doutora Taft. O doutor Schober falou-me do seu registro espetacular na escola de medicina. Foi-me dito que vai praticar medicina interna.

- Sim.

- Muito bem. Então, vou tê-la aqui por mais três anos.

Começaram a ronda.

O primeiro doente era um jovem mexicano. O Dr. Isler ignorou completamente todos os outros residentes e voltou-se para Honey:

- Acredito que este será um caso interessante para você, doutora Taft. O doente possui todos os sinais e sintomas clássicos: anorexia, perda de peso, paladar metálico, fadiga, anemia, hiperirritabilidade e descoordenação. Como diagnosticaria? - sorriu, expecativamente.

Por um momento, Honey olhou para ele:

- Bem, podem ser uma série de coisas, não é?

O Dr. Isler olhou para ela, confuso:

- É um caso claro de...

Um dos outros residentes interrompeu:

- Envenenamento por chumbo?

- Exato. - respondeu o Dr. Isler.

Honey sorriu:

- Claro. Envenenamento por chumbo.

O Dr. Isler voltou-se novamente para Honey:

- Como o trataria?

Honey respondeu evasivamente:

- Bem, existem vários métodos de tratamento, não é?

Um outro residente afirmou:

- Se o doente esteve exposto por muito tempo, deverá ser tratado como um caso potencial de encefalopatia.

O Dr. Isler concordou:

- Exato. É isso que estamos fazendo. Estamos corrigindo a desidratação com um poção específica.

O doente seguinte era um homem de cerca de oitenta anos. Tinha os olhos vermelhos e as pálpebras praticamente coladas.

- Daqui a pouco iremos tratar-lhe dos olhos. - garantiu-lhe o Dr. Isler. - Como se sente?

- Oh, não estou tão mal assim para um velho.

O Dr. Isler puxou o cobertor a fim de destapar os joelhos e tornozelos inchados. Havia lesões nas solas dos pés.

Voltando-se para os residentes:

- O inchaço é causado pela artrite. - Olhou para Honey: - Em combinação com as lesões e a conjuntivite, tenho a certeza que sabe qual é o diagnóstico.

Honey respondeu lentamente:

- Bem, pode ser... sabe...

- É a síndrome de Reiter - afirmou um dos residentes. - A causa é desconhecida. Normalmente é acompanhada de febres baixas.

O Dr. Isler concordou:

- Exatamente. - Olhou para Honey: - Qual é o seu prognóstico?

- O prognóstico?

O residente respondeu:

- O prognóstico é incerto. Pode ser tratado com anti-inflamatórios.

- Muito bem. - elogiou o Dr. Isler.

Visitaram uma dúzia de doentes e, quando terminaram, Honey perguntou ao medi-bruxo:

- Poderei falar um momento o senhor a sós, doutor Isler?

- Sim. Venha ao meu gabinete.

Quando já se encontravam comodamente sentados, Honey começou:

- Sei que ficou desapontado comigo.

- Admito que fiquei um pouco surpreendido por...

- Eu sei, doutor Isler. - interrompeu Honey. - Não dormi a noite passada. Para dizer a verdade, fiquei tão satisfeita por trabalhar com o senhor que eu... Não consegui dormir.

Olhou para ela, surpreendido:

- Oh. Compreendo. Sabia que tinha de haver uma explicação para... Quero dizer, o seu registro da faculdade de medicina era tão fantástico. O que a fez decidir ser medi-bruxa?

Por momentos Honey baixou a cabeça e depois respondeu, suavemente:

- Tive um irmão mais novo que ficou aleijado num acidente. Os medi-bruxos fizeram tudo o que puderam para o salvar... mas eu o vi morrer. Durou muito tempo e senti-me inútil. Foi então que decidi passar a minha vida a ajudar os outros a melhorar. - Os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

"É tão vulnerável" - pensou Isler.

- Estou satisfeito por termos tido esta conversa.

Honey olhou para ele e pensou: "Ele acreditou em mim".

* * *

Numa outra parte da cidade, jornalistas de todos os jornais bruxos esperavam na rua por Gregory Goyle quando este saiu do Tribunal, sorrindo e acenando de forma imponente para os que ali se encontravam. Estavam dois guarda-costas ao seu lado: um alto e magro, conhecido por Sombra, e o outro de aspecto pesado, chamado Rhino.

Como sempre, elegante e demasiadamente bobo, Gregory Goyle vestia uma veste de seda cinzenta com camisa branca, gravata azul e sapatos de pele de crocodilo. As suas roupas tinham de ser cuidadosamente talhadas para o fazerem parecer bem alinhado, uma vez que era baixo e corpulento, com pernas arqueadas.

Tinha sempre um sorriso e um gracejo pronto para a imprensa e estes gostavam de o citar. Tinha conseguido ser tudo o que queria ter sido em Hogwarts e Draco não havia deixado. Goyle tinha sido indiciado e julgado três vezes por acusações que iam de lançamento de maldições imperdoáveis a incêndio proposital, chantagem e assassinato. Mas conseguia, não se sabia como, livrar-se de todas elas.

Naquele momento, quando ele saía do Tribunal, um dos jornalistas gritou:

- Sabia que ia ser absolvido, senhor Goyle?

Goyle deu uma gargalhada:

- Claro que sabia. Sou um homem de negócios inocente. O Ministério não sabe fazer mais nada a não ser me perseguir. Essa é uma das razões por que os nossos impostos são tão elevados.

Uma câmara de televisão estava apontada para ele. Ao saber-se focado, Gregory Goyle deixou de sorrir.

- Senhor Goyle, pode explicar porque é que duas testemunhas que iriam depor contra si no julgamento por assassinato não compareceram?

- É claro que posso - disse Goyle. - Eram cidadãos honestos que decidiram não prestar falsos testemunhos.

- O Ministério afirma que o senhor é parte dos Comensais da Morte de Voldemort e que foi o senhor que organizou...

- A única coisa que eu organizei foi o lugar onde as pessoas se sentam no meu restaurante. Quero que todos se sintam confortáveis. - Sorriu para o grupo de jornalistas. - A propósito, esta noite estão todos convidados para jantar e beber à vontade no restaurante.

Avançou em direção à rua, onde um carro trouxa demasiadamente grande o esperava.

- Senhor Goyle...

- Senhor Goyle...

- Senhor Goyle...

- Vejo vocês logo à noite no meu restaurante, rapazes e meninas. Todos sabem onde fica.

E Gregory Goyle entrou no carro, acenando e sorrindo.

Rhino fechou a porta do carro e sentou-se no banco da frente. Sombra sentou-se ao volante.

- Foi fantástico, patrão! - disse Rhino. - O senhor sabe mesmo bem como manobrar esses idiotas.

- Aonde vamos? - perguntou Sombra.

- Para casa. Quero tomar um banho quente e comer um bom bife.

O carro partiu.

- Não gostei daquela pergunta sobre as testemunhas - disse Goyle. - Têm a certeza de que eles nunca...

- A não ser que consigam falar debaixo de água, patrão.

Goyle concordou:

- Muito bem.

O carro atravessou veloz a Fillmore Street. Goyle perguntou:

- Viram o olhar do advogado de acusação quando o juiz se retirou...?

De repente, surgiu um enorme cão preto à frente do carro. Sombra virou rapidamente o volante para evitar atropelá-lo e travou a fundo. O carro subiu a calçada e bateu em um poste de eletricidade. Rhino bateu com a cabeça no pára-brisas.

- Que merda você fez? - gritou Goyle. - Está tentando me matar?

Sombra ficou a tremer:

- Desculpe, patrão. Apareceu um cão à frente do carro...

- E você decidiu que a vida dele era mais importante do que a minha? Seu idiota!

Rhino gemia. Voltou-se para trás e Goyle viu sangue a correr de um corte grande na testa.

- Por amor de Deus! - gritou Goyle. - Olha o que você fez!

- Estou bem. - murmurou Rhino.

- Não está! - Goyle virou-se para Sombra. - Leve-o ao hospital.

Sombra retirou o carro da calçada.

- O St. Mungus fica a alguns quarteirões daqui. Vamos levá-lo à urgência.

- Certo, patrão.

Goyle voltou a recostar-se no assento:

- Um cão - disse desgostosamente. - Meu Deus!

Kat estava nas urgências quando Goyle, Sombra e Rhino entraram. Rhino sangrava muito e Goyle chamou Kat:

- Hey, você aí!

Kat levantou a cabeça:

- Está falando comigo?

- Com quem você acha que eu estou falando? Este homem está sangrando. Trate imediatamente dele.

- Há meia dúzia de pessoas na frente dele - disse rapidamente Kat. - Terá de esperar pela sua vez.

- Não vai esperar nada - respondeu Goyle. - Você vai cuidar já dele.

Kat contrariada dirigiu-se a Rhino e o examinou. Pegou um pedaço de algodão e o pressionou contra o corte.

- Mantenha-o aí. Já volto.

- Eu mandei que cuidasse dele imediatamente. - disse Goyle bruscamente.

Kat voltou-se para Goyle:

- Esta é a ala de urgências do hospital. Sou a medi-bruxa de serviço. Por isso, fique calado ou saia.

Sombra disse:

- Minha senhora, a senhora não sabe com quem está falando. É melhor fazer o que lhe foi dito. Este é o senhor Gregory Goyle.

- Uma vez que as apresentações terminaram - disse Goyle, impacientemente -, cuide do meu homem.

- O senhor tem problemas de audição? - respondeu Kat. - Vou dizer mais uma vez. Fique calado ou saia daqui. Preciso trabalhar.

Rhino afirmou:

- Não pode falar com...

Goyle voltou-se para ele:

- Cale-se! - Olhou novamente para Kat e o tom de voz mudou. - Eu ficara grato se tratasse dele o mais depressa possível.

- Farei o possível. - Kat sentou Rhino numa maca.

- Deite-se. Regressarei em breve. - Olhou para Goyle. - Há cadeiras ali ao canto.

Goyle e Sombra ficaram a vê-la dirigir-se para a outra ponta da sala de urgências para cuidar dos doentes que ali se encontravam à espera.

- Meu Deus! - disse Sombra. - Nem sequer sabe quem é o senhor.

- Acho que não iria alterar nada.

Quinze minutos mais tarde, Kat regressou para junto de Rhino e examinou-o.

- Não há contusões - afirmou. - Teve sorte. Mas o corte é feio e profundo.

Goyle ficou a ver Kat suturar habilmente a testa de Rhino.

Quando Kat terminou, disse:

- Deve melhorar logo. Volte aqui dentro de cinco dias para retirar os pontos.

Goyle aproximou-se e examinou a testa de Rhino:

- Fez um ótimo trabalho.

- Obrigada - respondeu Kat. - Bem, se me derem licença...

- Espere um momento - disse Goyle. Voltou-se para Sombra. - Dêem umas moedas para ela.

Sombra tirou do bolso moedas:

- Tome.

- Pague na saída.

- Isto não é para o hospital. É para você.

- Não, obrigada. Só fiz o meu trabalho.

Goyle ficou vendo Kat se afastar e começar a tratar de outro doente.

Sombra falou:

- Talvez não seja o suficiente, patrão.

Goyle abanou a cabeça:

- Ela é uma tipo independente. Gosto disso. - Ficou calado por momentos. - O doutor Evans vai reformular tudo sobre o seu quadro de medi-bruxos, não é?

- Sim.

- Certo. Quero que descubras tudo sobre esta medi-bruxa.

- Para quê?

- Influência. Acho que ela poderá vir a ser muito útil.

**N/A:** Mais um... E ae gostaram desse capítulo... Quero a opinião de vocês... Deixem reviews... Obrigada a todos que jah deixaram...


	9. As Lembranças de Honey

** Capítulo 9 - As Lembranças de Honey **  
  
Os hospitais pareciam ser governados por enfermeiras. Margaret Spencer, a enfermeira-chefe, trabalhava no St. Mungus há vinte anos e sabia onde estavam enterrados todos os corpos - literal e figurativamente. A enfermeira Spencer estava encarregada do hospital e os medi-bruxos que não aceitavam esse fato metiam-se em apuros. Sabia quais eram os medi-bruxos que se drogavam ou bebiam, quais os incompetentes e quais os que mereciam o seu apoio. Sob o seu controle estavam todas as enfermeiras-estudantes, enfermeiras registradas no Ministério e enfermeiras das salas de operações.  
  
Era Margaret Spencer quem as designava para as várias cirurgias e, dado que estas variavam entre indispensáveis e incompetentes, era melhor que os medi-bruxos se dessem bem com ela se não quisessem incompetentes em suas cirurgias. Tinha poderes para designar uma auxiliar de limpeza para assistir a uma complicada remoção renal ou, se simpatizasse com o medi-bruxo, enviar a sua enfermeira mais competente para o ajudar numa simples poção.  
  
Entre os muitos preconceitos de Margaret Spencer, estava a antipatia com medi-bruxas e negros. Achava que mulheres deviam ser enfermeiras e homens, medi-bruxos. Não tinha outra alternativa, ou era assim e pronto ou estaria errado.  
  
E Kat Hunter era uma medi-bruxa negra.  
  
Kat passava um mau bocado. Nada era abertamente dito ou feito e, contudo, a discriminação surgia de maneira demasiadamente sutil para ser apontada. As enfermeiras que mandava chamar não estavam disponíveis e as que lhe eram designadas eram quase incompetentes. Freqüentemente, Kat era enviada para examinar bruxos com doenças venéreas.  
  
Aceitou os primeiros casos como rotina, mas quando lhe foram dados meia dúzia para examinar num único dia, ficou desconfiada.  
  
Num intervalo para o almoço, disse a Virgínia:  
  
-Já cuidou de muitos homens com doenças venéreas?  
  
Por um momento, Virgínia ficou pensativa:  
  
- Acho que um, na semana passada. Um empregado do hospital.  
  
"Vou ter de resolver isto de alguma maneira" - pensou Kat.

* * *

A enfermeira Spencer tinha planejado livrar-se da Dra. Hunter dificultando-lhe a vida de tal maneira que esta seria obrigada a desistir, mas não contara com a dedicação ou a habilidade de Kat. Pouco a pouco, Kat foi ganhando a confiança dos colegas com quem trabalhava e dos doentes. Mas a verdadeira oportunidade surgiu devido ao que acabou por ser conhecido no hospital como a famosa chantagem do sangue de porco.  
  
Um dia, durante a ronda da manhã, Kat trabalhava com um residente chefe, chamado Dundas. Encontravam-se junto à cabeceira de um doente inconsciente.  
  
- O senhor Levy sofreu um acidente de automóvel - informou Dundas aos residentes mais novos. - Perdeu muito sangue e necessita de uma transfusão imediata. Neste momento, o hospital não tem sangue suficiente. Este homem tem família mas esta se recusa a doar-lhe sangue. É revoltante.  
  
Kat perguntou:  
  
- Onde está a família dele?  
  
- Na sala de espera das visitas. - respondeu o Dr. Dundas.  
  
- Posso falar com eles? - perguntou Kat.  
  
- Não vai adiantar nada. Já falei com eles. Já tomaram a decisão.  
  
Quando a ronda terminou, Kat dirigiu-se à sala de espera das visitas. A esposa do homem e filhos já grandes encontravam-se lá. O filho vestia um solidéu e trajes rituais judeus.  
  
- Senhora Levy? - perguntou Kat, dirigindo-se à mulher.  
  
Esta levantou-se:  
  
- Como está o meu marido? O medi-bruxo vai operá-lo?  
  
- Sim. - respondeu Kat.  
  
- Bem, não nos peça para doarmos sangue. Atualmente é muito perigoso por causa da AIDS e tudo o mais.  
  
- Senhora Levy - disse Kat -, não se apanha AIDS por doação de sangue. Não é possível... E além do mais só para os trouxas essa doença é fatal. Nós bruxos somos imunes a ela.  
  
- Não me diga! Eu leio os jornais. Sei o que é.  
  
Kat estudou-a por um momento:  
  
- Já percebi isso. Bom, está bem, senhora Levy. Neste momento o hospital não tem sangue suficiente, mas nós já solucionaremos o problema.  
  
- Que bom.  
  
- Vamos dar ao seu marido sangue de porco.  
  
Mãe e filho olharam chocados para Kat:  
  
- O quê?  
  
- Sangue de porco. - disse Kat, alegremente. - Provavelmente não irá lhe fazer mal. - E começou a afastar-se.  
  
- Um momento, por favor! - suplicou a mulher.  
  
Kat parou:  
  
- Sim?  
  
- Eu, am... Dêem-nos algum tempo, por favor.  
  
- Com certeza.  
  
Quinze minutos mais tarde, Kat foi ter com o Dr. Dundas:  
  
- Não tem de se preocupar mais com a família do senhor Levy. Todos eles estão dispostos a doar sangue.  
  
No hospital, a história transformou-se imediatamente numa lenda. Os medi-bruxos e enfermeiras que antes ignoravam Kat, arranjaram uma maneira de falar com ela.

* * *

Alguns dias mais tarde, Kat entrou no quarto particular de Tom Leonard, um doente com úlcera. Este comia um enorme almoço que tinha trago consigo, depois de o ter adquirido numa casa de comestíveis muito próxima.  
  
Kat aproximou-se da cama:  
  
- O que está fazendo?  
  
Ele ergueu a cabeça e sorriu:  
  
- Comendo um almoço decente, para variar. Está servida? Há muito aqui.  
  
Kat chamou uma enfermeira.  
  
- Sim, doutora?  
  
- Tire esta comida daqui. O senhor Leonard está sob dieta rigorosa do hospital. Não leu o gráfico?  
  
- Sim, mas ele insistiu...  
  
- Retire tudo, por favor.  
  
- Eh! Espere um momento! - protestou Leonard. - Não consigo comer a papa que este hospital me dá!  
  
- Vai comer, se quiser se livrar da sua úlcera. - Kat voltou-se para a enfermeira: - Leve isto daqui.  
  
Trinta minutos mais tarde, Kat foi chamada ao gabinete do administrador.  
  
- Mandou me chamar, doutor Schober?  
  
- Sim. Sente-se. Tom Leonard é um dos seus doentes, certo?  
  
- Exato. Hoje, à hora do almoço, o peguei comendo um sanduíche de carne muito condimentada com picles e salada de batata, cheia de especiarias, e...  
  
- E tirou o sanduíche das mãos dele.  
  
- Claro.  
  
Schober inclinou-se na cadeira:  
  
- Doutora, provavelmente não deu conta de que Tom Leonard faz parte do quadro supervisor do hospital. Queremos que ele se sinta bem. Percebe o que quero dizer?  
  
Kat olhou para ele e disse, obstinadamente:  
  
- Não, senhor.  
  
Ele pestanejou:  
  
- O quê? Me parece que a maneira de manter Tom Leonard feliz é ajudá-lo a ser saudável. Nunca ficará curado se encher o estômago até rebentar.  
  
Benjamin Schober forçou um sorriso:  
  
- Por que não o deixamos tomar essa decisão?  
  
Kat levantou-se:  
  
- Porque eu sou a medi-bruxa dele. Mais alguma coisa?  
  
-Eu... hum... não. É tudo.  
  
Kat saiu do gabinete.  
  
Benjamin Schober, abismado, manteve-se ali sentado.

- Medi-bruxas!

* * *

Kat estava de serviço à noite quando recebeu uma chamada:  
  
- Doutora Hunter, acho melhor vir ao trezentos e vinte.  
  
- Já estou indo.  
  
A doente do quarto 320 era a Sra. Lewton, uma doente cancerosa com cerca de oitenta anos, de aspecto muito fraco. Quando Kat se aproximava da porta ouviu vozes lá dentro, discutindo alto, mas ela entrou no quarto.  
  
A Sra. Lewton estava deitada, cheia de sedativos, mas consciente. O filho e duas filhas encontravam-se no quarto.  
  
O filho disse:  
  
- Acho que devemos dividir os bens por três.  
  
- Não! - afirmou uma das filhas. - Laurie e eu é que cuidamos da mamãe esse tempo todo. Quem tem estado limpando e cozinhando para ela? Nós! Bem, temos direito ao dinheiro dela e...  
  
- Sou tão filho dela como vocês! - gritou o homem.  
  
A Sra. Lewton, indefesa, ouvia.  
  
Kat estava furiosa:  
  
- Com licença. - disse ela.  
  
Uma das mulheres olhou para ela:  
  
-Venha mais tarde, enfermeira. Estamos ocupados.  
  
Kat disse zangada:  
  
- Esta é minha doente. Dou a vocês dez segundos para saírem deste quarto. Podem aguardar na sala de espera. Agora saiam, antes que chame a segurança para os tirar daqui para fora.  
  
O homem começou a dizer qualquer coisa, mas o olhar de Kat fez ele interromper. Voltou-se para as irmãs e gesticulou:  
  
- Vamos conversar lá fora.  
  
Kat ficou vendo os três abandonarem o quarto. Voltou-se para a Sra. Lewton e abanou a cabeça:  
  
- Eles não quiseram dizer isso. - disse Kat, gentilmente.  
  
Sentou-se na borda da cama, pegou na mão da velha e ficou a vendo chorar até adormecer.  
  
"Todos nós estamos morrendo" - pensou Kat. "Esqueceram o que Dumbledore falou: "Um dia todos nós vamos dormir eternamente. O verdadeiro truque é entrar suavemente nesse sono eterno."

* * *

Kat estava tratando um doente quando um empregado entrou na sala.  
  
- Há uma chamada urgente para a senhora na secretaria, doutora. Eu sinceramente acho uma tolice usarmos coisas trouxas aqui, mas são ordens da direção.  
  
Kat franziu as sobrancelhas:  
  
- Obrigada.  
  
Voltou-se para o doente, que tinha gesso em todo o corpo e as pernas suspensas por uma roldana:  
  
- Volto já.  
  
No corredor, na área das enfermeiras, levantou o telefone:  
  
- Alô?  
  
- Olá, mana!  
  
- Mike! - Ficou eufórica ao ouví-lo, mas a excitação transformou-se logo em preocupação:  
  
- Mike, já não disse para nunca me procurar aqui. Você tem o número do apartamento se...  
  
- Eh, desculpa. Isto não podia esperar. Tenho um pequeno problema.  
  
Kat sabia o que ia ouvir.  
  
- Pedi dinheiro a alguém para investir num negócio...  
  
- E agora ele quer o dinheiro de volta.  
  
- Sim.  
  
- Quanto Mike?  
  
- Cinco mil galeões.  
  
- O quê? - perguntou Kat embasbacada.  
  
A enfermeira da secretaria olhava curiosamente para Kat.  
  
Kat baixou a voz.  
  
- Posso lhe enviar essa quantia em duas vezes.  
  
- Oh tudo bem. Obrigado.  
  
Kat teria que arrumar esse dinheiro de qualquer jeito. Mike era a única coisa que ela tinha na vida.

* * *

O Dr. Isler estava ansioso por trabalhar novamente com Honey. Tinha perdoado seu comportamento absurdo e tinha ficado lisonjeado quando soube da admiração da aluna por ele.  
  
- Qual o problema?  
  
- A doutora Taft, Dr. Schober.  
  
- Doutora Taft? Não compreendo, tenho as melhores recomendações dela.  
  
- E é isso que me deixa intrigado. Com essas melhores notas, ela ter cometido erros tão grotescos. Talvez fosse melhor ligar para o reitor da antiga universidade.  
  
- Tudo bem.  
  
Alguns minutos mais tarde, Schober falava ao telefone com Jim Pearson.  
  
- Liguei por causa de Betty Lou Taft.  
  
Houve um breve silêncio.  
  
- O relatório dela nos diz que ela foi a melhor aluna de sua universidade.  
  
- Exato.  
  
- Poderia ter tido algum tipo de erro neste relatório.  
  
- Não. Com certeza não. O que pode estar acontecendo é ela estar um pouco nervosa com o hospital.  
  
- Obrigado.  
  
- De nada. - A linha caiu.  
  
Jim Pearson ficou ali sentado, odiando-se pelo que acabara de fazer.  
  
"A minha mulher e os meus filhos estão em primeiro lugar." - pensou.

* * *

Honey Taft teve a pouca sorte de ter nascido no seio de uma família de bruxos altamente bem-sucedidos. O seu vistoso pai era o fundador e presidente de uma grande empresa de vassouras em Godric´s Hollow. A sua bela mãe era uma cientista de genética e as irmãs gêmeas mais velhas eram tão atraentes, inteligentes e ambiciosas como os pais. Os Tafts encontravam-se entre as famílias mais proeminentes de Godric´s Hollow.  
  
Honey nascera inconvenientemente quando as irmãs tinham seis anos.  
  
- Honey foi o nosso pequeno acidente. - dizia a mãe às amigas. - Eu quis fazer um aborto, mas Fred foi contra. Agora está arrependido.  
  
Onde as irmãs eram espantosas, Honey era vulgar. Onde elas eram brilhantes, Honey era mediana. As irmãs tinham começado a falar aos nove meses. Honey só disse a primeira palavra quase aos dois anos.  
  
- Chamamos ela de "a palerma" - troçava o pai. - Honey é o patinho feio da família Taft. Só que acho que ela nunca irá se transformar num cisne.  
  
Não é que Honey fosse feia, mas também não era bonita. Tinha um aspecto vulgar, com um rosto magro e comprido, cabelo alourado e um corpo pouco invejável.  
  
O que Honey realmente possuía era uma extraordinária e doce disposição, qualidade não muito prezada numa família de pessoas competentes e bem-sucedidas.  
  
Honey lembrava-se que, desde muito cedo, o seu maior desejo era agradar aos pais e às irmãs, fazendo que gostassem dela. Foi um esforço fútil. Os pais estavam ocupados com as respectivas carreiras e as irmãs não tinham tempo para mais nada senão para concursos de beleza e bolsas de estudo. Para agravar a situação, Honey era completamente envergonhada. Consciente ou inconscientemente, a família tinha-lhe incutido uma profunda sensação de inferioridade.  
  
Em Beauxbatons, Honey era conhecida como a Solitária. Ia sozinha aos bailes escolares e festas, sorria e procurava esconder as suas tristezas para não estragar a festa dos outros. Via as irmãs saírem com os rapazes mais populares de Beauxbatons e, em seguida, subia para o seu solitário quarto para se dedicar aos estudos. E evitar chorar.  
  
Nos fins-de-semana e durante as férias de Verão, Honey juntava algum dinheiro cuidando de crianças. Gostava de cuidar de crianças e estas a adoravam.  
  
Quando Honey não estava trabalhando, saía de casa e ia sozinha explorar Godric´s Hollow. E Honey estava sempre sozinha. Não sabia que a sua vida estava prestes a sofrer uma mudança radical.  
  
Honey sabia que muitas das suas colegas tinham encontros amorosos. Falavam constantemente disso em Beauxbatons:  
  
- Você já foi para cama com o Ricky? Ele é o melhor...!  
  
-Joe é o máximo em orgasmos...  
  
- Ontem à noite saí com o Tony. Estou exausta. Que animal! À noite vou sair com ele outra vez...  
  
Honey ali ficava a ouvir as conversas e sentia uma inveja doce-amarga e a sensação de que nunca iria saber como era o sexo. "Quem poderia me querer?" - perguntava a si própria.  
  
Numa sexta-feira, houve um baile em Beauxbatons. Honey não pretendia ir, mas o pai madou especialmente uma coruja:

  
_  
Sabe, estou preocupado. Suas irmã me disseram que está solitária e que não vai ao baile por não conseguir arranjar um par decente. É verdade?  
_  
  


  
  
Assim, Honey se viu no baile sentada no canto habitual, vendo os outros dançar e se divertirem ao máximo. Foi então que aconteceu o milagre.  
  
Roger Merton, o capitão da equipe de quadribol da escola e o rapaz mais popular de Beauxbatons, estava na pista de dança discutindo com a namorada. Estava bêbado.  
  
- Você é um inútil e egoísta! - disse ela.  
  
- E você é uma cabra vadia.  
  
Honey não pôde deixar de ouvir.  
  
Merton a viu olhando para ele:  
  
- O que pensa que está olhando? - perguntou em tom zangado.  
  
- Nada - respondeu Honey.  
  
- Vou mostrar àquela puta! Julga que não lhe mostro?  
  
- Eu... sim.  
  
- Podes ter a certeza. Vamos beber qualquer coisa.  
  
Honey hesitou. Merton estava obviamente bêbado.  
  
- Bem, eu não...  
  
- "timo. Tenho uma garrafa no carro.  
  
- Acho que não devo...  
  
Pegou no braço de Honey e puxou-a para fora da sala.  
  
Ela seguiu-o, por não querer armar uma cena e deixá-lo embaraçado.  
  
Lá fora, Honey tentou se soltar:  
  
-Roger, não penso que seja uma boa idéia. Eu...  
  
- O que é que há... Medo?  
  
- Não, eu...  
  
- Então está bem. Vamos.  
  
Levou-a até ao carro e abriu a porta. Honey manteve-se de pé por um momento.  
  
- Entra.  
  
- Só posso ficar. - disse Honey.  
  
Entrou no carro porque não queria aborrecer Roger. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado.  
  
- Vamos mostrar àquela cabra estúpida, não vamos? - puxou de uma garrafa de uísque trouxa. - Toma.  
  
Honey já tinha provado bebida alcoólica e tinha odiado. Mas não quis magoar os sentimentos de Roger.  
  
Olhou para ele e, com relutância, tomou um pequeno gole.  
  
- Ok! - disse. - É nova em Beauxbatons, hein?  
  
Honey fazia parte de três das aulas dele:  
  
- Não - respondeu. - Eu...  
  
Roger inclinou-se e começou a brincar com os seios dela.  
  
Espantada, Honey afastou-se.  
  
- Eh! Vem cá. Você não quer me agradar? - perguntou.  
  
E essa foi a frase mágica. Honey queria agradar a todos, e se esta era a única maneira de o fazer...  
  
No desconfortável banco de trás do carro de Merton, Honey teve a sua primeira vez e isso abriu um mundo incrivelmente novo para ela. Não sentiu muito prazer com o ato sexual, mas isso não foi importante. O importante era que Merton tinha gostado. Na realidade, Honey ficou admirada com a forma como ele tinha gostado. Parecia que o tinha deixado extasiado. Nunca vira ninguém gostar tanto assim de algo.  
  
"Então é assim que se satisfaz um homem..." - pensou Honey.  
  
Era uma manifestação divina.  
  
Honey não conseguia esquecer o milagre que lhe tinha acontecido. Deitou-se na cama, recordando a dureza do membro de Merton introduzido nela, movimentando-se cada vez mais depressa, e depois os gemidos: "Oh, sim, sim... Merlin, és fantástica, Sally..."  
  
E Honey nem sequer se tinha importado em ser chamada pelo nome da namorada dele. Tinha agradado ao capitão da equipe de quadribol! O rapaz mais popular de Beauxbatons!  
  
"E eu na realidade nem sequer sabia o que estava fazendo" - pensou ela. "Se eu soubesse bem como agradar a um homem..."  
  
Foi então que Honey teve a sua segunda manifestação divina. Na manhã seguinte, Honey dirigiu-se à Pleasure Chest, uma livraria pornográfica de Godric´s Hollow, e comprou meia dúzia de livros eróticos.  
  
Escondeu-os no dormitório e leu na privacidade do seu quarto. Ficou espantada com o que lia. Devorou as páginas de Jardim Perfumado e Kama Sutra, e depois foi comprar mais. Estudou as fotografias excitantes das trinta e sete posições para fazer amor e aprendeu o significado da meia lua e do círculo, da pétala de lótus e dos pedaços de nuvem e a forma de se mexer.  
  
Honey tornou-se perita nos oito tipos de sexo oral, nos caminhos dos dezesseis prazeres e no êxtase dos vários tipos de sexo. Sabia como ensinar um homem a aumentar o prazer. Pelo menos teoricamente.  
  
Honey achou que estava apta a pôr em prática seus conhecimentos.  
  
O Kama Sutra tinha vários capítulos sobre poções afrodisíacas para excitar um homem, mas uma vez que Honey não sabia onde obter Passiflore Idendatum, a erva Sinchronostatus ou Xanthochymus pictorius, inventou os seus próprios substitutos.  
  
Na semana seguinte, quando Honey encontrou Roger Merton na sala de aula, dirigiu-se a ele e disse:  
  
- Gostei muito da outra noite. Podemos repetir?  
  
Só passado um momento, percebeu quem Honey era.  
  
- Oh. Com certeza. Por que não? Os meus pais vão sair à noite. Por que não aparece lá por volta das oito horas?  
  
Nessa noite, quando Honey chegou a casa de Merton levava consigo um pequeno frasco de poção afrodisíaca.  
  
- Para que é isso? - perguntou ele.  
  
- Já te mostro. - respondeu Honey.  
  
E mostrou tudo.  
  
No dia seguinte, Merton contou aos colegas do Beauxbatons tudo sobre Honey.  
  
- Ela é incrível. - disse. - Não imaginam o que ela é capaz de fazer com um pouco de poção afrodisíaca!  
  
Nessa tarde, meia dúzia de rapazes convidaram Honey para sair com eles. Daí em diante, começou a sair todas as noites.  
  
Os rapazes andavam satisfeitos e isso tornara Honey muito feliz.  
  
Os pais dela estavam encantados com a súbita popularidade da filha.  
  
- Foi preciso algum tempo para a nossa filha florescer - disse orgulhosamente o pai -, mas agora ela transformou-se numa verdadeira Taft!  
  
Honey teve sempre notas baixas em poções e sabia que o teste final tinha sido um fracasso. O professor de poções, o Sr. Janson, era solteiro e vivia em Beauxbatons. Uma tarde, Honey foi visitá-lo. Ao abrir a porta do quarto, ficou admirado de a ver.  
  
- Honey! O que fazes aqui?  
  
- Preciso da sua ajuda. - respondeu ela. - O meu pai vai me matar se eu ficar reprovada. Trouxe algumas poções que eu não consigo fazer e pergunto se pode me ajudar.  
  
Ele hesitou um momento:  
  
- Isto não é normal, mas... Muito bem.  
  
O senhor Janson gostou de Honey. Não era como as outras meninas da sua turma. Estas eram ásperas e indiferentes, enquanto Honey era sensível e dedicada, sempre pronta a satisfazer. Desejou que ela tivesse mais aptidões para poções.  
  
Janson sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Honey e começou a explicar as misteriosas complexidades das poções.  
  
Honey, na verdade, não estava interessada nas poções. Enquanto o professor falava, Honey foi se aproximando cada vez mais dele.  
  
Começou a respirar para cima do pescoço dele e, sem perceber o que estava acontecendo acontecer, o Sr. Janson parou por um instante.  
  
Ficou espantado a olhar para Honey:  
  
- O que você está fazendo?  
  
- Desejo você desde o primeiro momento em que o vi - respondeu Honey. Abriu a bolsa e retirou um pequeno frasco de poção.  
  
- O que é isso?  
  
-Já lhe mostro...  
  
E mostrou tudo.  
  
Honey obteve nota máxima em poções...  
  
Não foram somente os acessórios que Honey utilizava que a tornaram popular, mas também os conhecimentos que obteve de todos os livros antigos sobre erotismo que leu. Ela satisfez os parceiros com técnicas que eles nem sequer sonhavam, que tinham milhares de anos e estavam há muito esquecidas. Deu um novo significado à palavra "êxtase".  
  
As notas de Honey melhoraram substancialmente e, de um momento para o outro, tornou-se ainda mais popular do que as irmãs quando andavam em Beauxbatons. Honey foi convidada para jantar no Private Eye e no Bombay Bicycle Club, bem como no Ice Capades, em Godric´s Hollow. Os rapazes a levaram para esquiar no Cedar Cliff e saltar de pára-quedas no aeroporto Landis.  
  
Os últimos anos de Beauxbatons foram igual e socialmente bem sucedidos. Uma noite, ao jantar, o pai disse:  
  
- Em breve irá terminar Beauxbatons. Está na hora de pensarmos no seu futuro. Já sabes o que pretendes fazer da tua vida?  
  
Ela respondeu de imediato:  
  
- Quero ser enfermeira.  
  
O rosto do pai ficou vermelho:  
  
- Quer dizer medi-bruxa!  
  
- Não, pai. Eu...  
  
- Você é uma Taft. Se quer seguir medicina, será uma medi-bruxa. Estamos entendidos?  
  
- Sim, pai.  
  
Quando disse ao pai que queria ser enfermeira, Honey dizia a verdade. Gostava de cuidar das pessoas, de ajudar e alimentar. Ficou assustada com a idéia de se tornar medi-bruxa eser responsável pela vida dos outros, mas sabia que não podia desapontar o pai.  
  
" Você é uma Taft."  
  
Mesmo que as suas notas não fossem suficientemente boas para ingressar na faculdade de medicina, a influência do pai era, dado que se tratava de um dos principais contribuintes da Faculdade de Weinschesville. Reuniu-se com o reitor, Dr. Jim Pearson.  
  
- Está me pedindo um grande favor - disse Pearson -, mas vou dizer o que vou fazer. Vou admitir Honey numa base experimental. Se no fim de seis meses julgarmos que não está qualificada para continuar, teremos de mandá-la embora.  
  
- É justo. Ela irá surpreender você.  
  
Ele tinha razão.

**N/A: **Hum, descobrimos coisas surpreendentes sobre a Honey nesse capítulo... Ela sempre consegue o que quer, não? Melhores notas... hum, agora eu to entendendo o porquê disso tudo... Bjinhus e até o próximo... Obrigada pelos reviews...


	10. Decepcionante

**Capítulo 10 - Decepcionante**

O pai de Honey organizou tudo de forma que ela ficasse em Knoxville na casa de um primo seu, o reverendo Douglas Lipton.

Douglas Lipton era padre na Igreja de São João Baptista. Tinha cerca de sessenta anos e era casado com uma mulher dez anos mais velha.

O padre ficou feliz por ter Honey em sua casa.

- Ela é como uma ventania de ar fresco - disse à esposa.

Nunca tinha visto ninguém tão ansioso por satisfazer.

Honey saiu-se razoavelmente bem na faculdade de medicina, mas faltava-lhe a dedicação. Estava ali apenas para agradar ao pai.

Os professores simpatizavam com ela. Havia nela uma tal bondade genuína que os professores desejavam que tivesse êxito.

Por ironia, Honey era particularmente fraca em anatomia. Durante a oitava semana, o professor da disciplina chamou-a.

- Receio ter de reprová-la. - disse com ar infeliz.

"Não posso reprovar" - pensou Honey. "Não posso deixar o meu pai ficar mal perante toda essa gente."

Honey aproximou-se do professor:

- Vim para esta escola por sua causa. Ouvi tanta coisa a seu respeito. - Aproximou-se ainda mais. - Quero ser como o senhor. - E ainda mais perto. - Ser medi-bruxa significa tudo para mim. - E mais perto ainda. - Por favor, ajude-me.

Uma hora mais tarde, quando Honey saiu do gabinete, tinha as respostas para o exame seguinte.

Antes de Honey terminar a faculdade de medicina, seduziu vários dos seus professores. Havia em si um ar de desamparo tal que ninguém conseguia resistir. Todos tinham a impressão de que eram eles que a seduziam e sentiam-se culpados por abusarem da sua inocência.

O Dr. Jim Pearson foi o último a sucumbir a Honey.

Ficou intrigado com as informações que ouviu acerca dela; rumores sobre as suas extraordinárias habilidades sexuais. Um dia, mandou chamar Honey para conversarem sobre as notas. Esta levou consigo uma pequena caixa de açúcar em pó e, antes da tarde terminar, o Dr. Pearson estava tão engatado quanto os outros. Honey fez ele se sentir jovem e insaciável. Fez ele pensar que era um rei que a tinha subjugado e tornado sua escrava. Ele procurou não pensar na mulher e nos filhos.

Honey gostava genuinamente do reverendo Douglas Lipton e sentia-se aborrecida por a esposa ser uma mulher fria e frígida que estava sempre criticando-o. Honey sentiu pena do padre. "Ele não merece isso" - pensou. - "Precisa de conforto".

À meia noite, quando a Sra. Lipton se encontrava de volta, Honey entrou no quarto do padre. Estava nua.

- Douglas...

Os olhos abriram-se:

- Honey? Sente-se bem?

- Não - respondeu. - Posso conversar contigo?

- Claro. - Estendeu o braço para acender o candeeiro.

- Não acenda a luz. - Meteu-se na cama ao seu lado.

- O que se passa? Não se sente bem?

- Estou preocupada.

- Com quê?

- Com o senhor. O senhor merece ser amado. Quero fazer amor com o senhor.

Ele ficou totalmente desperto:

- Meu Deus! - disse. - Ainda é uma criança. Não pode estar falando sério.

- Estou. A sua mulher não lhe dá amor...

- Honey, isto é impossível! É melhor regressar já para o seu quarto e...

Sentia o corpo dela contra o seu.

- Honey, não podemos fazer isto. Eu...

Os lábios dela estavam sobre os seus e o corpo em cima do seu, deixando-o completamente extasiado. Honey passou a noite na cama dele.

Às seis da manhã, a porta para o quarto abriu-se e a Sra. Lipton entrou. Permaneceu ali, a olhar para os dois e seguidamente saiu sem dizer uma palavra.

Duas horas mais tarde, o reverendo Douglas Lipton suicidou-se na garagem.

Quando Honey soube da notícia, ficou devastada e incapaz de acreditar no que sucedera.

Um representante do Ministério da Magia foi até lá assim que soube do ocorrido e teve uma conversa com a viúva.

Quando terminou, foi procurar Honey:

- Por respeito à família, vamos declarar a morte do reverendo Douglas Lipton como "suicídio por razões desconhecidas" - mas sugiro que deixe imediatamente a cidade e nunca mais cá volte.

Honey foi para o Hospital St. Mungus, em Londres. Com as brilhantes recomendações do Dr. Jim Pearson.

* * *

Um belo dia, quando chegara do trabalho, viu a coruja branca de Harry na sacada da janela.

- Olá Edwiges. Trouxe para mim o Harry é? Não, Não é... Você ainda não consegue fazer isso.

Kat e Honey chegaram e ficaram intrigadas com a carta.

Gina pegou a carta da patinha da coruja e começou a ler.

_Querida Gina,_

Não sei como lhe dizer isso, está sendo bem difícil para mim. Na verdade, acho que se eu fosse direto seria melhor. Bem, estamos há muito tempo separados e Karen Philborn apareceu na minha vida. Estamos namorando. Peço que reconstrua sua vida e não guarde mágoa de mim. 

Com amor, Harry 

- Não acredito. Disse Gina embasbacada.

Kat e Honey pegaram a carta e também ficaram abobadas.

- Não fique assim, Gina. Nenhum homem merece nossas lágrimas. - disse Kat.

- Desculpe. -disse Gina já chorando. - Vou para o meu quarto.

* * *

Muito tempo se passou e para Gina, esse mesmo tempo tinha perdido todo o significado. Não havia princípio nem fim e os dias e as noites sucediam-se no mesmo ritmo. O hospital tinha se transformado em toda a sua vida. O mundo exterior não era mais do que um planeta estranho e distante.

O Natal chegou e passou, dando início ao Ano Novo. No mundo exterior ao hospital, as tropas do Ministério caçavam os Comensais remanescentes.

Nunca mais tinha ouvido nada de Harry. "Ele vai descobrir que cometeu um erro" - pensou Virgínia. - "Regressará para mim."

As irritantes chamadas telefônicas matinais tinham parado tão repentinamente como haviam começado. Virgínia se sentia aliviada por nunca mais se ter visto envolvida em incidentes

Misteriosos ou ameaçadores. Era quase como se tivessem sido apenas um pesadelo... Exceto é claro, o fato de não ter sido assim.

A rotina continuou a ser frenética. Não havia tempo para conhecer melhor os doentes. Eram simplesmente vesículas ou fígados rebentados, fêmures fraturados e costelas partidas.

O hospital era uma selva cheia de demônios mecânicos - respiradores, monitores do ritmo cardíaco, equipamento de ecografia, raios X, caldeirões para poções ... E cada uma possuía o seu próprio som.

Havia apitos, campainhas e a conversa constante dos sistemas de altofalantes, todos eles misturando-se numa dissonância ruidosa e louca.

O segundo ano de residência foi um ritual de passagem. Os residentes começaram a ter tarefas mais exigentes e a vigiar o novo grupo, sentindo um misto de desprezo e arrogância destes.

- Pobres diabos. - disse Kat a Virgínia. - Nem sonham o que lhes espera.

- Em breve irão descobrir.

* * *

Virgínia e Honey começaram a ficar preocupadas com Kat. Estava perdendo e parecia deprimida. No meio de uma conversa, perceberam que Kat tinha um olhar vazio.. De tempos em tempos, recebia uma chamada misteriosa e, após cada uma delas, a sua depressão parecia piorar.

Virgínia e Honey sentaram-se a fim de terem uma conversa com ela.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntou Virgínia. - Sabe que gostamos de você e se tiver algum problema gostaríamos de ajudar.

- Obrigada. Agradeço a preocupação de vocês, mas não há nada que possam fazer. É um problema de dinheiro.

Honey olhou para ela, surpreendida:

- Para que precisa de dinheiro? Nunca saímos. Não temos tempo para comprar nada. Nós...

- Não é para mim. É para o meu irmão. - Kat nunca lhes dissera que tinha um irmão.

- Não sabia que tinha um irmão - disse Virgínia.

- Vive em FarmsBellow? - perguntou Honey.

Kat hesitou:

- Não. Vive aqui nos Estados Unidos. Terão de conhecê-lo, um dia.

- Gostaríamos muito. O que é que ele faz?

- É uma espécie de empresário - respondeu Kat, vagamente. - Neste momento anda com pouca sorte, mas Mike irá se recompor. Ele consegue sempre.

"Deus queira que esteja certa" - pensou ela.

* * *

Petter Bowman tinha sido transferido de um programa residencial de Iowa. Era uma pessoa bem-humorada e sempre bem-disposta, que saíra da rota para ser agradável aos outros.

Um dia, disse à Virgínia:

- Amanhã à noite dou uma pequena festa. Se a senhora e as doutoras Hunter e Taft estiverem livres, por que não aparecem por lá? Acredito que será divertido.

- Tudo bem. - respondeu Virgínia. - O que devemos levar?

Bowman deu uma gargalhada:

- Não tragam nada.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou Virgínia. - Uma garrafa de vinho ou... E Bowman acabou por ser um apartamento de cobertura com 10 quartos e todo mobilado à antiga.

As três mulheres entraram e olharam surpreendidas.

- Meu Deus! - espantou-se Kat. - De onde veio isto tudo?

- Fui suficientemente esperto para ter um pai inteligente. - respondeu Bowman. - Me deixou todo o seu dinheiro.

- Esqueçam! Vai ser no meu pequeno apartamento.

- E porque você trabalha? - perguntou Kat, maravilhada.

Bowman sorriu:

- Gosto de ser medi-bruxo.

O buffet era constituído por caviar Beluga Malossol, patê de campagne, salmão escocês fumado, ostras na concha, pernas de caranguejo, crudités com molho vinagrete e champanhe Cristal.

Bowman tivera razão. Na realidade, as três divertiram-se bastante.

- Nem sei como agradecer. - disse Virgínia a Bowman no final da noite, quando estavam de saída.

- Estão livres no sábado? - perguntou.

- Sim.

- Tenho um pequeno barco a motor. Vou levá-las para um passeio.

- Parece ótimo...

* * *

Às quatro da manhã Kat foi acordada, quando dormia profundamente no quarto dos medi-bruxos de serviço.

- Doutora Hunter, Sala de Urgências três... Doutora Hunter, Urgências três.

Kat levantou-se, tentando lutar contra o cansaço. Esfregando os olhos para afastar o sono, apanhou o elevador para baixo até à sala de urgências.

Um empregado cumprimentou-a à porta:

- Ele está ali no canto. Está cheio de dores.

Kat caminhou para o doente:

- Sou a doutora Hunter - disse, sonolenta.

Este resmungou:

- Por Merlin. Tem de fazer qualquer coisa. As minhas costas estão me matando.

Kat bocejou:

- Há quanto tempo tem dores?

- Desde há cerca de duas semanas.

Kat olhou para ele, confusa:

- Duas semanas? Porque não veio logo?

O doente tentou mexer-se e estremeceu:

- Para dizer a verdade, detesto hospitais.

- Então por que veio agora?

Com um ar mais alegre, respondeu:

- Vai haver um grande torneio de golfe e se não tratar das minhas costas não poderei estar presente.

Kat respirou profundamente:

- Um torneio de golfe.

- Sim.

Teve de se esforçar para se controlar:

- Vou dizer-lhe o que deve fazer. Vá para casa. Tome duas poções das que eu vou lhe dar e, se de manhã não estiver melhor, me telefone.

- Voltou-se e saiu rapidamente da sala, deixando-o gesticular.

* * *

O pequeno barco a motor de Petter Bowman era uma suave lancha-cruzeiro de quinze metros.

- Bem-vindas a bordo! - disse ele, quando cumprimentou Virgínia, Kat e Honey no cais.

As mulheres olharam com admiração para o barco.

- É lindo. - disse Virgínia. - Você gosta mesmo dessas coisas trouxas, não é?

- Adoro tudo que é bonito. Virgínia.

Deram um passeio pela baía durante três horas, saboreando o dia quente. Era a primeira vez que qualquer uma delas descansava há semanas.

Enquanto estavam ancorados ao largo da ilha Angel, a comer um almoço delicioso, Kat disse:

- Isto é que é viver. Não vamos regressar para terra.

- Bem pensado - afirmou Honey.

Em resumo, tinha sido um dia divinal.

Quando regressaram ao cais, Virgínia disse:

- Não encontro as palavras para descrever o quanto me diverti hoje.

- O prazer foi meu. - Bowman deu umas palmadinhas no braço dela. - Vamos repetir. Qualquer dia. Vocês três são sempre bem-vindas.

"Que homem encantador" - pensou Virgínia. - "Será que eu estou conseguindo esquecer o Harry? Rezo a Merlin que sim."

* * *

Honey gostava de trabalhar na obstetrícia. Era uma ala cheia de vida e esperança novas, num ritual alegre e interminável.

As novas mães estavam ansiosas e apreensivas. As veteranas ansiavam que tudo passasse.

Uma das mulheres que estava prestes a ter o bebê disse a Honey:

- Graças a Deus! Vou poder ver de novo os meus pés.

hr 

Se Virgínia tivesse um diário, teria marcado o dia quinze de Agosto como um dia especial. Foi o dia em que Jimmy Ford entrara na sua vida.

Jimmy era empregado do hospital, não era medi-bruxo ou qualquer coisa do gênero, era uma espécie de Entrega-Recados. Tinha o sorriso mais franco e a melhor disposição que Virgínia jamais vira. Era baixo e magro e parecia ter dezessete anos. Tinha vinte e cinco e movia-se pelos corredores do hospital como um alegre furacão. Para ele, nada representava um problema.

Entregava recados para todos o dia inteiro. Não tinha qualquer sentido de condição social e tratava do mesmo modo medi-bruxos, enfermeiras e zeladores.

Jimmy Ford adorava contar anedotas.

_- Sabe daquela sobre o doente com o corpo engessado? O doente da cama ao lado perguntou-lhe o que fazia para viver._

_Ele respondeu: "Lavava as janelas do Empire State Building."_

_O outro perguntou: "Quando é que deixou de trabalhar?"_

_- "Quando estava descendo."_

E Jimmy arreganhava os dentes e apressava-se para ajudar mais alguém.

Adorava Virgínia:

- Um dia serei medi-bruxo. Quero ser como a senhora.

Levava-lhe pequenos presentes, chocolates e brinquedos insignificantes. A cada um dos presentes juntava uma piada.

_- Em Houston, um homem perguntou a um peão:_

_"Qual é o caminho mais rápido para o hospital?"_

_O outro respondeu:_

_"Diga mal do Texas."_

As anedotas eram terríveis, mas Jimmy as contava de um modo engraçado.

Chegava de vassoura ao hospital ao mesmo tempo em que Virgínia e aproximava-se rapidamente dela, contando uma de suas horríveis piadas.

**N/A:** ÉEEEE, já estamos no décimo capítulo... Essa fic deve ter uns vinte e poucos, só pra adiantar a vcs... Está ficando legal, não é? Bjks e até o próximo... Obrigada pelos reviews.


	11. Broom Agency

**Capítulo 11 - Broom Agency**

  
  
As horas impossíveis continuaram. Outra véspera de Ano Novo chegou e passou e o segundo ano deslizou para o terceiro sem nada ter mudado. O mundo exterior não afetava o hospital. As guerras, fomes e desastres de países longínquos não eram nada em comparação com as crises de vida e morte que tinham de enfrentar vinte e quatro horas por dia.

Sempre que Kat e Virgínia se encontravam nos corredores do hospital, Kat sorria e dizia:

- Está se divertindo.

- Quando foi a última vez que você dormiu? - perguntava Virgínia.

Kat suspirava:

- Quem se lembra disso?

Passaram os longos dias e noites tentando vencer a incessante e exigente pressão, comendo sanduíches quando tinham tempo e bebendo café frio em copos de papel.

Gina não tinha mais tempo para pensar em Harry e o assédio sexual parecia fazer parte da vida de Kat. Havia as insinuações constantes, não só de medi-bruxos como também de doentes, que tentavam que ela se metesse na cama com eles. Estes recebiam a mesma resposta que os medi-bruxos.

"Não há homem no mundo que eu deixe me tocar."

E ela assim acreditava.

* * *

No meio de uma manhã movimentada, houve outra chamada de Mike.

- Olá, mana.

E Kat sabia o que vinha dali. Tinha-lhe enviado todo o dinheiro que conseguira poupar, mas, bem lá no fundo, sabia que tudo o que pudesse enviar nunca seria o suficiente.

- Detesto te incomodar, Kat. Realmente detesto. Mas me meti em um problema. - A voz soou constrangida.

-Mike... está bem?

- Oh, sim. Não é nada de grave. Estou apenas devendo a alguém que me está pedindo já o dinheiro e eu pergunto...

- Vou ver o que posso fazer. - respondeu Kat, saturada.

- Obrigado. Poderei sempre contar contigo, não posso, mana? Gosto muito de você.

- Também gosto de você, Mike.

* * *

Um dia, Kat disse a Virgínia e Honey:

- Sabem do que é que todas nós precisamos?

- De um mês dormindo? - Honey tentou acertar.

- Não, de férias. E bem longe daqui.

- Exato. E sempre em primeira classe! - disse Virgínia, sorrindo. - Dormíamos o dia inteiro e à noite nos divertiríamos.

Honey deu uma gargalhada:

- Isso é bom.

- Dentro de alguns meses teremos alguns feriados prolongados - afirmou Virgínia. - Porque não planejamos as três uma ida a qualquer lugar?

- É uma boa idéia. - disse Kat, animadamente. - No sábado, vamos a uma agência de viagens.

Entusiasmadas, passaram os três dias seguintes fazendo planos.

- Estou ansiosa para ir à Veneza. Todas aquelas Gôndolas.

Paris é para onde eu gostaria de ir. É a cidade mais romântica do mundo.

- Eu também quero passear ao luar numa gôndola em Veneza.

"Talvez passemos a nossa lua-de-mel em Veneza, Virgínia" - tinha dito Harry. "Gostaria?"

Ficou pensando se Harry teria levado Karen a Veneza na lua-de-mel.

No sábado de manhã, as três foram à Broom Agency, na Powell Street.

A mulher atrás do balcão foi cortês:

- Que tipo de viagem interessa a vocês?

- Gostaríamos de Paris, Veneza...

- "timo. Temos alguns pacotes econômicos que...

- Não, não, não. - Virgínia olhou para Honey e sorriu: - Em primeira classe.

- Certo. Viagem aérea em primeira classe - acrescentou Kat.

- Hotéis de primeira, Chaves de Portal de Primeira - juntou Honey.

- Bem, posso recomendar o Ritz em Londres, o Crillon em Paris, o Cipriani em Veneza e...

Virgínia disse:

- Porque não levamos algumas brochuras? Podemos estudá-las para depois nos decidirmos.

- Tudo bem. - disse a agente de viagens.

Virgínia olhou para uma brochura:

- Também organizam o aluguel de iates?

- Sim.

- Muito bem. Talvez aluguemos um.

- Excelente. - A agente de viagens juntou algumas brochuras e entregou-as a Virgínia. - Quando estiverem prontas, me digam e eu terei o prazer de fazer as reservas.

- Nós pensaremos e retornaremos se tivermos interesse. - prometeu Honey.

Quando saíram, Kat deu uma gargalhada e disse:

- Não há nada melhor que sonhar alto, não acham?

- Não se preocupe. - garantiu-lhe Virgínia. - Um dia nós poderemos ir a todos esses lugares.

* * *

Seymour Wilson, chefe de medicina do Hospital St. Mungus Hospital, era um homem frustrado com um emprego impossível. Havia doentes a mais, medi-bruxos e enfermeiras a menos e muito poucas horas por dia. Sentia-se como o comandante de um navio afundando, correndo de um lado para o outro para tapar os rombos por onde a água entrava.

Nesse momento, a maior preocupação do Dr. Wilson era Honey Taft. Enquanto alguns medi-bruxos pareciam gostar muito dela, os residentes e enfermeiras de confiança comunicavam constantemente que a Dra. Taft era incapaz de fazer o seu trabalho.

Por fim, Wilson foi conversar com Ben Schober:

- Quero mandar embora uma das nossas medi-bruxas. - disse. - Os residentes com quem faz as rondas me dizem que ela é bastante incompetente.

Schober lembrou-se de Honey. Era aquela que obtivera notas extraordinariamente altas e recomendações brilhantes.

- Não estou compreendendo. - afirmou. - Deve haver algum erro. - Por momentos, ficou pensativo. - Vou dizer a você o que iremos fazer, Seymour. Do seu pessoal, quem é o maior sacana?

- Ted Allison.

- Muito bem. Amanhã de manhã mande Honey Taft fazer a ronda com o doutor Allison. Mande-o fazer um relatório sobre ela. Se ele disser que é incompetente, mandarei ela embora.

- Estou plenamente de acordo. - concordou o Dr. Wilson.

- Obrigado, Ben.

* * *

Na hora do almoço, Honey disse a Virgínia que tinha sido designada para fazer as rondas com o Dr. Allison na manhã seguinte.

- Eu o conheço. - disse Virgínia. - Tem uma reputação terrível.

- Foi isso que eu ouvi - disse Honey, pensativa.

Nesse momento, em outra área do hospital, Seymour Wilson conversava com Ted Allison. Este era um veterano inflexível de vinte e cinco anos. Tinha servido o Ministério da Magia como oficial-medi-bruxo e ainda sentia orgulho em "dar um pontapé no cu do Ministério".

Seymour Wilson dizia:

- Quero que vigie a doutora Taft. Se ela não servir, vou mandá-la embora. Compreendido?

- Compreendido.

Ficou ansioso pelo dia seguinte. Tal como Seymour Wilson, Ted Allison desprezava medi-bruxos incompetentes. Além disso, estava fortemente convicto de que, se as mulheres

queriam ter uma profissão na área de saúde, deveriam ser enfermeiras. Se tinha sido suficientemente bom para Florence Nightingale, também o era para todas as outras.

Às seis da manhã do dia seguinte, os residentes reuniram-se no corredor para dar início às rondas. O grupo era constituído pelo Dr. Allison, Tom Benson, seu assistente-chefe, e cinco

residentes, incluindo Honey Taft.

Nesse momento, quando Allison olhou para Honey, pensou:

"Bem, irmã, vejamos o que sabes fazer."

Voltou-se para o grupo:

- Vamos.

O primeiro doente da ala um era uma adolescente que estava deitada e tapada com cobertores pesados. Dormia quando o grupo se aproximou dela.

- Bem - disse o Dr. Allison. - Quero que todos vocês vejam o gráfico dela. - Os residentes começaram a estudar o gráfico da doente. O Dr. Allison virou-se para Honey: - Esta doente tem febre, calafrios, mal-estar geral e anorexia. Tem temperatura, tosse e pneumonia. Qual é o seu diagnóstico, doutora Taft?

Honey permaneceu silenciosa, de sobrolho franzido.

- Então?

- Bem - disse Honey, pensativamente. - Diria que provavelmente tem psitacose.

O Dr. Allison olhou para ela, surpreendido:

- O que... o que é que a faz dizer isso?

- Os sintomas são típicos da psitacose e reparei que ela trabalha em regime de tempo parcial numa loja de animais. A psitacose transmite-se através de papagaios infectados.

Allison concordou lentamente:

- Muito... Muito bem. Sabe qual é o tratamento?

- Sim. Poção Tetraciclinicus durante dez dias, repouso absoluto e muitos líquidos.

O Dr. Allison voltou-se para o grupo:

- Ouviram bem? A doutora Taft tem toda a razão.

Avançaram para o doente seguinte.

O Dr. Allison disse:

- Se examinarem o gráfico, verão que tem tumores mesotélios, perda de sangue e fadiga. Qual é o diagnóstico?

Um dos residentes disse, esperançoso:

- Parece uma forma de pneumonia.

Um segundo residente afirmou:

- Pode ser cancro.

O Dr. Allison virou-se para Honey:

- Qual é o seu diagnóstico, doutora?

Honey ficou pensativa:

- De imediato, diria que é uma pneumoconiose fibrosa, uma forma de envenenamento por inalação de partículas de amianto. O gráfico mostra que ele trabalha numa fábrica de alcatifas.

Ted Allison não conseguiu esconder a sua admiração:

- Excelente! Excelente! Sabe por acaso qual é o remédio?

- Infelizmente, ainda não se sabe qual é a poção que o faria ficar curado.

Tudo se tornou ainda mais impressionante. Nas duas horas seguintes, Honey diagnosticou um caso raro de síndrome de Reiter, policitemia deformada por osteíte e malária.

Quando as rondas chegaram ao fim, o medi-bruxo apertou a mão de Honey:

- Não sou facilmente impressionável, doutora, mas quero lhe dizer que tem um futuro fabuloso!

Honey corou:

- Obrigada, doutor Allison.

- E pretendo dizer isso a Ben Schober. - disse, enquanto se afastava.

Tom Benson, assistente-chefe de Allison, olhou para Honey e sorriu:

- Querida, me encontrarei com você dentro de meia hora.

* * *

Virgínia procurou afastar-se do caminho do Dr. Arthur Kane "Dr. Você-Sabe-Quem"! Mas sempre que surgia uma oportunidade, Kane pedia que Virgínia o assistisse nas operações. E, em cada uma, tornava-se cada vez mais ofensivo.

- O que quer dizer, nunca sairá comigo? Deve estar aprendendo com mais alguém. - E posso ser pequeno, querida, mas não em tudo. Percebe o que quero dizer?

Virgínia começou a temer as ocasiões em que tinha de trabalhar com ele.

Quanto mais tempo passava, mais Virgínia via Kane fazer operações desnecessárias e extirpar órgãos sãos.

Um dia, quando ela e Kane se dirigiam à sala de operações, Virgínia perguntou:

- Vamos fazer uma operação de quê, doutor?

- Do bolso dele! - Reparou no olhar de Virgínia. - Estou brincando, querida.

* * *

- Ele devia estar trabalhando em uma madeireira. - disse Virgínia mais tarde a Honey, zangada. - Não tem o direito de operar pessoas assim, à torto e à direito.

Após uma operação ao fígado particularmente absurda, o Dr. Kane virou-se para Virgínia e, abanando a cabeça, disse:

- É pena. Não sei se ele se safa.

Virgínia não conseguiu conter a fúria por mais tempo.

Decidiu ter uma conversa com Tom Chang.

- Alguém deveria denunciar o doutor Kane - disse Virgínia. - - Está assassinando os doentes dele!

- Tenha calma.

- Não consigo! Não é justo que deixem um homem destes fazer operações. É criminoso. Devia ser denunciado à Ordem dos Medi-bruxos.

- O que ganharia com isso? Teria de arranjar outros medi-bruxos que testemunhassem contra ele e ninguém faria uma coisa dessas. Esta é uma comunidade fechada e todos nós temos

de viver dentro dela, Virgínia. É quase impossível fazer com que um medi-bruxo testemunhe contra outro. Todos somos vulneráveis e precisamos muito uns dos outros. Acalme-se. Venha comigo que eu lhe pago o almoço.

Virgínia suspirou:

- Está bem, mas é um sistema repugnante.

Ao almoço, Virgínia perguntou:

- Como está seu casamento?

Levou um momento a responder:

- Eu... estamos tendo problemas. O meu trabalho está destruindo o nosso casamento. Não sei o que fazer.

- Tenho a certeza que tudo irá se resolver. - disse Virgínia.

Chang disse com firmeza:

- Será melhor que isso aconteça.

Virgínia olhou para ele.

- Me suicidaria se ela me deixasse.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Arthur Kane foi designado para fazer uma operação de rins. O chefe da cirurgia disse a Virgínia:

- O doutor Kane está chamando a senhora, para o assistir na sala de operações quatro.

A garganta de Virgínia ficou subitamente seca. Odiava a idéia de estar perto dele.

- Não pode pedir a mais alguém para...? - pediu ela.

- Ele está à sua espera, doutora.

Virgínia suspirou:

- Ok...

Quando finalmente estava preparada, a operação já tinha começado.

- Dê-me uma ajuda aqui, querida. - disse Kane a Virgínia.

O abdômen do doente tinha sido pintado com uma poção de iodo e feita uma incisão no respectivo quadrante superior direito, logo abaixo da caixa torácica.

"Até aqui, tudo bem" - pensou Virgínia.

- Bisturi! - A enfermeira-ajudante entregou um bisturi ao Dr. Kane, que levantou a cabeça:

- Ponham música.

Um momento mais tarde, a enfermeira levantou sua varinha e disse algumas palavras que logo se transformaram em música.

O Dr. Kane continuou a cortar:

- Vamos animar isto um pouco.

Olhou para Virgínia.

- Ligue o bovie, "doçura".

"Doçura". Virgínia cerrou os dentes e pegou num bovie - um cauterizador elétrico. Começou a cauterizar as artérias para reduzir a quantidade de sangue no abdômen.

A operação estava correndo bem.

"Graças a Deus" - pensou Virgínia.

- Esponja.

A enfermeira-ajudante entregou uma esponja a Kane.

- Muito bem. Vamos fazer uma sucção. - Cortou em volta do rim até este ficar exposto. - Aqui está o malandro - disse ele. - Mais sucção. - Levantou o rim com o auxílio de fórceps.

- Bem. Vamos cosê-lo.

Por uma vez tudo correra bem e, contudo, algo preocupava Virgínia. Examinou melhor o rim. Parecia são. Franziu o sobrolho e ficou a pensar se...

Quando o Dr. Kane começou a coser o doente, Virgínia correu para a radiografia colocada na moldura iluminada.

Estudou-a por momentos e disse baixinho:

- Oh, meu Deus!

A radiografia tinha sido ali colocada ao contrário.

Dr. Kane tinha extirpado o rim errado.

Trinta minutos mais tarde, Virgínia encontrava-se no gabinete de Ben Schober.

- Ele extraiu o rim são e deixou o doente lesado! - A voz de Virgínia tremia. - O homem devia ir para a cadeia!

Benjamin Schober disse, apaziguadoramente:

- Virgínia, concordo que isto é lamentável. Mas com certeza que não foi intencional. Foi um erro e...

- Um erro? Esse doente vai ter de viver de diálise durante o resto da vida. Alguém devia pagar por isso!

- Acredite em mim, iremos fazer uma avaliação pormenorizada.

Virgínia sabia o que ele queria dizer: um grupo de medi-bruxos iria examinar o sucedido, mas isso iria ser feito confidencialmente. A informação nunca chegaria ao público e ao doente.

- Doutor Schober...

- Você faz parte da nossa equipe, Virgínia. Terá de ser uma jogadora.

- Ele não devia trabalhar neste hospital, nem em nenhum outro.

- Deve examinar todo o quadro. Se fôssemos retirados, haveria uma má publicidade e a reputação do hospital ficaria afetada. Provavelmente teríamos de enfrentar muitas práticas erradas.

- E os doentes?

- Iremos vigiar melhor o doutor Kane. - Inclinou-se na cadeira. - Vou dar-lhe um conselho. Quando exercer medicina privada, irá necessitar da boa vontade de outros medi-bruxos para fornecerem referências. Sem isso, não irá a parte alguma e se tiver a reputação de ser desonesta e falar mal dos seus colegas, nunca obterá boas referências.

Garanto-lhe isso.

Virgínia levantou-se:

- Então não vai fazer nada?

- Já lhe disse, vamos fazer uma avaliação pormenorizada.

- Só isso?

- Só isso.

* * *

- Não é justo - disse Virgínia. Estava na cantina almoçando com Kat e Honey.

Kat abanou a cabeça:

- Ninguém disse que a vida tinha de ser justa.

Virgínia olhou em volta da sala asséptica de azulejos brancos.

- Tudo isto me deixa deprimida. Toda essa gente está doente.

- Ou não estariam aqui - sublinhou Kat.

- Por que não organizamos uma festa? - sugeriu Honey.

- Uma festa? De que é que está falando?

Honey sentiu-se subitamente entusiasmada:

- Podíamos encomendar comida e algumas bebidas e fazer uma grande festa! Acredito que todas nós precisamos de animação.

Por momentos, Virgínia ficou pensativa:

- Sabem - disse - não é uma má idéia. Vamos fazer sim!

- Combinado. Eu trato de tudo. - informou Honey.

- Fica para amanhã, depois das rondas.

* * *

Arthur Kane aproximou-se de Virgínia no corredor.

A voz soou gélida:

- Você tem sido malandra, querida. Alguém devia ensiná-la a manter a boca fechada! - E afastou-se.

Virgínia olhou para ele incrédula. Schober tinha contado o que Gina havia dito. Não devia ter feito aquilo. "Se tiver a reputação de ser desonesta e falar mal dos seus colegas..."

**N/A: **Queridos leitores da minha fic, o que estão achando da saga da Dra. Weasley? Estou ansiosa para saber o que vai acontecer com ela nos p´roximos capítulos... Bjus e até o próximo.


	12. A primeira operação

**Capítulo 12 - A primeira operação.**

A notícia da próxima festa espalhou-se rapidamente. Todos os residentes contribuíram. Foi encomendado um grande menu ao Restaurante Ernie's e as bebidas a um armazém próximo.

A festa foi marcada para as cinco horas, na sala de reuniões dos medi-bruxos. A comida e as bebidas chegaram às quatro e meia.

Foi um banquete: travessas de lagosta e camarão, uma variedade de patês, almôndegas suecas, massa quente, fruta e sobremesas.

Às cinco e quinze, quando Virgínia, Kat e Honey entraram na sala, esta já estava cheia de residentes, internos e enfermeiras ansiosos, comendo e divertindo-se.

Virgínia virou-se para Honey:

- Foi uma ótima idéia!

- Obrigada - agradeceu Honey.

Ouviu-se uma voz no altofalante:

- Doutores Finley e Ketler para Sala de Urgências. Stat. - E os dois medi-bruxos, que ainda estavam comendo camarões, olharam um para o outro, suspiraram e abandonaram rapidamente a sala.

Tom Chang aproximou-se de Virgínia:

- Devíamos fazer isto todas as semanas. - disse.

- Ok. É...

Ouviu-se de novo o altofalante:

-Doutor Chang... Quarto trezentos e dezessete... Doutor Chang... Quarto trezentos e dezessete.

E um minuto mais tarde:

- Doutor Smythe... SU dois... Doutor Smythe para a SU dois.

O altofalante nunca mais parou. No espaço de trinta minutos, quase todos os medi-bruxos e enfermeiras tinham sido chamados para atender uma urgência. Honey ouviu chamarem pelo seu nome, depois foi Virgínia e a seguir Kat.

- Não acredito no que está acontecendo - disse Kat.

- Sabes o que se diz sobre a existência de um anjo-da-guarda? Bem, acredito que nós três encontramo-nos sob o domínio de um guarda demoníaco.

As palavras dela provaram ser proféticas.

* * *

Na manhã da segunda-feira seguinte, quando Virgínia saiu do trabalho e se dirigiu para o carro, verificou que dois dos pneus haviam sido furados. Olhou para eles, incrédula.

"Alguém devia ensiná-la a manter a boca fechada!"

Quando regressou ao apartamento, disse a Kat e a Honey:

- Cuidado com Arthur Kane. É doido.

Kat foi acordada pela campainha do telefone. Sem abrir os olhos, pegou no telefone e encostou-o ao ouvido.

- Alô?

- Kat? É Mike.

Sentou-se, com o coração a bater desordenadamente:

- Mike, está bem? - Ouviu-o dar uma gargalhada.

- Nunca estive melhor, mana. Graças a você e ao teu amigo.

- Meu amigo?

- O senhor Goyle.

- Quem? - Kat tentou concentrar-se apesar de estar tonta de sono.

- O senhor Goyle. Ele salvou a minha vida.

Kat não fazia idéia do que é que ele estava falando.

- Mike...

- Lembra-se daqueles caras a quem eu devia dinheiro? O senhor Goyle afastou-os de mim. Ele é um verdadeiro cavalheiro. E pensa o melhor de você, Kat.

Kat tinha e esquecido do incidente com Goyle, mas, subitamente, este lhe veio à memória:

_"Lady, a senhora não sabe com quem está a falar. É melhor fazer o que o homem pede._

_Este é o senhor Gregory Goyle._

Mike continuou:

- Vou lhe enviar o dinheiro, Kat. O teu amigo me arranjou um emprego. Tenho um bom ordenado.

"O teu amigo."- Kat estava nervosa:

- Mike, me escute. Quero que tenha cuidado.

Ouviu-o dar outra gargalhada:

- Não se preocupe comigo. Não lhe disse que tudo iria acabar bem? Bem, assim aconteceu.

- Tem muito cuidado, Mike. Não...

A ligação foi cortada.

Kat não conseguiu voltar a adormecer.

"Goyle! Como é que ele soube de Mike e por que é que está o ajudando?"

* * *

Na noite seguinte, quando Kat deixou o hospital, uma limusine preta estava à sua espera junto à calçada.

Sombra e Rhino estavam encostados ao automóvel.

Quando Kat se aproximou deles, Rhino disse:

- Entre, doutora. O senhor Goyle quer vê-la.

Ela estudou o homem por um momento. Rhino tinha um aspecto assustador, mas foi Sombra quem assustou Kat. Havia algo de mortífero na sua imobilidade. Em outras circunstâncias Kat nunca teria entrado no carro, mas o telefonema de Mike a tinha deixado confusa. E preocupada. Muito preocupada.

Foi conduzida a um pequeno apartamento nos subúrbios da cidade e, quando lá chegou, Goyle estava à sua espera.

- Obrigado por ter vindo, doutora Hunter. - disse. - Fico muito grato. Um amigo meu teve um pequeno acidente. Quero que o veja.

- Que está fazendo com Mike? - perguntou Kat.

- Nada. - respondeu, inocentemente. - Soube que tinha um pequeno problema e procurei eliminá-lo.

- Como é que... Como é que soube dele? Quero dizer, que era meu irmão e...

Goyle sorriu:

- No meu negócio, todos somos amigos. Nos ajudamos mutuamente. Mike envolveu-se com pessoas ruins e, por isso, dei-lhe uma ajuda. Devia estar agradecida.

- E estou. - disse Kat. - Estou sinceramente.

- Muito bem! Conhece o ditado "Uma mão lava a outra"?

Kat abanou a cabeça:

- Não farei nada ilegal.

- Ilegal? - interrogou Goyle. Parecia magoado.

- Nunca lhe pediria para fazer algo do gênero. Este meu amigo teve um pequeno acidente e detesta hospitais. Não se importa de vê-lo?

"Onde é que estou me metendo?" - pensou Kat.

- Está bem.

- Ele está no quarto.

O amigo de Goyle tinha levado uma grande rasteira. Estava deitado, inconsciente.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Kat.

Goyle olhou para ela e disse:

- Caiu pelas escadas abaixo.

- Devia levá-lo para o hospital.

- Como lhe disse, ele não gosta de hospitais. Posso arranjar todo e qualquer equipamento hospitalar de que necessite. Tive um medi-bruxo que tratava dos meus amigos, mas este teve um pequeno acidente.

As palavras causaram um arrepio em Kat. Tudo o que queria era sair dali correndo e ir para casa e nunca mais ouvir falar de Goyle, mas nada na vida era de graça. Kat despiu o casaco e começou a trabalhar.

* * *

No início do quarto ano de residência, Virgínia já tinha assistido a centenas de operações. Para ela, passaram a ser banais. Sabia quais os procedimentos cirúrgicos para a vesícula biliar, baço, fígado, apêndice e, mais entusiasticamente, o coração. E também todas as poções que eram usadas nos diversos tratamentos. Mas Virgínia sentia-se frustrada por não ser ela mesma a fazê-las. "O que aconteceu ao "Vigiar, fazer, ensinar"?" - pensou.

A resposta surgiu quando George Englung, chefe de cirurgia, mandou chamá-la.

- Virgínia, amanhã vai haver uma operação a uma hérnia na sala três, às sete e meia.

Apontou no bloco:

- Certo. Quem vai fazer a operação?

- A senhora.

- Certo. Eu... - Subitamente, as palavras desapareceram. Eu?

- Sim. Algum problema?

O sorriso de Virgínia iluminou a sala:

-Não, senhor. Eu... Muito obrigada!

- A senhora já está apta a isso. Penso que o doente tem sorte em tê-la como medi-bruxa. Chama-se Walter Herzog. Está no trezentos e catorze.

-Herzog. Quarto trezentos e catorze. Certo. - E saiu.

Virgínia nunca se sentira tão entusiasmada. - "Vou fazer a minha primeira operação! Vou ter nas minhas mãos a vida de um ser humano. E se eu ainda não estiver apta? E se eu cometer algum erro? As coisas podem correr mal. É a lei de Murphy."

Quando Virgínia acabou de discutir consigo própria, estava em estado de pânico.

Entrou na cantina e sentou-se para tomar uma chaleira de chá. - "Tudo irá correr bem" - procurou convencer-se. - "Já assisti a dúzias de operações à hérnia. Não existem grandes riscos. Ele tem sorte em me ter como medi-bruxa."

Quando terminou o café, estava suficientemente calma para enfrentar o seu primeiro doente.

Walter Herzog era sexagenário, magro, calvo e muito nervoso. Estava na cama gemendo quando Virgínia entrou com um ramo de flores. Herzog levantou a cabeça.

- Enfermeira... Preciso de um medi-bruxo.

Virgínia aproximou-se da cama e entregou-lhe as flores.

- Eu sou medi-bruxa. Vou operá-lo.

Olhou para as flores e depois para ela:

- Você é o quê?

- Não se preocupe. - disse Virgínia, tranquilizadoramente. - Está em boas mãos.

Pegou o gráfico colocado aos pés da cama e estudou-o.

- O que é que diz? - perguntou ansioso o homem.

"Porque é que me trouxe flores?" -

- Diz que o senhor vai ficar bem.

Ele engoliu:

- Você vai mesmo fazer a operação?

- Sim.

- Você parece bastante... Bastante jovem.

Virgínia deu-lhe uma palmadinha no braço.

- Ainda não perdi um doente. - Olhou em volta do quarto.

- Sente-se confortável? Quer qualquer coisa para ler? Um livro ou uma revista?

Ele ouvia, nervoso:

- Não, estou bem. - "Porque é que ela estava sendo tão simpática? Será que existe alguma coisa que ela não lhe queria dizer?"

- Então, nos vemos amanhã. - disse Virgínia, alegremente. Escreveu algo num pedaço de papel e entregou-lhe. - Aqui está o meu telefone. Ligue se precisar de mim esta noite. Ficarei ao lado do telefone.

Quando Virgínia saiu, Walter Herzog estava numa pilha de nervos.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Jimmy encontrou Virgínia na sala de reuniões. Aproximou-se dela com um grande sorriso:

- Parabéns! Soube que vai operar.

"A notícia espalha-se rapidamente." - pensou Virgínia.

- Sim.

- Quem quer que seja, tem sorte - disse Jimmy. - Se alguma vez me acontecer algo, a senhora é a única pessoa a quem eu deixaria me operar.

- Obrigada, Jimmy.

E, é claro, com Jimmy havia sempre uma anedota.

- _Já sabe daquela sobre o homem que tinha uma dor esquisita nos tornozelos? Era demasiado medroso para ir a um medi-bruxo; então, quando o amigo lhe contou que tinha exatamente a mesma dor, disse: "Deves ir imediatamente ao medi-bruxo. E conta-me __tudo o que ele te disser. - No dia seguinte, soube que o amigo tinha morrido._

_Correu para o hospital e gastou cinco mil galeões em exames e análises. Não conseguiram encontrar nada de errado._

_Ligou à viúva do amigo e perguntou: "Chester sofreu muito antes de morrer?" - "Não" - disse ela. "Nem sequer viu o caminhão que o atropelou!"_

E Jimmy desapareceu.

* * *

Virgínia estava demasiadamente excitada para jantar. Passou o serão treinando nós cirúrgicos nas pernas das mesas e candeeiros.

"Vou tentar passar uma boa noite de sono." - decidiu, "para estar bonita e descansada de manhã."

Passou a noite acordada, revendo e tornando a rever mentalmente a operação.

Existem três tipos de hérnia: hérnia redutível, onde é possível voltar a colocar os intestinos no abdômen; hérnia irredutível, onde as ligações impedem o retorno do conteúdo para o abdômen; e hérnia estrangulada, a mais perigosa, onde o sangue que corre através dela é cortado, lesando os intestinos. A de Walter Herzog era uma hérnia redutível, graças a Merlin.

Às seis da manhã, Virgínia conduziu até ao parque de estacionamento do hospital. Uma nova Ferrari vermelha encontrava-se ao lado do seu estacionamento. Em vão, Virgínia pensou de quem seria, mas quem quer que fosse tinha de ser rico.

Às sete horas, Virgínia já estava ajudando Walter Herzog a tirar o pijama para vestir uma bata azul do hospital. A enfermeira já lhe tinha dado um sedativo para o acalmar enquanto esperavam pela maca que o iria levar para a sala de operações.

- Esta é a minha primeira operação. - disse Walter Herzog.

"Minha também" - pensou Virgínia.

A maca chegou quando Walter Herzog já se dirigia para a Sala de Operações três. Virgínia percorreu o corredor ao seu lado, com o coração batendo tão depressa que temeu que ele pudesse ouvir.

A Sala de Operações três era uma das maiores salas de operações, albergando um monitor cardíaco, uma máquina cardiopulmonar e uma série de outros acessórios técnicos, além de vários vidros de poções para qualquer ocasião. Quando Virgínia entrou na sala, o pessoal já preparava todos os equipamentos. Havia um medi-bruxo-assistente, o anestesista, dois residentes, uma enfermeira-assistente e duas enfermeiras auxiliares.

O pessoal olhou esperançosamente para ela, ansiosos por ver como é que iria se sair na sua primeira operação.

Virgínia aproximou-se da maca. Walter Herzog já tinha a virilha rapada e desinfectada. Tinham sido colocados panos esterilizados em volta da área a operar.

Herzog olhou para Virgínia e disse, sonolento:

- Não me vai deixar morrer, vai?

Virgínia sorriu:

- O quê? E estragar a minha reputação?

Olhou para o anestesista, que deu ao doente uma anestesia epidural, uma autêntica dose de cavalo. Virgínia respirou fundo e concordou com a cabeça.

A operação começou.

- Bisturi.

Quando Virgínia estava prestes a fazer o primeiro corte na pele, a enfermeira auxiliar disse qualquer coisa.

- O quê?

- Quer música, doutora?

Era a primeira vez que lhe faziam semelhante pergunta. Virgínia sorriu:

- Certamente. Vamos ouvir Jimmy Buffett.

No momento em que Virgínia fez a primeira incisão, os nervos desapareceram. Era como se tivesse feito isto durante toda a vida. Habilmente, cortou as primeiras camadas de gordura e músculo até chegar à hérnia. Contudo, prestava atenção ao som familiar que ecoava através da sala.

- Esponja...

- Dê-me um bovie...

- Aqui está...

- Parece que chegamos mesmo a tempo...

- Grampo...

- Sucção, por favor...

A mente de Virgínia estava totalmente concentrada naquilo que estava fazendo. Localizar o saco hernial... libertá-lo... voltar a colocar os órgãos na cavidade abdominal... atar a base do saco... cortar o restante... anel inguinal... suturar...

Uma hora e vinte minutos após a primeira incisão, a operação tinha chegado ao fim.

Virgínia devia sentir-se extenuada, mas, em vez disso, sentia-se terrivelmente animada.

Depois de Walter Herzog ter sido cosido, a enfermeira-assistente voltou-se para Virgínia e disse:

- Doutora Weasley...

Virgínia levantou a cabeça:

- Sim?

A enfermeira sorriu:

- Foi magnífica, doutora.

**N/A:** Mais um capítulo e ae gostaram? O que acharam da primeira operação da Doutora Weasley? Bem, muito obrigada a todos que comentaram a fic e até mais!!!


	13. A Falsificação da Ordem do Ministério

**Capítulo 13 - A Falsificação da Ordem do Ministério**

Era domingo e as três tinham o dia livre.

- O que vamos fazer hoje? - pergunto u Kat.

Virgínia não fazia idéia:

- Está um dia tão bonito! Porque não vamos ao Tree Park? Podíamos arranjar qualquer coisa e fazer um piquenique ao ar livre.

- Isso é bom. - respondeu Honey.

- Vamos! - concordou Kat.

O telefone tocou. As três olharam para ele.

-Merlin! - disse Kat. - Não atendam. É a nossa folga.

- Não temos folgas. - lembrou Virgínia.

Kat dirigiu-se ao telefone e levantou-o:

- Doutora Hunter. - Escutou por momentos e entregou o telefone a Virgínia. - É para você, doutora Weasley.

Virgínia concordou, resignadamente:

- Está bem. - Pegou o telefone e respondeu:

- Doutora Weasley... Olá, Tom... O quê?... Não, estava de saída... Entendi... Está bem. Estarei aí dentro de quinze minutos. - Colocou o telefone no lugar.

"Lá se vai o piquenique," - pensou.

- É grave? - perguntou Honey.

- Sim, estamos prestes a perder um doente. Vou tentar estar de volta para jantar.

Quando Virgínia chegou ao hospital, dirigiu-se ao ao estacionamento dos medi-bruxos e estacionou ao lado do Ferrari vermelho.

"Quantas operações terão sido precisas para comprar aquilo?"

Vinte minutos mais tarde, Virgínia dirigia-se à sala de espera das visitas. Um homem de cabelo escuro estava sentado numa cadeira olhando pela janela.

- Senhor Newton?

Este levantou-se:

- Sim?

- Sou a doutora Weasley. Acabei de examinar o seu filhinho. Deu entrada por estar sofrendo de dores abdominais.

- Sim. Vou levá-lo para casa.

- Creio que não. Peter tem uma rotura no baço. Necessita de uma transfusão imediata e de ser operado ou morrerá. Newton abanou a cabeça:

- Somos testemunhas de Jeová. Deus não deixará que ele morra e eu não vou permitir que o contaminem com o sangue de mais alguém. Foi a minha mulher quem o trouxe para aqui. Será castigada por isso.

- Senhor Newton, penso que não está compreendendo bem a gravidade da situação. Se não operarmos imediatamente, o seu filho morrerá.

O homem olhou para ela e sorriu:

- A senhora não conhece os desígnios de Deus, conhece?

Virgínia estava furiosa:

- Posso não saber muito acerca dos desígnios do seu Deus, mas sei bastante sobre um baço rebentado. - Pegou numa folha de papel. - Ele é menor; por isso, terá de assinar este termo de responsabilidade. - E entregou-lhe a folha.

- E se eu não assinar?

- Porquê... Então não poderemos operar.

Ele concordou:

- Julga que os seus poderes são mais fortes do que os de Deus?

Virgínia olhou para ele:

- Não vai assinar, não é?

- Não. Um poder mais forte que o seu irá ajudar o meu filho. Verá.

Quando Virgínia regressou à ala, o pequeno Peter Newton de seis anos tinha perdido a consciência.

- Não vai conseguir se salvar. - disse Chang. - Perdeu muito sangue. O que quer fazer?

Virgínia tomou a decisão:

- Levem-no para a sala de operações um. Stat.

Chang olhou para ela, surpreendido:

- O pai mudou de idéia?

Virgínia concordou:

- Sim. Mudou de idéia. Vamos!

- Ainda bem! Falei com ele durante uma hora e não consegui convencê-lo. Disse que Deus iria cuidar do caso.

- Deus está tratando do caso. - garantiu-lhe Virgínia.

Duas horas e dois litros de sangue mais tarde, a operação tinha terminado com êxito. Todos os sinais vitais do rapaz eram fortes.

Virgínia afagou-lhe suavemente a testa:

- Vai ficar bom.

Um empregado entrou precipitadamente na sala de operações:

- Doutora Weasley? O doutor Schober quer vê-la imediatamente.

Benjamin Schober estava tão furioso que a voz lhe falhava:

- Como foi capaz de tomar uma atitude tão ultrajante? Fez-lhe uma transfusão de sangue e operou-o sem autorização? Foi contra a lei.

- Salvei a vida do menino!

Schober respirou profundamente:

- Devia ter obtido uma Ordem do Ministério.

- Não havia tempo. - respondeu Virgínia. - Mais dez minutos e ele estaria morto. Esse Deus que ele tanto falou, estava ocupado em outro lugar.

Schober caminhava para a frente e para trás:

- E agora, o que vamos fazer?

- Obter a ordem do Ministério.

- Para quê? A senhora já efetuou a operação.

- Atraso um dia a ordem do tribunal. Ninguém notará a diferença.

Schober olhou para ela e começou a arfar:

- Por Merlin! - Franziu as sobrancelhas. - Isto poderá me custar o emprego.

Virgínia olhou para ele durante um longo momento. Em seguida, voltou-se e avançou para a porta.

- Virgínia...

- Sim? - respondeu, parando.

- Nunca mais repita isto, ouviu bem?

- Só se não houver outra solução. - garantiu-lhe Virgínia.

* * *

Todos os hospitais tnham problemas com roubos de drogas. Por lei, cada narcótico retirado do dispensário tinha de ser requisitado, mas, por mais severa que seja a segurança, os toxicodependentes quase invariavelmente descobriam uma maneira de o conseguírem.

O Hospital St. Mungus estava enfrentando um grande problema. Margaret Spencer foi conversar com Ben Schober.

- Não sei o que fazer, doutor. O nosso fentanil está sempre desaparecendo. O fentanil é um narcótico que cria grande dependência e uma droga anestésica.

- Quanto é que desapareceu?

- Uma grande quantidade. Se fossem apenas alguns frascos poderia haver uma explicação inocente para o caso, mas está acontecendo com regularidade. Estão desaparecendo mais de uma dúzia de frascos por semana.

- Tem idéia de quem poderá estar tirando?

- Não, senhor. Já falei com a segurança. Não sabem de nada.

- Quem tem acesso ao dispensário?

- Aí é que está o problema. Grande parte dos anestesistas têm acesso livre, para além da maioria das enfermeiras e cirurgiões.

Schober ficou pensativo:

- Obrigado por me ter informado. Vou tratar do assunto.

- Obrigada, doutor. - E a enfermeira Spencer saiu.

"Só me faltava isto" - pensou Schober, furioso. Estava aproximando-se uma reunião da direção do hospital e já havia problemas suficientes para serem tratados. Ben Schober conhecia bem as estatísticas. Mais de dez por cento dos medi-bruxos viciavam-se, em drogas ou álcool. O fácil acesso a drogas tornava-as tentadoras. Era fácil um medi-bruxo abrir um armário, tirar a droga de que necessitava e utilizar um torniquete e seringa para a injectar. Um viciado poderia necessitar de uma quantidade fixa, de duas em duas horas.

Isso estava acontecendo também no seu hospital. Tinha de se fazer qualquer coisa antes da reunião. "Ficaria mal na minha ficha."

Ben Schober não sabia bem em quem confiar para o ajudar a encontrar o culpado. Tinha de ser cauteloso. Estava certo de que nem a Dra. Weasley nem a Dra. Hunter estavam envolvidas e, depois de muito pensar, decidiu servir-se delas.

Mandou-as chamar:

- Tenho um pedido para fazer. - disse explicando tudo sobre o desaparecimento do fentanil. - Quero que mantenham os olhos bem abertos. Se algum dos medi-bruxos com quem trabalham, no meio de uma operação, tiver de sair por momentos da sala ou apresentar sinais de vício, quero que me informem. Estejam atentas a quaisquer mudanças de personalidade... depressão ou alterações de disposição... atrasos ou faltas. Peço-lhes que mantenham isto estritamente confidencial.

Quando saíram do gabinete, Kat disse:

- Este hospital é enorme. Vamos precisar de Sherlock Holmes.

- Não, não vamos - respondeu Virgínia com ar infeliz.

- Sei quem é.

* * *

Mitch Campbell era um dos medi-bruxos favoritos de Virgínia. O Dr. Campbell era um cinquentenário de cabelos grisalhos, sempre bem-disposto e um dos melhores cirurgiões do hospital. Virgínia reparara que nos últimos tempos chegava sempre alguns minutos atrasado para uma operação e que tinha desenvolvido uma tremura notável. Servia-se de Virgínia para o assistir sempre que possível e normalmente deixava-a fazer a maior parte da cirurgia. No meio de uma operação, as mãos começavam a tremer e entregava o bisturi a Virgínia.

- Não me sinto bem - murmurava. - Não se importa de continuar?

E abandonava a sala de operações.

Virgínia andava preocupada com o que pudesse estar acontecendo-lhe. Agora já sabia. Pensou no que havia de fazer.

Sabia que se desse essa informação a Schober, o Dr. Campbell seria despedido, ou pior, a sua carreira ficaria destruída.

Por outro lado, se nada fizesse, colocaria em perigo a vida de alguns doentes.

"Talvez seja melhor falar com ele" - pensou. "Contar-lhe o que sei e insistir para que se trate."

Discutiu o assunto com Kat.

- É um problema - concordou Kat. - É uma pessoa agradável e um bom medi-bruxo. Se disser alguma coisa acabar com ele, mas se não o fizer terá de pensar no mal que possa vir a fazer. O que acha que irá acontecer se falasse com ele?

- Provavelmente irá negar, Kat. É o que geralmente acontece.

- Sim. É um caso difícil.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Virgínia tinha uma operação marcada com o Dr. Campbell.

"Queira Merlin que esteja errada" - rezou Virgínia. - "Não o deixe chegar atrasado e não permita que saia durante a operação."

Campbell chegou quinze minutos atrasado e a meio da operação disse:

- Por favor, Virgínia, pode continuar? Já volto.

"Tenho de falar com ele" - decidiu Virgínia. "Não posso destruir a sua carreira."

**N/A: ** E ae galerinha, o que vocês acharam desse capítulo? Eu estou amando fazer essa fic. Tomara q estejam gostando tanto quanto eu!!! Bjus e até mais!!!


	14. O Ladrão do Fentanil

**

Capítulo 14 - O Ladrão do Fentanil

**

Na manhã seguinte, Virgínia e Honey estacionaram no parque dos medi-bruxos, Petter Bowman parou o Ferrari vermelho ao lado delas.

- Que carro bonito. - disse Honey. - Quanto custa?

Bowman deu uma gargalhada:

- Como resposta, digo que não é para a sua bolso.

Mas Virgínia não estava ouvindo. Olhava para o carro e pensando no apartamento de cobertura, nas grandes festas e no barco. "Fui suficientemente esperto para ter um pai inteligente. Deixou-me todo o seu dinheiro." - E, contudo, Bowman trabalhava num hospital. Porquê?

Dez minutos mais tarde, Virgínia estava na secção de pessoal a falar com Karen, a secretária responsável pelas fichas.

- É capaz de me fazer um favor, Karen? Cá para nós, Petter Bowman convidou-me para sair e tenho o pressentimento de que é casado. Deixa-me dar uma vista de olhos na ficha dele?

- Com certeza. Que grandes filhos da mãe! Nunca ficam satisfeitos, não é? Tenho todo o prazer em mostrar-lhe a ficha dele. - Dirigiu-se ao armário e retirou o que procurava.

Entregou alguns papéis a Virgínia.

E deu uma rápida vista de olhos. A candidatura do Dr. Petter Bowman mostrava que vinha de uma pequena universidade do Médio Oeste e que, segundo a ficha, tinha conseguido abrir caminho na faculdade de medicina. Era anestesista. O pai era barbeiro.

* * *

Honey Taft era um enigma para a maioria dos medi-bruxos do Hospital St. Mungus. Durante as rondas da manhã, parecia não estar segura de si própria. Mas nas rondas da tarde, parecia uma pessoa diferente. Surpreendentemente, sabia tudo sobre cada um dos doentes e era clara e eficiente nos diagnósticos.

Um dos residentes chefes falava dela com um dos colegas.

- Não compreendo. - disse. - De manhã, as queixas sobre a doutora Taft são cada vez mais frequentes. Comete muitos erros.

- Bem, esse é o retrato da doutora Taft. Mas, à tarde, ela é absolutamente brilhante. Os diagnósticos são corretos, os apontamentos são maravilhosos e responde sem a mínima hesitação. Deve tomar algum comprimido milagroso que atua somente à tarde. - Coçou a cabeça. - Estou bastante intrigado.

* * *

O Dr. Nathan Ritter era um homem que vivia e trabalhava segundo as regras. Embora lhe faltasse o brilho da inteligência, era uma pessoa apta e dedicada que esperava ver as mesmas qualidades naqueles que trabalhavam com ele.

Honey teve o azar de ser designada para a sua equipe.

A primeira parada foi numa ala que continha uma dúzia de doentes. Um deles estava terminando o café da manhã. Ritter olhou para o gráfico aos pés da cama.

- Doutora Taft, o gráfico diz que é seu doente.

- Sim - concordou Honey.

- Ele vai fazer uma broncoscopia esta manhã.

Honey afirmou, abanando a cabeça:

- Correto.

- E permite que ele coma? - perguntou o Dr. Ritter. - Antes de uma broncoscopia?

Honey respondeu:

- O pobrezinho não come desde...

Nathan Ritter voltou-se para o assistente:

- Adie o exame. - Começou a dizer algo a Honey e depois controlou-se. - Vamos continuar.

O doente seguinte era um porto-riquenho que tossia muito. O Dr. Ritter examinou-o.

- De quem é este doente?

- Meu - disse Honey.

Franziu a sobrancelha:

- A infecção dele já devia ter melhorado. - Olhou para o gráfico. - Está dando-lhe cinquenta miligramas de ampicilina quatro vezes ao dia?

- Exato.

- Não é nada exato. Está errado! Tem que dar quinhentos miligramas quatro vezes ao dia. Você cortou um zero.

- Peço desculpa, eu...

- Não é de admirar que o doente não esteja melhor! Quero que altere isso imediatamente.

- Sim, doutor.

Quando se aproximaram de outro doente de Honey, o Dr. Ritter disse impacientemente:

- Ele tem uma colonoscopia marcada. Onde está o relatório de radiologia?

- O relatório de radiologia? Oh. Esqueci-me de mandar fazer.

Ritter deitou um longo olhar especulativo a Honey.

A partir daí, a manhã correu normalmente.

O doente que viram a seguir lamentava-se de dores:

- Tenho tantas dores. O que se passa comigo?

- Não sabemos. - respondeu Honey.

O Dr. Ritter olhou para ela:

- Doutora Taft, pode chegar um momento aqui fora? - No corredor, disse: - Nunca, nunca diga a um doente que você não sabe. A senhora é a pessoa que eles esperam que os ajude! E se não souber a resposta, invente uma. Compreendeu?

- Não me parece justo...

- Não lhe perguntei se parecia justo. Faça apenas o que lhe foi dito.

Examinaram uma hérnia hiatal, um doente que tinha feito feitiços em si mesmo, um doente que sofria da doença de Alzheimer e duas dúzias de outros.

Assim que a ronda terminou, o Dr. Ritter dirigiu-se ao gabinete de Benjamin Schober.

- Temos um problema - disse Ritter.

- O que se passa, Nathan?

- É um dos nossos residentes. Honey Taft.

" Outra vez!"

- O que há com ela?

- É um desastre.

- Mas teve tão boas recomendações!

- Ben, é melhor livrar-se dela antes que o hospital se envolva num problema grave; antes que ela mate um ou dois doentes.

Schober pensou nisso durante um momento e depois tomou uma decisão.

- Certo. Vou mandá-la embora.

* * *

Virgínia esteve ocupada operando durante quase toda a manhã.

Assim que ficou livre, foi conversar com o Dr. Schober a fim de o informar das suas suspeitas sobre Petter Bowman.

- Bowman? Tem a certeza. Quero dizer... Não vi sinais de vício.

- Ele não a usa - explicou Virgínia. - Vende-o. Vive como um milionário com um salário de residente.

Ben Schober concordou:

- Muito bem. Vou verificar. Obrigado, Virgínia.

Schober mandou chamar Bruce Anderson, chefe da segurança.

- Talvez já tenhamos identificado o ladrão da droga - disse-lhe Schober. - Quero que vigie o doutor Petter Bowman.

- Bowman? - Anderson procurou esconder o espanto. O Dr. Bowman estava sempre oferecendo charutos cubanos e outros pequenos presentes. Todos gostavam dele.

- Se ele entrar no pocionário, reviste-o quando sair.

- Sim, senhor.

* * *

Petter Bowman dirigia-se ao pocionário. Tinha ordens a cumprir. Muitas ordens. Tudo começara como um acidente oportuno. Trabalhara num pequeno hospital de Ames, lutando para sobreviver com o salário de um residente. Gostava de champanhe e de cerveja e, por fim, o destino tinha-lhe sorrido.

Um dos seus doentes que recebera alta do hospital, telefonou-lhe uma manhã.

- Doutor, estou cheio de dores. Tem de me dar qualquer coisa.

- Quer baixar outra vez?

- Não quero deixar a minha casa. Não me pode trazer qualquer coisa?

Bowman pensou no caso:

- Está bem. Passarei aí quando sair.

Quando visitou o doente, levava um frasco de fentanil. O doente agarrou nele:

- Que maravilha! - disse, sacando um maço de notas. - Tome.

Bowman olhou para ele, surpreendido:

- Não tem de me pagar nada.

- Está brincando comigo? Isto aqui é como ouro. Tenho muitos amigos que lhe pagarão uma fortuna se lhes trouxer disto.

E foi assim que tudo começou. No espaço de dois meses, Bowman fazia dinheiro como jamais tinha sonhado ser possível. Infelizmente, o diretor do hospital soubera o que estava se passando. Temendo um escândalo público, disse a Bowman que se ele saísse sem alarde, nada ficaria registado na sua ficha.

"Ainda bem que saí" - pensou Bowman. "Londres tem um mercado muito maior."

Chegou ao dispensário. Bruce Anderson, um bruxo de quase dois metros de altura, estava de pé no lado de fora. Bowman cumprimentou-o:

- Olá, Bruce.

- Boa tarde, doutor Bowman.

Cinco minutos mais tarde, quando Bowman saiu do pocionário, Anderson disse:

- Desculpe, mas vou ter de revistá-lo.

Petter Bowman olhou para ele:

- Me revistar? De que é que está falando, Bruce?

- Peço desculpa, doutor. Temos ordens para revistar todos os que utilizam o pocionário. - mentiu Anderson.

Bowman estava indignado:

- Nunca ouvi tal coisa. Recuso-me totalmente!

- Então terei de lhe pedir que me acompanhe ao gabinete do doutor Schober.

- Tudo bem! Ele vai ficar furioso quando souber disto.

Bowman entrou de rompante no gabinete de Schober:

- O que se passa, Ben? Este homem quis me revistar!

- E você recusou-se a ser revistado?

- Com certeza.

- Está bem. - Schober pegou no telefone. - Vou permitir que o Ministério venha fazê-lo. - E começou a discar.

Bowman entrou em pânico:

- Espere! Não é necessário. - O rosto ficou subitamente mais sereno. - Oh! Já sei do que é que se trata! - Meteu a mão no bolso e tirou um frasco de fentanil. - Fui buscar isto para utilizar numa operação e... Schober disse calmamente:

- Esvazie os bolsos.

Um olhar de desespero surgiu no rosto de Bowman:

- Não há motivo para...

- Esvazie os bolsos!

Duas horas mais tarde, o Serviço de combate às drogas do Ministério da Magia recebia uma confissão escrita e os nomes das pessoas a quem Bowman tinha vendido drogas.

**N/A: **Ui,ui quem diria que o Petter tava roubando Fentanil... Nem eu desconfiava hehe! Bem não sou muito boa para escrever aqui então tchauzinhu e até o próximo. Não esqueçam de deixar reviews.


	15. A vida e a morte são dois lados da mesma...

**

Capítulo 15 - A vida e a morte são dois lados de uma mesma moeda

**

Quando Virgínia ouviu as notícias, foi conversar com Mitch Campbell. Ele estava sentado no seu gabinete, descansando.

Tinha as mãos sobre a mesa quando Virgínia entrou, podendo ver como estas tremiam.

Rapidamente, Campbell escondeu as mãos:

- Olá, Virgínia. Como está?

- Bem, Mitch. Quero falar com você.

- Sente-se.

Sentou-se na cadeira em frente:

- Há quanto tempo sofre da doença de Parkinson?

O rosto dele ficou branco:

- O quê?

- É isso, não é? Tem tentado esconder o fato.

Houve um silêncio pesado:

- Eu... eu... sim. Mas eu... não consigo abandonar a medicina. Não consigo mesmo. Isto é toda a minha vida.

Virgínia inclinou-se para a frente e disse com sinceridade:

- Não tem de abandonar a medicina, mas não devia fazer operações.

Subitamente, ele parecia ter envelhecido:

- Eu sei. Ia deixar de operar no ano passado. - E sorrindo afavelmente: - Acredito que agora terei de deixar de operar, não é? Você vai informar o doutor Schober?

- Não - respondeu Virgínia, gentilmente. - O senhor é que vai dizer ao doutor Schober.

* * *

Virgínia estava almoçando na cantina quando Tom Chang se juntou a ela.

- Soube o que aconteceu - disse. - Bowman! Incrível. Bom trabalho.

Ela abanou a cabeça:

- Quase que acusei a pessoa errada.

Chang sentou-se e ficou calado.

- Sente-se bem, Tom?

- Quer ouvir o "Sim, estou bem" ou quer saber a verdade?

- Somos amigos. Quero a verdade.

- O meu casamento foi pelo cano abaixo. - De repente, os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. - Sye foi-se embora. Regressou para a casa dela.

- Lamento, sinceramente.

- Não é culpa dela. Há muito tempo que o casamento tinha terminado. Ela disse que eu estou casado com o hospital e tem razão. Passo toda a minha vida aqui cuidando de estranhos, em vez de estar ao lado das pessoas que me são queridas.

- Ela vai voltar. Vai ver que tudo se vai se solucionar - disse Virgínia, procurando confortá-lo.

- Não. Desta vez, não.

- Já pensaram em ouvir os conselhos de um advogado, ou...

- Ela se recusa.

- Lamento, Tom. Se houver algo que eu... - Ouviu o seu nome a ser chamado.

- Doutora Weasley, quarto quatrocentos e dez...

Virgínia ficou subitamente alarmada:

- Tenho de ir. - disse. Quarto 410. Era o de Sam Bernstein.

Era um dos seus doentes favoritos, um septuagenário simpático que sofria de um inoperável cancro no estômago. Muitos dos doentes do hospital stavam sempre queixando-se, mas Sam Bernstein era uma exceção.

Virgínia admirava a sua coragem e dignidade. A mulher e os dois filhos adultos visitavam-no regularmente e Virgínia simpatizava também com eles.

Estava ligado a sistemas de suporte de vida, com um aviso, NR - Não Ressuscitar - se o coração parar.

Quando Virgínia entrou no quarto, estava uma enfermeira ao lado da cama. Esta levantou a cabeça quando ouviu Virgínia.

- Morreu, doutora. Não comecei os procedimentos de emergência porque... - A voz começou a fugir-lhe.

- Agiu muito bem - disse Virgínia, lentamente. - Obrigada.

- Posso fazer qualquer...

- Não. Eu trato de tudo. - Virgínia permaneceu ao lado da cama e olhou para o corpo daquilo que havia sido um sorridente ser humano com vida, um homem com família e amigos, alguém que tinha passado a vida trabalhando arduamente, cuidando dos que lhe eram queridos. E agora...

Aproximou-se da gaveta onde ele guardava os seus pertences. Havia um relógio barato, um molho de chaves, quinze galeões, a dentadura e uma carta para a mulher. Tudo aquilo recordava a vida de um homem.

* * *

Virgínia não conseguia afastar a sensação de depressão que a oprimia.

- Era uma pessoa tão querida. Porquê...?

- Virgínia - interveio Kat -, não pode envolver-se emocionalmente com os seus doentes. Isso vai fazer-lhe mal.

- Eu sei. Tens razão, Kat. É que... tudo acabou tão repentinamente, sabes? Esta manhã ele conversou comigo. Amanhã é o seu funeral.

- Não está pensando em ir, está?

- Não. Seria muito doloroso.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Kat encontrou-se com Honey no corredor. Esta parecia nervosa.

- O que é que aconteceu? - perguntou Kat.

- O doutor Schober mandou me chamar. Pediu-me para estar no gabinete dele às duas horas.

- Sabe porquê?

- Julgo que está relacionado com as rondas do outro dia. O doutor Ritter é um monstro.

- Pode ser - disse Kat. - Mas tenho a certeza que tudo irá correr bem.

- Queira Merlin que sim, mas estou com um mau pressentimento.

Chegou ao gabinete de Schober Benjamin às duas horas em ponto, levando na bolsa um pequeno pote de mel.

A recepcionista estava almoçando. A porta do Dr. Schober estava aberta.

- Entre, doutora Taft - convidou.

Honey entrou no gabinete.

- Feche a porta, por favor.

Honey fechou a porta.

- Sente-se.

Honey sentou-se à frente dele. Quase tremia.

Benjamin Schober tinha suportado a situação o máximo que podia. Olhou para ela e pensou: "É como escorraçar um cachorrinho."

Mas o que tem de ser feito, tem de ser feito.

- Lamento informá-la de que tenho uma má notícia para lhe dar - disse.

Uma hora mais tarde, Honey encontrou-se com Kat no solário.

Honey afundou-se numa cadeira próximo dela, sorrindo.

- Já falaste com o doutor Schober? - perguntou Kat.

- Oh, sim. Tivemos uma longa conversa. Sabias que a mulher o deixou em setembro? Foram casados durante quinze anos. Tem dois filhos adultos de um casamento anterior, mas pouco os vê. O pobrezinho está muito solitário.

* * *

Era outra vez Ano Novo. Harry não tinha dado sinal de vida, mas Virgínia ainda tinha esperança que ele voltasse.

Para elas, nada na vida tinha sofrido alterações, à exceção da identidade dos doentes.

Quando Virgínia atravessava o parque de estacionamento, lembrou-se de Petter Bowman e do seu Ferrari vermelho.

"Quantas vidas foram destruídas pelo veneno que Petter Bowman vendia?" - pensou.

As drogas eram tão sedutoras. E no final, tão mortais.

Jimmy Ford surgiu com pequeno ramo de flores para Virgínia.

- Para que é isto, Jimmy?

Ele corou:

- Gostaria que ficasse com elas. Sabia que me vou casar?

- Não! Que maravilha. Quem é a sortuda?

- Chama-se Betsy. Trabalha numa loja de vestidos no Beco Diagonal. Vamos ter meia dúzia de filhos. A primeira menina terá o nome de Virgínia. Espero que não se importe.

- Eu me importar? Sinto-me lisonjeada.

Ele ficou embaraçado:

- Já sabe daquela sobre o medi-bruxo que deu duas semanas de vida a um doente? "Não posso pagar-lhe j" disse o homem.

"Está bem, dou-lhe mais duas semanas.

E Jimmy desapareceu.

* * *

Virgínia estava preocupada com Tom Chang. Estava sofrendo violentas mudanças de temperamento, desde a euforia à depressão profunda.

Numa manhã, durante uma conversa com Virgínia, disse:

- Já percebeu que se não fôssemos nós, a maioria das pessoas daqui morreriam? Temos o poder de curar o corpo delas e de as

tornar completas de novo. - E na manhã seguinte: - Estamos todos enganando a nós próprios, Virgínia. Os nossos doentes melhorariam mais depressa sem nós. Somos hipócritas ao fingirmos que temos a resposta para todas as perguntas. Bem, não temos.

Virgínia estudou-o por momentos:

- Como está a Sye?

- Falei com ela ontem. Não quer voltar para cá. Vai pedir o divórcio.

Virgínia tocou-lhe no braço:

- Lamento, Tom.

Ele encolheu os ombros:

-Por quê? Não me afeta nada. Agora já não me afeta mais. Encontrarei outra mulher. - Sorriu. - E terei outro filho. Verá.

Havia algo irreal na conversa.

Nessa noite, Virgínia disse a Kat:

- Estou preocupada com Tom Chang. Tem falado com ele ultimamente?

- Sim.

- Pareceu-lhe normal?

- Nenhum homem me parece normal - respondeu Kat.

Virgínia ainda continuava preocupada.

- Vamos convidá-lo para jantar amanhã à noite.

- Está bem.

Na manhã seguinte, quando Virgínia entrou ao serviço no hospital, recebeu a notícia de que um porteiro tinha encontrado o corpo de Tom Chang em casa com os olhos vidrados sentado na cadeira.

Se suicidara com um Avada Kevadra.

**N/A:** É, Jimmy Ford é uma figura não? Que doido com essas anedotas. E coitado do Chang, eu não queria mas precisava matar ele... Coisas da vida... Bjs e até mais... Não esqueçam dos meus reviewsss


End file.
